


Castle of Glass

by HeinrichRiley



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinrichRiley/pseuds/HeinrichRiley
Summary: The house of power is like the castle of glass, easy to collapse to be caused by the removal of one single unnoticeable card.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the sequel of Amaranth, which shares the same world concept.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we talking about the whisky, or the person who brought the whisky?"

滴答。

耳边传来仿佛液体落在金属表面的声音，通过声音的大小和噪点的分布，可以推测出是凝结的冷却液在距离几米远的方位堆积。一立方米，五立方米，再过十几分钟将是又一次下落。

只要距离足够远，哪怕是恒星也会化为一个光点，而在这漆黑一片的夜里，目标就像是一个闪着亮光的靶子，只要精准的计算，子弹射出，不论几秒，几米，都能在瞬间夺取性命。

失去五官刺激的他对环境中的任何其他变化都灵敏了许多，他觉得自己睁着眼睛，因为视野里并不是一片黑暗，而是一片惨淡的虚无，就好像你站在舷窗前望见的星海边缘的虚空，而当你凝视地久了，就觉得那片虚空能将你吸入。

四周安静地仿佛没有风吹过的水面，没有丝毫的涟漪，好像致命的镜面，他屏住呼吸，等待目标进入射程，汗珠在他睫毛上聚集，任何细微的移动都会影响弹道的偏离。

他试图闭上眼睛，前额却传来一阵钻心地刺痛，仿佛有无数根细小的探针在按压着他的眼皮，不过一会，这片虚空变成一片刺眼的闪光，像极了在他失去意识前包裹住他的闪光，紧接着的是爆炸声和刺耳的金属切割声，真实到让他不知道这到底仅仅是闪回，还是现在正在发生的，又或者两者都是，因为他的身体和四肢都仿佛被撕裂，再一次的。

那个遥远的光点停在了他的视野中央，所有的计算和准备都已经结束，他所要做的仅仅是扣下扳机。

最后，这些都再次平静下来，好像一个循环，等一下，这是第几个循环了？他的大脑失去时间的概念，也早已失去了计数的意识，唯独只剩下了——

滴答。

汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，有什么响声让他惊醒了，从刚才那个一片混沌的梦境里，他已经连续好几天做了相同的梦，而每一次他快要拨开迷雾看到另一边的景象时，梦境就会中断，好像一个灰色幽灵，与他如影随形却迟迟不肯露出真面目。

黑暗而有些闷热的房间里显得很安静，他从床上悄悄地爬起来，摸着黑走出卧室。哥伦比亚特区卫星的初夏季节里，光脚踩在木地板上的触感有些潮湿而清凉，他穿过客厅走到阳台上，今晚下起了入夏以来第一场大雨，不知是哪个粗心的园丁忘记关窗，花架上的几个盆栽被吹倒了，地上还有砖瓦的碎片，刚才自己就是被这个声响吵醒的，夏雨夹着青草的气味飘在他脸上，汉密尔顿抱怨了一句，裹紧了衬衣，将被吹乱的红发撩到耳后，在那一刻他有些精神恍惚，完全没有注意身后有人在靠近。

“看来某个人权卫士现在说起话来有点像奴隶主了呢。”

听到有人说话的汉密尔顿差一点被惊地跳起来，而身后的人似乎并不给他这样的机会，将他一把搂进怀里，这熟悉的气息和语气也让他绷紧的肩膀放松了下来。

“你最近睡得很浅啊，”袭击者凑到他的耳边说，“每天都从我身边溜走呢。”

“那就不要把窗户开着啊？”汉密尔顿翻了个白眼，他挣脱对方的怀抱，转过身往里走的时候，他看到托马斯·杰斐逊穿着那件他讨厌的酒红色睡衣站在那儿，“还有很高兴知道了你不是睡得像头猪。”但不得不承认的是，这也让他刚才稍微有些心神不宁的心绪平复了一些。

杰斐逊看到对方走进书房，一边拿起衣架上的外套，等他跟过去的时候，就已经看到对方拉开书桌旁的椅子，准备打开电脑和手机了。“现在还早，再回去睡会吧？”

“我看起来像是需要睡觉的人吗？”对方头也不抬地回答。

有些反常地，站着的人并没有用他一贯的讥讽语气来进行挖苦，而是在原地站了一会，似乎是思考了一下，“又做了那个梦吗？”

“你想说什么，弗洛伊德大师——”汉密尔顿一边笑着，一边抬起头，而当他看到对方一脸认真的表情，刚到嘴边的玩笑话就被堵了回去，他清了清嗓子，换了个语气，“只是个梦而已。”

“是你这段时间工作太累了，你需要好好休息。”

“哈，哈，这是总统先生在说话还是托马斯·杰斐逊在说话？”

“我是认真的，亚历克斯。”

“那你也该知道，国庆日就要到了，准备工作——”

“就是因为国庆日就要到了，我可不希望我的国务卿因为超负荷工作而疲劳过度倒下。”

汉密尔顿停下手里的动作，在这样直接而坦荡的表述面前，他放弃了与对方争辩。

“而且，如果真的有那么多工作，你可以丢给我们的副总统啊。”

汉密尔顿笑出了声，“我倒是很想看看你当面和麦迪逊说这句话的时候他的表情。”

他合上了电脑，从书房走出去的时候，杰斐逊轻轻地拽住他的手臂，用一种近乎在耳边低语的轻柔语气说，“那么，上次我和你说过的事情，”

“7月3日的晚餐邀请吗？”汉密尔顿想了想，“你确定在国庆日前一天出去吃饭是好主意吗？”

而杰斐逊没有回答，只是看着对方，汉密尔顿本想找个理由拒绝，或者说他已经想好了理由，只是他也知道对方已经在新年，情人节，生日上做了让步，他也知道那是怎样巨大的让步。

“我们可以回头再商量这个事情吗？托马斯。”他侧过身去，在对方的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。

“那我可以以总统的身份命令你吗？”杰斐逊想要追着吻过去，却被汉密尔顿躲开了。

“哈，等你先学会命令你的副总统再说吧。总、统、先、生。”

初夏过后的哥伦比亚特区闷热而潮湿，像极了汉密尔顿的故乡圣克洛伊，而国务卿并不为搬入这座崭新的办公楼感到高兴，新建成的白宫窗玻璃上每天挂着仿佛白雾一般的露珠，而且为了赶上7月4日的国庆日，项目缩短了一个月的工期，整栋建筑还散发着一股油漆和木材的气味，加上这潮湿的空气，简直让他感到糟糕了一倍。

上午的运营会议结束后，汉密尔顿回到办公室，他将文件放在书桌上，不知是第几次摘下眼镜，擦掉镜片上的雾气，三层楼的窗外可以望见堆放在草坪上的金属板和钢筋临时建筑，上面还盖着被昨晚的大雨淋湿的防雨布，更远一点的是被一片翠绿色的柳树环抱的潮汐湖。

这时候有人敲了敲门，开口问了一句，“一起吃午饭吗？”

汉密尔顿心不在焉，他以为是哪位同僚，于是他头也不抬地接口，“不了，我没时间，准备就在办公室里吃了。”

“那真巧，我带了午餐来，一起吃吧。”说话的人一边走进来一边关上了门，汉密尔顿这才抬起头，接着他看到托马斯·杰斐逊端着两份中餐盒站在自己书桌旁。

“你和法国大使的午餐会议呢？总统先生？”汉密尔顿挑了挑眉，开始为自己刚才的漫不经心感到懊悔，但也仅仅是那么一会，当对方打开午餐盒，左宗棠鸡的香味从盒子里散发出来的时候，他就改变主意了。

“临时取消了，很显然我们的法国大使对这里的天气适应不良。”

“这一点我确实无法反驳，”汉密尔顿掰开筷子，在叉子之间犹豫了一下，并且在看到对方毫无障碍地用起筷子的时候，果断放弃了手里的叉子，“那为什么不去找副总统？”他的手指不习惯却又固执地握住那两根简易的木棒，有些艰难地夹起食物。

“他不在办公室，詹米最近一直在忙着，他上次和我提到过的什么来着，”杰斐逊停顿了一下，似乎在回忆着某次他没有开小差的对话，“情报分析。”

“或许他只是在躲着你，好让你不要总是在工作时间去骚扰他，或者我。”

“我只是觉得你办公室的视野比较好罢了。”

“真的只是这样吗？”汉密尔顿忍不住在内心翻了一个空气白眼，接着他有些不可思议地看着对方用筷子将面条卷成意大利面的样子，而自己还在努力地维持着鸡块的平衡。

“千真万确。”杰斐逊翘了翘嘴角，接着像是发现对方的视线在自己身上停留的有点久，他露出一个更加大的笑容，让汉密尔顿感到起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“怎么了，亲爱的，才半天不见就想念我的脸了吗？”

“不，”国务卿无情而迅速地否定了，“我只是很惊讶于你对正经事以外的了解程度。”他一手托着脸颊，一边用筷子拨弄着一层莴苣下面的橄榄，“这么说，副总统已经搬出去了？”

“是的，他说之前拿到的文件分析有了突破，为了早一点得到结果，他就提前搬去了新的独立部门。”

“作为美利坚联合卫星的总统，为什么我觉得你是最没事干的那个？”

“我有事干啊。”

“哦，比如？”

“比如，我今天上午打电话邀请了华盛顿来参加国庆日的庆典。”

“真不错，”汉密尔顿嗤笑一声，“然后呢，他答应了吗？”边说边将最后一块鸡肉塞进嘴里。

“他答应了，还邀请我们去他家里吃饭。”

汉密尔顿听完这句话，差一点没有把嘴里的鸡肉喷出来，“什么？”他伸手捂住嘴，用难以置信的语气问，“他和你这么说？为什么他不直接邀请我？”

“邀请你，然后被你以工作忙的理由拒绝吗？”杰斐逊叠好空了的盒子，并且在对方反应过来之前也拿走了他面前的空盒子。“你爹地可真了解你。”

“你就是因为这件事才来找我吃午饭的吧？”听了对方的话，汉密尔顿努力压下用筷子去戳对方双眼的冲动，他愤愤地折断筷子扔进盒子里。

“算是吧，另一半原因是担心食用过多垃圾食品的国务卿的健康问题，”杰斐逊从椅子上站起来，示意了一下办公室角落垃圾桶里快要满出来的汉堡包装纸，“所以特地前来改善一下你的食谱。”

“垃圾食品能让我头脑清醒。”汉密尔顿一字一顿地反驳。

“那提醒我给汉堡王写一封感谢信。”杰斐逊将手里的盒子与垃圾桶里的垃圾一起塞进袋子里，“你是准备继续让总统来替你收垃圾，还是不要加班把这工作交给清洁工来做？”

“管好你自己的事。”汉密尔顿已经坐回办公桌后面，他重新戴上眼镜，打开面前的文件。

“那么晚上见了，亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿听到门关上的声音，他慢慢抬起头，盯着书架旁的挂钟，这间办公室还很空，他的主人才搬进来不多久，还没来得及增添任何摆设，汉密尔顿走神了一会，接着他解开手机锁屏，打开信息列表，在待办事项里找到那封几周前收到的邮件，如果说这就是对他忘记回复短信的代价的话，那也是他自作自受。

周六我会过去的，先生，谢谢你的邀请。

他对着键盘敲打了好一会，一字一句地斟酌着，怎么才能让自己迟来的回复显得不那么突兀和失礼，而在一段长篇大论的最后，他写下了上面那句话，他犹豫了很长时间，最终点击了发送键，而不过一会他就收到了回信。

我和玛莎都等着你来，亚历山大，我们都很想念你。

汉密尔顿看着这条回复，不禁露出一个笑容，好像有什么本就无须担心的事实令他感到如释重负，一直绷紧地后背也放松下来，慢慢靠回到椅背上。

我也很想念你们。

为了避免引起过多的公众关注度，汉密尔顿选择和杰斐逊——尽管后者竭力反对——分开前往普林斯顿，从航空港的大厅走出来的时候，汉密尔顿看着马路边枝繁叶茂的苹果树，一切依然是一年前的样子，仿佛时间在普林斯顿会放慢脚步，这里的人们始终保持着自己的节奏，像是并不在意在他们的城镇里有着三位改变了美国历史的人。

普林斯顿的夏季不像哥伦比亚特区那样闷热，华盛顿夫人的花园在明亮的阳光下散发着五彩斑斓的色彩，葡萄藤架上的葡萄还未成熟，在翠绿藤叶的映衬下看起来像是一串串绿色水晶，花棚下装点着雪白的绣球花，汉密尔顿随意地往里走了两步，浮着清风的空气中飘来一股新鲜草莓的香味。

“如果你愿意住下来多留几天，那就可以吃到成熟的葡萄了。”

汉密尔顿转过身去，看到曾经的美国总统乔治·华盛顿站在草莓田里，他穿着朴素的工装衫，裤脚和鞋子上沾了泥土，他戴着手套的手上抓着一根用来翻搅泥土的铁棍，另一只手抬了抬遮阳帽，帽檐下的白发和皱纹让他看起来苍老了不少，华盛顿的身体已经大不如前，他额头的汗，喘气，和靠在铁棍上休息的不太便利的手脚，都显示出了这样的迹象，这些都不由地在汉密尔顿回以的笑容里蒙上一层阴影。

“也许我会考虑的，至少可以让你不要再做这样的体力活。”汉密尔顿边说边上去接过对方手里的铁棍，而华盛顿却推开了对方想要扶住他的手，“注意点，小子，我还没有老到要你扶的地步。”他用责备的语气说着，眼睛里却充满了笑意，“现在收起你的评判，过来帮我把这筐草莓搬进去。”

他们一起走进屋里，华盛顿脱掉沾了泥土的鞋子和洒满阳光气息的帽子，而汉密尔顿将手中的竹筐放在厨房。接着他走出来，一边脱下外套，挂在玄关旁的衣柜里，不大的客用衣柜里此时已经挂着另一件他并不陌生的暗红条纹的外套，这让汉密尔顿下意识地朝客厅瞄了一眼。

“如果你是在找你的同伴，”华盛顿端着两个杯子从厨房里走出来，“他和玛莎去镇上的集市了。”

汉密尔顿愣了一下，接着皱了皱眉，从华盛顿手里接过茶杯，“没有，”他端着杯子在客厅里的沙发上坐下，“只是想起了一点往事。”他将杯沿放到嘴边，放了薄荷糖浆的清咖啡消解了不少夏天的甜腻。

华盛顿在杯子里加了两块糖，汉密尔顿把杯子放回碟子里，“从什么时候开始你喜欢吃甜的了？”

“从你退休了之后开始，你会发现你会去做很多以前从没尝试过的事情。”华盛顿不紧不慢地说着，一边喝了几口咖啡，他抿了抿嘴唇，似乎是觉得有点偏甜了。“你没有想象过吗？”

“我现在根本没时间去想象这样的事情，”汉密尔顿摇摇头，“我不知道该称这个为恐怖故事还是科幻故事比较合适。”

对方的比喻让华盛顿笑出了声，“那就来说说现在的事情吧，哥伦比亚特区的生活感觉如何？白宫这个名字听起来挺不错的，我相信这不是取决于设计师对于颜色的喜好吧？”

而汉密尔顿露出一个“说到这个我就来劲了”的表情，“相信我，先生，和颜色一点关系也没有。”

接着他们开始谈论起那些发生在内阁会议上的争论，无穷无尽的国会辩论，新政策和新的立案，这些并没有什么新闻，无论那个办公室里坐的是谁，政府的运行都不会有什么新的变化。而波托马克却和纽约很不一样，纽约拥挤而繁忙，好像在一个巨大的立体沙盘里，塞满了各种各样的装饰物和建筑，那是一座巨大而复杂的迷宫，你能很容易地隐藏在其中，而在波托马克，这儿在物理意义上与纽约比纽约大了一倍，松散而空旷的节奏令汉密尔顿很不习惯，甚至有些不知所措，而缓解焦虑的办法之一，就是每天埋头在无止境的政府事务中。

哥伦比亚特区的生活也发生了很大的变化，他们决定将财政部搬到距离白宫不远的建筑里，国会大厦的建设也在规划之中，现在白宫的建造尚未完全完工，而汉密尔顿也没有决定好是不是要在完工后搬进这栋房子。

“我甚至还没找到心仪的餐厅。”最后，汉密尔顿皱着眉头这么说。

“所以你才吃垃圾食品吗？”华盛顿一边搅拌咖啡，一边若无其事地抬了抬眉毛。

汉密尔顿露出惊讶的神色，“我难以相信你居然知道了，”他有些烦躁地在沙发上挪动着身子，“他就没有别的东西好说了吗？”

“那我必须公正地说一说，连你也没法在玛莎面前说谎吧？”

汉密尔顿张嘴想反驳，却发现自己找不到语言来反驳，只能闭上嘴，把火气压回肚子里。

“那我只能可惜自己错过了某人当时的表情了。”

“你不用觉得可惜，因为大概你也不想被你妈妈那‘友善’的目光这样注视一下的。”

汉密尔顿想象了一下那个场景，突然觉得一阵背脊发凉，但又忍不住扯了扯嘴角，“所以说，现在的比分是0:1吗？”

茶几上的咖啡喝完了，他拿起两个咖啡杯走进厨房，而华盛顿也从沙发上站起来，“不一定，我想他还是有扳回一城的机会的。”他说着朝书房的方向走去，汉密尔顿拧开水龙头，水声盖过了对方后面的话，冲洗干净后，他抬头寻找烘干架，他有很长时间没有在这里生活了，对厨房的布局都陌生了起来。

就在他张望着寻找的时候，他瞥见虚掩的柜子里放着几瓶药物，对于华盛顿这样的年纪来说，定期用药并不奇怪，这些药物标签却是他之前没见过的，而汉密尔顿并没有多想，这时候他听到华盛顿从书房里走出来，汉密尔顿也找到了烘干架，他将手里的茶杯随手一搁。

“怎么样，来陪我一起鉴定一下某人是不是可以扳回一城？”

华盛顿手里拿着一瓶波本威士忌，汉密尔顿不禁皱了皱眉，“我记得医生嘱咐过你不能喝酒了吧？”

“这不算喝酒，只是做个测试而已，来嘛。”

看着对方一脸跃跃欲试的表情，汉密尔顿只能无奈地拿了两个酒杯，他们回到客厅重新坐下，而还没等他来得及回味刚刚咽下去的那口辛辣的液体，华盛顿就又开口说话了，似乎是威士忌令他更有了兴致，“那么，你觉得送这酒的人怎么样？”

汉密尔顿晃了晃杯中明亮而刺眼的液体，他似乎没有听清对方的问题，“让人上瘾。”他这么回答。

“哦，”华盛顿听了出来，却没有纠正对方，“是啊，明知道对健康有害，却还是停不下来。”

“尤其当你陷入困境的时候，”汉密尔顿将杯中剩余的液体送入口中，“可以解决一切，”

“如果非要用一个词来形容的话，”汉密尔顿想了想，看着空了的酒杯这么说，“精神寄托。”

“我们现在是在说酒，还是送酒的人？华盛顿终于开口打断对方，汉密尔顿愣了一下，接着意识到自己刚刚说了些什么，“当、当然是酒了！”他有些激动地提高音调。

“当然，当然。”华盛顿用充满笑意的神情看着他，一边又将空了的酒杯倒满。

“如果你要让我评价送酒的人的话可简单了，只需要几个词就可以了，目中无人，自以为是，死皮赖脸。”

“哎呀，听起来是比较夸张的形容词呢。”

“毫、不、夸、张，”汉密尔顿一字一顿地强调，一边将酒杯里的酒喝掉一半，“为什么美国总统不好好专注自己的工作，还总是要往我的办公室跑，”

而喝了酒后他的语速和语调都产生了变化。

“难道你的工作量很少吗？不好意思，我的工作量可不少，”

“我或许没有时间出去吃午饭，但是你带来的中餐也不比汉堡王好到哪里去吧？”

“还有能不能不要隔半个小时就给我发短信，真的很烦人，”

“一到下班时间就要出去吃晚饭，都说了我没时间了，”

“这么说起来，自以为是是因为……”趁着对方暂停的间歇，华盛顿若无其事般地缓缓接口问道。

“国庆日的庆典方案，”汉密尔顿有些激动地打断对方，“我就方案提交了几次修改意见，可他从来就不看，也不参加准备会议，而且还会用‘只要交给你就好了’来作为偷懒的借口。”

“听起来是信任你啊。”华盛顿笑了笑说。

“可是！他作为总统，怎么可以不亲自参与其中！”

在那之后，华盛顿不再说话，只是一边喝着威士忌，一边听着汉密尔顿滔滔不绝地谈论那个在他生命中占了很大比重的人，这也让他相信了，纵使语言可以修饰，心情可以掩饰，而从话语中传达出来的关注和在意是不会骗人的。

最后，像是长时间的说话令他感到口干舌燥，汉密尔顿喝完了杯子里的酒，两人间稍稍被一股沉默包裹着，他似乎也在等待对方的回应，而华盛顿不紧不慢地拿起酒瓶欣赏着，接着他有些依依不舍地将瓶盖重新盖上，“看起来你们感情很好啊。”

汉密尔顿惊讶地看着对方，“先生，”他表情严肃地说，“你没有听到我刚刚说的那些吗？”

“我听了，”华盛顿点了点头，“正是因为我听了，我才觉得，以我对你的了解，一个人能让你这样抱怨对自己产生的影响，却还愿意和对方在一起，那么，你一定是非常喜欢那个人了。”

华盛顿话音刚落，汉密尔顿只觉得自己脸颊一阵发烫，他想说点什么来反驳，可是再一次地，他找不到任何语言来反驳。

而看着对方少有的无言以对的样子，华盛顿忍不住笑了笑，“放心吧，孩子，我会和他进行一场男人之间的谈话的。”他说完这句话，从大门那边传来了开锁的声音，华盛顿这才像是想到了什么，立刻拿起酒瓶和酒杯，从沙发上站起来，“我得把这个赶紧藏起来，不然被你妈妈看见的话，”说完他做了一个夸张的恐怖表情。

汉密尔顿还未从刚才的对话中缓过劲来，就听到有人从大门走进来，带着一股鲜花和水果的清香，还夹杂着令他熟悉的香水味。

“亚历克斯，你怎么了，为什么脸这么红？”

汉密尔顿转过头，看到托马斯·杰斐逊抱着一个纸袋站在客厅外，而华盛顿将酒瓶藏在身后，冲着汉密尔顿眨了眨眼，转身溜进了书房。

“没、没什么，”汉密尔顿清了清嗓子，“只是喝了点酒。”他摸了摸自己的脸颊，觉得没有刚才这么烫了，这才站起来走到对方身边，对方健康的小麦色肌肤和暗金色的发色，与刚才他们喝过的波本威士忌竟然真的有些相似，汉密尔顿努力将这个念头甩出脑海，“平民的采购之旅感觉如何？总统先生？”

“华盛顿夫人真是一位了不起的女性，”杰斐逊将纸袋里的东西一件一件拿出来，很快厨房的料理台就被小麦面包，牛奶，巧克力，面粉，食用奶油，火腿和牛肉给占据，从对方的表情中不难看出这句话的背后隐藏着怎样的含义，汉密尔顿暗暗在内心笑了笑，正在这时候他们话题的主角，玛莎·华盛顿捧着一束鲜花走进厨房。

“亚历山大，下午好。”华盛顿夫人露出一个笑容，好像带进了夏日的一束阳光。

“下午好，夫人。”汉密尔顿一边打招呼，一边将桌子上的花瓶递了过去。

“谢谢你陪我买东西，托马斯，这真的帮了我很多。”

“噢，这是我的荣幸，夫人。”杰斐逊稍稍欠了欠身，行了个礼，而汉密尔顿还没来得及在内心对他的虚伪做出评价，玛莎的下一句话就让他立刻竖起了耳朵。

“我感到很愉快，”玛莎将手中的矢车菊挑拣干净，插进花瓶里，“而且我们还谈论了很多关于你的事，亚历山大。”

什么事？汉密尔顿立刻朝杰斐逊投去一个锐利的注视，让杰斐逊觉得自己仿佛被捅了一刀，“哎，不是什么大不了的事啦，”玛莎抱起花瓶站在这两人中间微笑着说，“只是聊了聊你都爱吃些什么而已。”

等华盛顿夫人走进了客厅，杰斐逊回了汉密尔顿一个“我告诉过你了吧”的眼神，也因此被对方狠狠瞪了一眼。

晚餐的餐桌很丰盛，而餐桌上的话题却很普通，从当季的水果和鲜花，到纽约洋基队的比赛，国庆日的烟花，以及四季乐队的演唱会，没有繁文缛节，没有无尽的公文和会议，有的只有洋葱炖牛肉，柠檬烤鸡，奶油南瓜汤，胡萝卜拌土豆，卷心菜，苹果派，尤其是汉密尔顿在军队的时候，最想念的华盛顿夫人的冰淇淋拌草莓。

晚餐结束后，华盛顿一边喝着手里的意式浓缩，突然抬头看着桌子对面的人，“杰斐逊先生，”他表情严肃，一字一顿地说，“我们私下里谈谈吧？”

面对杰斐逊朝自己投来的求助的眼神，汉密尔顿只能尽可能地挤出一个安慰的微笑，“放心吧，你死不了的。”

他们离开的时候，华盛顿站在门口，橙黄色的廊灯照着他的银发，在黑夜里像是散发着金色的光，汉密尔顿和杰斐逊手里都拿着夫人的爱心补给品，这下他们都深刻了解到了让妈妈知道自己吃了快餐食品的严重性。

“那我们在波托马克再见了，先生。”汉密尔顿整理了一下额前被风吹乱的头发。

“我会派人来接你们的，先生。”杰斐逊的声音显得有些僵硬，似乎还未从刚才那场谈话中恢复过来，“请放心。”

“哦，不用麻烦了，”华盛顿露出和善的微笑，这个和蔼的老人让杰斐逊觉得刚才那场可怕的谈话只是一场噩梦而已，“我和玛莎很久没有旅行了，而且，我们也想亲眼看看新的哥伦比亚特区。”

“你会和我一样讨厌那里的。”汉密尔顿嗤笑着说道。

他们拥抱后道了别，当他们走出院子的时候，汉密尔顿下意识地转过头去，却只看到一个消失在灯光下的背影，在那么一瞬间，他感到有些恍然若失。

“亚历克斯？”杰斐逊往前走了几步，转身看到停在原地的同伴。

汉密尔顿没有说话，他重新走上去加入对方，这条路上没有路灯，而明亮的月光照着墙边的常春藤，拉长他们投在石板路上的影子。

“那么故地重游的感觉怎么样？总统先生。”

“对你的父母对你的保护欲产生了新的认识。”

虽然汉密尔顿很想要反驳，却忍不住笑了出来，“我真想知道你和华盛顿谈了些什么，我从没见过他用这种语气说话。”

“你就放过我吧，”杰斐逊皱了皱眉，似乎不愿去回忆那段经历，“你明知道他本来就不喜欢我。”

“关于这点我可无法评判。”他露出一个狡黠的笑容，一边快速地往前踏出几步，他们正要穿过一个十字路口，从人行道的拐角突然奔跑着涌过来一群人，有年轻的学生，也有小孩子，他们穿着颜色相同的棒球制服，叫喊着欢笑着从他们面前跑过，充斥着可乐和汗水的气息，像是刚从哪个比赛场上回来。

而这突如其来的人群却和汉密尔顿撞了个正着，他手里的袋子掉在地上，人也差一点失去平衡，这时候他感到被什么人拽紧手臂往后一拉，等他回过神来，他看到杰斐逊一手抱着他，一边挡在他面前，他抬眼看到对方的表情，这让他又不禁脸颊发烫起来。

“我只是走路不小心而已。”汉密尔顿觉得有些尴尬地挣脱他的怀抱，朝后退了几步。

“你没事吧？”杰斐逊把袋子从地上捡起来，“看起来有点心神不宁。”

“我没事，”而汉密尔顿低着头，试图隐藏自己的脸，“只是晚饭时的蛋奶酒喝多了。”

“是吗？又想拿喝酒做借口了吗？”

汉密尔顿惊讶地抬头，看到对方还站在那里，正一动不动地盯着他，过了一会，杰斐逊伸手抚摸他的脸颊，那里还在发烫，甚至还能感受到对方砰砰的心跳。接着他吻了上去，在对方来得及反驳和否认之前。

“感觉好点了吗？”过了一会他们分开，汉密尔顿听到对方在自己耳边这么问，他没有说话，只是伸手拥抱上去来作为自己的回应，人群的嘈杂声渐渐远去，空气中的躁动不安也似乎慢慢平复下来，夏天好像才正要刚刚开始。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house of power is like the castle of glass, easy to collapse to be caused by the removal of one single unnoticeable card.

权力的组织就像一座由扑克牌搭建的城堡，每一张扑克牌，每一个零件都被构建其中，看起来无足轻重，却有着足以撼动这个城堡的破坏力。

高高的穹顶下，橙色的灯光仿佛聚光灯一样汇拢而投射在光滑的大理石地板上，这个安静而偌大的古罗马的廊柱式的大厅里，摆放着各种各样的白色雕塑，大多是在讲述希腊神话和宗教故事，在帕修斯举着美杜莎的头颅的雕塑下坐着一个人，光线透过雕塑落在他身上，将他的脸埋在阴影里，只有拨弄着桌面上的棋盘的手上刻满了时间的印记。

“就这样做吧。

过了一会，这个人开口了，这才让人注意到原来房间里还有一个人存在，他站在一组表现特洛伊战争的雕塑前，这组雕塑的人物表情或是狰狞或是痛苦，倒是很符合此时他煎熬的心情。

“遵命，阁下。”

他从未与殉道者直接对过话，他也不知道今天点名让他来进行报告的目的是什么，或许殉道者确实就如传闻中所说的那样阴晴不定，而坐在对面的人现在微笑着，看起来就和一个和蔼的老人别无差别。

“交给影子去做吧。”银发的老人漫步尽心地移动着棋盘上的棋子，像是毫不在意站在对面的年轻人坐立不安的模样，“你知道指令码的，是吧？”

对方抬起头，而被那双灰蓝色眼睛直勾勾地注视着的感觉并不好，年轻人吞咽了一下口水，慢慢地点了点头。

“放松点，我的孩子，”年长者咧开嘴角，却不像是在露出笑容，他的手里捏着的是黑方的骑士，似乎还在思考着下一步该如何走动，过了一会，他放下棋子，也像是终于失去了玩弄猎物的兴趣。“你可以出去了。”

年轻人匆匆离去的脚步声消失后，整个大厅又陷入了寂静，而四周围栩栩如生的雕塑却好像是还在演出一场无声的交响曲，时间又过去了一会，有一个身影出现在他身后，悄然无息的好像一个黑色的影子，而殉道者却好像是早就知道他会来似的，他抬起手，动了动手指示意对方过来，来人从暗处走出来，露出那张英俊却面无表情的脸，黑色的贴身战斗服勾勒出他硬朗而健硕的身体，他俯身跪在对方面前，而年长者将手指插入年轻人黑色的发丝，接着他凑近那张如机械般苍白的脸，他深吸了口气，好像在享受着什么。

“我感到无聊了。”

他这么说着，抓着对方头发的手稍稍用力，而跪在地上的人顺从地抬起头，一边伸手解开身上的战斗服。

年轻的干事从未见过影子，只听过他的大名和他留下的那些血迹斑斑的“杰作”，或者说血迹斑斑不太合适，毕竟影子从不留下任何痕迹。

他从大厅走出来，在备忘录里查看着待办事项，接着像是突然想起来了什么，于是他折返回去，就在他踏入大厅的时候，他感到这里的气氛有些不对劲，一阵刺骨的寒意爬上他的背脊。

“阁下，我——”

他开口之后的下半句话被冻在嘴里，他看到这个时候殉道者的身上坐了一个人，他背对着自己，身上一丝不挂，那健硕而漂亮的肌肉线条，像极了四周摆放着的云石雕像。

就连那空洞的眼神也很像。

“哎呀，我真希望你进来之前敲个门。”殉道者这么说着，那双灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着冷酷的笑意。而坐在他身上的人此时转了过来，他还未得及看清对方的脸，枪声就响了。

殉道者发出一阵阴沉的笑声，而枪手松开手，他手里的枪掉在堆在他们脚下的衣服上，大厅里依然寂静无声，除了偶尔的喘息声，鲜血从尸体下方慢慢染红了地面上的大理石，白方的主教倒在黑方的骑士前，而仅仅是一格之遥的前方就是白方的国王。权力的组织就像一座由扑克牌搭建的城堡，每一张扑克牌，都有着足以撼动这个城堡的破坏力，而总有那么几张关键的牌，可以让这个城堡在瞬间崩塌。

七月初的波托马克终于结束了雨季，在这样一个晴朗而闷热的下午，詹姆斯·麦迪逊坐在自己位于蒙哥马利高地的临时办公室里，他已经从白宫搬出来将近一个月了，按照他自己的说法，这里距离数据分析中心更近，可以供他随时掌握第一手的情报，很少有人知道副总统现在的工作重心是什么，这个临时办公室还没有名字，在几个星期前还仅仅是他脑中的一个不成熟的构想。

他们研究了几个月的线索就快有结果了，而麦迪逊也已经连续几天没有走出过办公室，在接到总统的电话的时候，他刚刚把止痛药就着咖啡咽下去。潮湿的天气和连续的加班持续地消耗着他本就脆弱的身体，而止痛药也只能暂时地缓解症状，对于这次的情报，麦迪逊有着一种刻不容缓的预感，以至于他将医生的叮嘱和药物清单搁在一边，他急于得到分析的结果，这样才有证据可以说服国会批准在安全上增加预算。

“目前我们掌握的只有关于拉撒路计划的一些核心内容，”麦迪逊接的是办公室里的座机电话，而不是自己的手机，“我不得不说，我们的未知的敌人对于起名的隐喻这一套很有天赋。”

“我的天，詹米，你不会是在告诉我，是死人复生的玩意吗？”

“不全是，”麦迪逊一边说着，一边翻看着手里的文件，“是一种生体改造和强化的实验项目，通过使用强化的仿生物件来替换有限的人体器官，以达到延长和活化生命的目的，”

“只是我们现在看到的文件都是假设公式，并没有成功的案例，我希望在得到最终数据时至少可以看到真实的数据，这样至少——”

麦迪逊说到一半停了下来，杰斐逊听到电话那头传来的咳嗽声皱了皱眉，“詹米，你还好吧？”

“用不着担心我，”麦迪逊喝了口咖啡，清了清嗓子，“我还没有病到需要你来担心的程度。”

“我只是不想看到我的好朋友因为工作过度而倒下，而且，我总觉得你比以前更加有‘洞窟隐士’的倾向了。”

“我只是有点介意——”麦迪逊想了想还是改口了，“算了，这些事情不适合在电话里说，等到明天以后我去找你面谈吧，托马斯。”

“好，好，那在这之前你可别病倒进医院了，詹米。”

“哼，你这话是不是该留着对另一位说？还是说你不敢？”

“你就不要调侃我了吧，詹米，”电话另一头的声音变得有些苦闷，“我也很困扰为什么你们在这点上会这么相似。”

而听到对方的语气的麦迪逊不由地笑出了声，“这么说起来，你今天晚上的计划怎么样了？”

听到对方这么问，杰斐逊感到有些意外，“就目前来看，应该还是照常。”他停顿了一下，低头看了看手表，指针正快要走到七点。

“我说，你不会是为了排解自己的焦虑，才打电话给我的吧？”麦迪逊挑了挑眉，他压低嗓音，用一种听了会让人感到害怕的语气说。

“詹米，你把我当成什么人了？”

“鉴于你有很重要的事情去做，我就不计较你打扰我的工作了。”麦迪逊边说着边拉开抽屉，在一堆药瓶和药片中间翻找着。

“你就不能说点好听的吗？詹米。”

听着电话那头的近乎哀怨的抱怨声，就连詹姆斯·麦迪逊也不由地动了恻隐之心。

“那就祝你好运，托马斯。”麦迪逊找出了最后几片布洛芬，一边挂掉了电话。

挂掉电话后的杰斐逊只是盯着手机上的时钟发呆，看着数字一点点跳动着，他觉得自己的心脏也好像被什么东西一点点攥紧，他的西装内侧口袋里装的东西正好抵住他胸口的位置，让他感到有些透不过气。

而就在数字走到七点的时候，他办公室的门被推开，他像是如梦初醒一样地猛地抬头，有些发愣地看着站在门口的人。

汉密尔顿穿戴整齐地站在那里，他穿着深灰色的休闲西装和蓝色的条纹衬衫，戴着一条暗红色镶着金色条纹的丝巾，那是他圣诞节收到的礼物，而他的红色卷发也精心打理过，整齐地梳理完后由一条丝带系在脑后，而像是看着对方此时此刻的一脸蠢样而感到不满，汉密尔顿皱了皱眉，“你在发什么呆？”

“不，我，”杰斐逊深吸了口气，稍微平复了一下从刚才以来一直砰砰跳的心脏，“你这是做什么？”

“你在说什么？”汉密尔顿一脸惊讶地看着他，“不是你说今天七点出去吃晚饭的吗？”

杰斐逊听了对方的话，顿时感到如释重负，他暗暗地松了口气，一边露出一个笑容，“是的，没错，我们走吧？”

杰斐逊从椅子上站起来，走到衣架前取下外套。

“你不会是自己忘记了吧？”汉密尔顿眯起双眼，用怀疑的眼神打量对方。

“怎么会？我只是，”杰斐逊穿上外套，整理好领带，“被开门进来的‘光彩耀人’给照得一时间炫目了。”

对方说这句话时的语气是那么认真，让一句明显是恭维的赞扬话听起来也不再是那么虚假了，汉密尔顿挑了挑眉，“骗人的吧？”他说着转过身，留下一个姣好的侧脸，和他嘴角边扬起的微笑，也早已暴露了说话者内心真实的想法。

在这个国庆日前一日的夜晚，我们的美利坚联合卫星总统，托马斯·杰斐逊注定无法好好享受这座位于欣赏波托马克星河的最佳位置的高级餐厅了，从上前菜开始，他就有些坐立不安，而在喝下开胃酒之后，他又开始浑身发热，前额冒汗，不论这餐厅的空调实际上开得有多冷，而不锈钢的餐叉餐刀也被灯光闪得他眼花缭乱。

“托马斯？”汉密尔顿放下酒杯，用略带关心的眼神看着他，他们刚才正在聊着关于华盛顿夫妇已经到特区的酒店了，而杰斐逊却回应寥寥，心不在焉，好像是被什么别的事情占据了心力，“你还好吧？”他本想打趣说，真难得总统会为明天的国庆庆典感到担忧？不过对方的样子确实反常到令他感到介意起来，也让他收回了这句话。

“不，没什么，”杰斐逊笑了笑，“只是觉得有点热。”而在对方那双蓝色的眼睛的注视下，他反而感到脸颊更烫了。

“那你是不是要把外套脱了？”

“你说得有道理——”杰斐逊一边伸手去解开外套一边想着自己为什么早没想到这点，而当他摸到口袋的时候就找到了答案，“不，不行。”他匆忙地改口。

“不行？”

杰斐逊的动作有些尴尬地停在那里，最后他决定自己需要去冷静一下，他推开椅子站起来，“我去一下洗手间。”

托马斯·杰斐逊大概从未有过如此忐忑不安的经历，在这之前，他唯一一次最为窘迫不安的时刻恐怕只有邀请自己喜欢的女孩参加高中毕业舞会，如果麦迪逊在场，恐怕他还会从某部秘密手机里给你看他存着的当时的视频。在经过那次之后，杰斐逊以为自己至少学到了，而鉴于此时此刻他正满头大汗地站在男士洗手间的镜子前面，显然是还没有。

他用冷水冲了冲脸，好让自己的焦虑不安也跟着水一起被冲掉了，他抽了好几张手纸，将脸和手擦干，接着对着镜子里那张陌生的脸发起呆来。

“托马斯·杰斐逊，拜托，振作一点吧，这可一点也不像你。”

他对着镜子自言自语，一边将乱掉的碎发拨弄到耳后，接着伸手整理了一下领口和外套，在摸到西装口袋的时候，他犹豫了一下，但还是将口袋里的东西拿了出来。

杰斐逊盯着手里的小盒子看了好一会，“你可以做到的。”他舒了口气，打开盒子，钻石反射着洗手间天花板上明亮的灯光，让那枚钻戒看起来更加耀眼了。杰斐逊盯着那枚戒指，最后，他将捧着盒子的手往前推了推，抬起头对着镜子说：

“你愿意和我结婚吗？亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

而当他最终把这句一直压在心里的话说出来的时候，杰斐逊发现这一切并没有他想象的那么难。

“托马斯，如果你看到立刻给我回电话，这很紧急。”

电话那头无人接听，麦迪逊在语音信箱留下这条留言，一边盯着电脑屏幕上的实验体档案，最终他得到了他一直想要的分析结果，拉撒路计划目前只有一个成功的案例，而麦迪逊此时正看着这个案例，突然之间那些一年来未解的暗杀案都好像有了答案，暗杀案的死者有军火商，商界名流，评论家，看起来似乎毫无关联，而现在看来如果是有人在有目的性地消除障碍物，那么是什么目的？下一个障碍物又是谁？

他们一直未能从之前的高级会所和与之相关联的政客身上找到建设性的线索，而唯一愿意合作的罗伯特·莫里斯，也在前往法庭的途中被枪杀，他本寄希望于这份文件可以告诉他们更多的线索，可现在看来，他就好像略过了所有的推理过程，被直接扔到了案发现场，一下子被告知了答案，却依然毫无头绪，麦迪逊对这个结果感到失望，却也尤其不安，仿佛他站在迷雾中，而总有一双眼睛透过迷雾在虎视眈眈。

想到这里的麦迪逊下意识地转头看向窗外，在国庆日的前一晚，这个街区显得有些异常安静，在这个闷热的夏夜里没有月亮，也没有星星，而不知从什么时候起，这栋不起眼的建筑里也只剩下他这一个窗口还亮着灯，简直是一个绝佳的目标。

在那一瞬间，麦迪逊感到自己的身体发冷，血液也仿佛被冻结了，他说不出哪里不对劲，这股异常的安静却让他的不安更加加剧了，他几乎立刻从椅子上站起来，想要从靠着窗口的书桌旁离开，而还没等他站稳，只听到砰地一声，有什么东西穿透了玻璃，直接打中了他的胸口。

这一切发生的太快，以至于他一下子没感觉到疼痛，只是身体失去了支撑，他倒下来的时候碰倒了椅子，接着就摔倒在地，他感到一股热流从胸口蔓延开，紧接着剧痛才像是飓风般袭来，差一点夺走了他的意识，而也是这一点仅存的意识让他屏住呼吸，留给他判断和行动的时间很少，疼痛反而让他更能集中注意力，就连身边最微小的声音都变得异常清晰，他用最后一点力气将右手挪到胸口，手指艰难地在破掉的衣物和血肉模糊的伤口里摸索，冷汗从额头不断地滚落，挂在他的睫毛上，随着血液的流失，他的视野也开始慢慢变暗，接着他闭上眼睛，等待着耳边的声音一点一点消失，包括自己的心跳声。

在这个没有月亮的黑夜里，夜色就是他最好的掩护，影子在扣下扳机的瞬间，他的视线只移开了瞄准镜不到一秒，紧接着他又重新透过瞄准镜观察目标，而这时候目标已经倒在地上了。让他意外的是，在他开枪之前，目标已经有所察觉，他不知道是有什么迹象暴露了自己的行动，于是他当机立断地击中了目标。

子弹按照他预先计算好的轨道，穿透了玻璃之后折射，直接命中了目标的心脏，而现在时间已经过去了三十秒，他依然一动不动地盯着瞄准镜，直到确认对方的心跳和生命体征完全消失。

影子将手中的PSG狙击枪拆卸，装进背包，如同他来时的那样，像是一个幽灵般地转身消失在毫无起伏的夜色里。

杰斐逊回到餐厅，正厅里几乎坐满了人，他穿过几排桌子回到最靠里的落地窗的区域，当他往自己的桌子走过去的时候，他的坐在位子上的同伴正转头望着窗外，对方的侧脸有些泛红，时不时地抬手整理着头发，而他身后的波托马克星河衬得他的蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮。等他走到桌边的时候，对方转过头来，脸上还带着刚才观赏景色时候的迷茫与慵懒，有一股天真烂漫的气息，杰斐逊不由地停住脚步，好像对眼前的画面有些着迷，让他忍不住多看了一会，才拉开椅子重新坐了下来。

“你再不回来，我就要把你的那份甜点吃完了。”汉密尔顿拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“感觉好点了吗？”

“我很好，”杰斐逊看着对方，他调整了一下坐姿，似乎已经下定了决心，事实上，当他走进来看到那个坐在星河里的剪影的时候，他就已经不再犹豫不决了，“事实上，很长一段时间里我都觉得很好，而我想变成这样的原因是你。”

汉密尔顿睁大双眼，他的脸比刚才更红了，他从未听过对方用这么认真的语气说着这样的话，这令他感到不知所措，他放下餐巾，双手却不知该放在哪里比较合适，而这时候杰斐逊伸出手来握住了他的手。

“亚历山大，我——”

这个时候，汉密尔顿听到自己的手机响起来，他瞥了一眼手机屏幕，看到是玛莎·华盛顿打来的电话，他感到有些意外，接着他向对面的人投去一个歉意的目光，“抱歉，托马斯，”他一边说着，一边接起了电话。

“晚上好，夫人。”

而杰斐逊握住对方的手没有松开，他有些为刚才的气氛被打破而感到懊恼，不过他很快就平复了下来，他按压着对方的手心，一边重新酝酿着自己被打断的发言，而此时此刻对方变得煞白的脸色和表情却让他意识到，或许今晚他不会再有机会将自己未说出口的话说完了。

在去医院的路上，汉密尔顿一言不发，他的身体在闷热的夏夜里簌簌发抖，手心也好像死人般冰冷，他有些双眼失焦地望着窗外的街景飞快地略到身后，直到杰斐逊握住他的手，他才稍稍回过神来。

“他不会有事的，亚历克斯。”

汉密尔顿转过头，他的眼眶有些发红，他用稍稍平复下来的语气说，“玛莎没有在电话里说的很清楚，只知道他在晚饭后突然昏倒了，之前没有任何征兆。”

“也许只是水土不服而已，”杰斐逊试图缓解一下气氛，“要知道战争都没有打垮他。”

汉密尔顿一时间没有说话，过了一会他握紧对方的手，“托马斯，”杰斐逊感受到对方手心泛出的冷汗，“我、我感到很害怕。”

医院的这一层被小心地封锁起来，除了医护和少数的政府官员，并没有其他人进入，走廊上几乎空无一人，汉密尔顿从电梯里走出来，就看到坐在大厅的沙发上的玛莎·华盛顿，她看起来苍白而憔悴，他和杰斐逊挨个给了她一个拥抱。

“现在怎么样了？我们能看看他吗？”

隔着ICU的玻璃隔窗，汉密尔顿看到了躺在床上的人，那个在艰辛的战场和动荡的政权下他都从未想过会倒下的人，他深吸了口气，觉得这一切都过于不真实了，从他刚刚接到那个致命的电话起，不过对方看起来还算平静，这让他一直悬着的心稍稍放了下来。

“汉密尔顿先生？”

过了一会，有人走到他身旁，“我是华盛顿先生的主治医生，你有时间吗？我想和你单独谈谈。”

医生的语气让汉密尔顿本来放下的心又揪了起来，杰斐逊见状走过去搂了一下他的肩膀，凑到他耳边说，“我会照顾好夫人，你去吧。”

汉密尔顿无声地点点头，医生将他带到走廊的另一端，离开ICU病房一段距离的地方，在走廊尽头的大厅角落里，摆着一台以创世纪为主题的机械挂钟，上帝的使者们围绕在他身旁，而大天使米迦勒的手指正指着斜下方的指针，慢慢正要走过罗马数字十一。

“很抱歉，先生，我也希望有一些积极的消息，但是，”主治医师带着严肃的表情，“华盛顿先生因为对药物产生应激反应而导致自身免疫系统衰竭，目前的情况不容乐观。”

“药物产生的应激反应？”汉密尔顿感到不可思议，“可是，除了日常服用的药物，他并不使用其他的处方药啊？”

“我们已经向华盛顿夫人要了药物使用清单，具体原因得等分析结果，目前我们只能尽全力地维持住他的生命体征。”

汉密尔顿一时间感到有些呼吸困难，他不愿意去思考最坏的结果，只能勉强在别人面前支撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，而在走廊的另一端，托马斯·杰斐逊坐在玛莎·华盛顿身旁，突然他像是想起了什么，他从衣服口袋里拿出手机，发现了几个未接电话。

看到来电人的名字，杰斐逊皱了皱眉，而听到了对方的留言，他更是为自己错过对方的来电而感到懊悔，他轻轻地对夫人说了句失陪一下，然后从椅子上站起来，走出了一段距离后回拨了过去。

“拜托了，詹米，快接电话。”

在他的电话一遍又一遍地转进语音信箱后，他控制不住地喃喃自语道，来回踱步的脚步也变得焦虑不安。

而在这异常凝重的空气里，从走廊尽头的落地钟传来零点的报时，七月四日就这样到来了，这本该是一个全国庆祝而欢腾的日子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His pointless anger has burnt out, all what's left are the regrets which keep torturing him, the person who should have foreseen what is about to happen but didn't.

_耶稣来到拉撒路的墓前，四周站满了围观的人群，祂让人揭开坟墓的石头，里面的人已经死了四天了，围观人群有人这么说，他是病死的。_

从救护车上抬下来的担架被直接送进了急诊室，值班医生接手后看了一眼救护车上的报告，直接皱了皱眉，“白人男性，胸部中枪，弹道距离心脏很近，多处内出血，脏器受损，血压很低，失血过多，”医生仿佛机关枪一样地念完下列症状，而血淋淋的躺在担架上的病人似乎说明着他这么做根本多此一举，“立刻准备输血和手术。”

_白昼有十二小时，而人若在白昼里走路，就不会跌倒，因为他能看见这世上的光，若在黑夜走路，就必会跌倒，因为没有光。_

“血压持续降低，心跳停止，心肺复苏，电击除颤准备，”

一旁的护士接上呼吸机和电极板，电击除颤器接通了电源，“一、二、三，清场！”

电流发出一阵激烈的震响，被按压的身体弹起来，医生看了一眼心电图，“再来一次，一、二、三，清场！”

在刺眼的白炽灯下，病人的面色就仿佛裹尸布一养惨白，和被鲜血浸透的衣物产生鲜明的对比。

_坟墓的石头被揭开，本该已经死亡的拉撒路裹着裹尸布从坟墓走出来，四周围观的人群被这样的奇迹震得目瞪口呆，他们也相信了，是耶稣复活了拉撒路。_

“再来一次，一、二、三，清场！”

_只要相信神，就必将看见神的荣耀。_

夏季的早晨来的很快，鸟鸣声伴随着第一道清晨的朝霞撒进等候大厅里，从未休息的医院早已继续忙碌起来，而这一层的楼面依然显得静悄悄的。

汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，他靠在等候大厅的沙发上睡着了，他本来就睡得很浅，醒来时感到浑身酸痛，而他又重又晕的脑袋此时正靠在什么不太柔软却温暖的东西上面，他揉了揉脖子，从靠着的东西上面移开，才看到托马斯·杰斐逊坐在他身旁。

“你醒了？”

杰斐逊本来看着手机屏幕，他转过头看着对方有些发红的眼眶，而汉密尔顿点点头，他调整了一下坐姿，一边将盖在自己身上的外套叠起来还给身旁的人。

杰斐逊将外套搁在一边，他收起手机，从沙发上站起来，“你看起来真糟糕，吃点东西吧？”

“你也没比我好到哪里去吧？”汉密尔顿扯了扯嘴角，他也站了起来，走到对方身边。

一楼公共区域的咖啡厅还没有开，两人只能选择了休息室里的自动贩售机，汉密尔顿盯着经过一夜而裹了一层雾气的玻璃展示柜，玻璃上可以看到自己模糊而憔悴的倒影，他愣了一下，接着按下几个按键，弯下腰去从出货口取出一罐咖啡和一个火腿鸡蛋三明治，他朝后退开几步，靠在墙边，一边撕开塑料包装纸和易拉罐，他正发着呆，杰斐逊拿着一个咖啡壶走了进来。

“加糖吗？”杰斐逊头也不抬地问。

“不了，谢谢。”汉密尔顿接过对方递来的纸杯，而杰斐逊接着往自己的那一杯里加了几块方糖，白色的物体在黑色的液体里慢慢溶解，他像是想起了什么似的，微微皱起了眉头。

汉密尔顿将纸杯放到嘴边，温热的液体让他恢复了一点精神，而他身旁的人却少见的安静，他又喝了一口咖啡，开口问道，“出了什么事吗？”

杰斐逊沉默了一会，“是詹姆斯，他昨天给我留了一条信息，说是有很紧急的事情，但他没有接我的电话，一直到现在都没有他的消息，”医院里的咖啡有一股消毒水的味道，他喝着又忍不住往里面多加了点糖。

“这可一点也不像他。”而汉密尔顿手中的三明治也有些冷硬地难以下咽，他轻声说了一句。

“是的，一点也不像，”杰斐逊下意识地捏紧纸杯，一边看着手机屏幕上的一排未读短信。

“会不会睡着了？我觉得他可以照顾好自己的，你不用太过担心，托马斯。”

杰斐逊犹豫着，白色的泡沫在黑色的液体中心打着圈，“其实，”而他刚刚开口又停了下来，好像不确定自己应不应该在这种时候提起这些。

“托马斯？”汉密尔顿放下手中的咖啡，“你有什么瞒着我吗？”而对方此时的表情似乎已经给了他答案。

“其实，他手上的情报分析有了突破，就是那份你之前设法截取的，包含了拉撒路计划的文件。”

汉密尔顿一边听着，一边表情变得可怕，“你、现、在、才、告、诉、我？”

“我们都知道你在这件事上会变得有多情绪化，所以在有正式的结论之前，我们不想刺激到你。”杰斐逊几乎立刻就对自己说出事实的这一举动感到了后悔。

“真是谢谢你们的好心。”汉密尔顿有些咬牙切齿地说。

“亚历克斯，”杰斐逊严肃地看着他，“我们也相信你不会这么感情用事。”

汉密尔顿生硬地吞下难吃的三明治，他想要反驳点什么，但他也意识到如果自己继续反驳会刚好验证了对方的担忧，“那么，你的结论是什么？”他稍稍平复了一下自己的情绪这么问。

“我认为他急着找我的原因是有了最终的分析结果，而现在——”他说到一半，懊恼的情绪突然涌上头来，杰斐逊有些失控地抓着手机锤向了自动贩卖机的货柜。

汉密尔顿无奈地摇了摇头，他叹了口气说，“托马斯，如果是这么重要的事，必须立刻确认才行。”

“我知道，可是这里——”

“我们在这里也做不了任何事，”汉密尔顿打断对方，“与其在这里白白担心，还不如去确认清楚，你也说是很紧急了。”

这一番话好像一壶冰水，反而让杰斐逊冷静了下来，他露出一个微笑，“你说得对。”他将空了的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，一边穿上搁在一旁的外套。

“好，那我现在和医生打个招呼，”汉密尔顿刚刚打开手机准备拨电话，杰斐逊就拦住他，“不，我自己一个人去，你需要睡觉。”

“开什么玩笑？到现在你还想让我置身事外？”汉密尔顿有些不满地抬高音调。

“亚历克斯，我是认真的，现在我需要你好好休息，而且华盛顿夫人也需要你，”杰斐逊伸手按住对方的肩膀，“我保证会把结果第一时间告诉你。”他郑重其事地说，而在对方真诚的目光的注视下，汉密尔顿终于妥协了，“好吧，”他无可奈何地说，“你最好说到做到，”在对方往外走的时候他这么补充道，“先前瞒着我的账我回头再找你算。”

“要知道，这其实是詹米的主意。”杰斐逊整理了一下外套，冲着汉密尔顿眨了眨眼。

杰斐逊把司机留给了汉密尔顿，他则自己开走了停在停车场里的凯迪拉克，商务车驶离医院的时候，街道上已经热闹起来，沿街的银杏树上挂满了红蓝色的装饰，而商店的橱窗和门口都贴上了国庆日的贴画，人行道上有牵着手的情侣，推着童车的三口之家，还有穿着军服，放假回来的士兵，下着雨的七月四日并没有降低民众们的热情。

杰斐逊的车停在一个十字路口，他看到有一个年级和他差不多的男人拉着一个女孩从斑马线上走过，女孩穿着鲜黄色的连衣裙，扎着天蓝色的蝴蝶结，手里拿着一个红蓝色的气球，气球漂浮在靛蓝色的空中，倒影在地面的积水潭里，女孩穿着和她连衣裙一样颜色的雨鞋，兴奋而用力地踩踏着积水前进，神气地好像是一个将军。

杰斐逊的眼神停留在这两人身上似乎过于久了一些，他突然想起了自己被打断的求婚，他的戒指还躺在他的上衣口袋里，距离昨天的晚餐仅仅过去了十二小时不到，在他看来却好像已经过了一整天这么久，而托马斯·杰斐逊的内心涌起一股不甘心，虽然出现了意外，但是现在华盛顿的情况还算稳定，他盯着迟迟不跳的信号灯，一边思考着补救的可能性。

就在他有些不耐烦地用手指敲击着方向盘的时候，他的手机响了，杰斐逊瞥了一眼手机，那是一个陌生的号码，除了他的亲朋好友，一些重要的政府官员和党内人士，很少有人知道他的私人号码，他皱了皱眉，犹豫了几秒，接起了电话。

“你好？”

他留了一个心眼，没有自报姓名，而当他在听到电话那头的人说的话时，就知道这么做只是多此一举。

红灯终于转成了绿灯，而杰斐逊的凯迪拉克依然停着没有启动，马路上此起彼伏地响起了汽车鸣笛声，还有人摇下车窗，伸出头来破口大骂。

杰斐逊挂掉电话，在这片噪音声中，他异常沉默地按住方向盘，过了一会，他踩下油门，猛地往左打方向盘，在路口仓促地变道并急转弯，轮胎摩擦出刺耳的响声，紧接着车子偏离了原来的路线，朝着另一个方向急速地驶去。

从市中心开往城东的圣巴特罗缪医院，杰斐逊只用了十五分钟，他不记得自己闯了多少红灯，超速了几个路段，下一个月恐怕他会收到一打超速罚单和听证会通知书，也会登上很多报纸和网站的头条，批评美国总统不遵守交通法规。

但是他他妈的完全不在乎。

杰斐逊将车停在路边，他握住钥匙的手微微颤抖，锁了三次才将车子锁定，早晨本该是医院最繁忙的时候，而此时此刻宽敞的大门口却围起了警戒线，杰斐逊完全无视了站在门口的工作人员，和四周的人朝他投来的目光和关注，他穿过警戒线，径直走进大厅，选择了一个不太起眼的应急通道，推门走了进去，这时候他接起了手机。

“托马斯，我收到了你的留言，出了什么事？”

那是汉密尔顿的声音，他那边的背景有些嘈杂，听起来像是在室外。

“是詹姆斯，”杰斐逊攀爬着楼梯，而这楼梯看起来好像没有尽头似的，“他被人袭击了，胸口中了枪。”

他能清晰听到在电话那头的汉密尔顿深吸了口气，“我的天啊，究竟发生了什么？他现在怎么样？”

“还没脱离危险，子弹离心脏太近了，他还在手术，”

“是在哪家医院？我立刻就来——”

“不，亚历克斯，听我说，我需要你保护好自己，我已经安排了额外的特勤组特工，不要离开他们的视线。”

“可是，托马斯——”

“就按我说的去做，好吗？我不能再冒一次险。”

电话那一头沉默了一会，汉密尔顿知道对方说出这句话中间所包含的分量，他选择不再和对方争论，“好吧，但你必须随时告诉我最新进展。”

“我会的。”他郑重其事地说。

“你也小心，托马斯。”

杰斐逊挂断了电话，他已经走到了想要去的楼层，他推开防火门，第一个看到的就是安全部长埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德，后者本就苍白的肤色，在看到总统出现在自己面前时显得更加白了，而在那张苍白的脸上却有着一双倔强的绿色眼睛，这让杰斐逊似乎想起了些什么。

“总统先生，您现在来这里会对我们的工作造成困扰——”

“你的工作可做的太好了，埃里克，为什么凌晨接到的报警，我到现在才知道？而且还是通过一个值班医生联系了詹姆斯的紧急联络人？”

“总统先生，这是必要的程序，在目前的情况下，在确保医院的安全之前，我们不能将您置于危险之中。”

杰斐逊只觉得一股无名之火直冲着自己的脑门窜上来，“那你们就可以把我最好的朋友置身于危险之中吗？”他抬高声调，这句不太适合从总统嘴里说出来的话仿佛子弹一样地脱口而出，连同他此刻那双变得锐利无比的灰色眼睛，射出危险而愤怒的光芒。

“我对发生的事情感到很遗憾，总统先生。”

而在一阵尴尬而冰冷的沉默之后，杰斐逊有些不耐烦地摆了摆手，“算了，告诉我现在的情况。”

“我们在昨晚十一点半接到了报警，赶到的时候麦迪逊先生已经没有意识了，报警信号是自动发出的，”

他停顿了一下，而杰斐逊点了点头示意他继续，

“抵达医院的时间是十二点差十分，值班医生实施了抢救，从那之后到现在都在实施手术，”

“我们在医院设立了安全线，同时在对医务人员进行背景信息核查。”

而杰斐逊表情严肃地听着，麦迪逊已经做到了他所能做的预防措施，而他却要时隔这么久，才从一个陌生人口中得知自己的好友命悬一线的消息，他感到很气恼，而在气恼的最后也只剩下了无力，“我不需要知道你们的工作细节，菲茨杰拉德先生，”他冷冷地说，“你现在的位置不在这里，你应该去调查清楚这件事情的真相，不然我觉得不等詹姆斯醒过来，你的位子就准备好让给别人吧。”

从刚才开始一直保持镇静的安全部长，此时擦了擦额头上冒出来的冷汗，“是的，总统先生，我一定会调查清楚。”他转身刚想走，就被身后的人叫住。

“他是怎么报警的？”

“什么？”

“詹姆斯·麦迪逊，你说报警信号是自动发出的，那他是怎么报警的？”

“这个，”安全部长想了想，接着他从一个文件夹里掏出一样东西，杰斐逊定睛一看，那是一个医用透明袋，里面装着一个微小而精致的机械装置。“心脏起搏器，之前麦迪逊先生做过心脏起搏手术，而这个装置是那时候装进去的，”

“起搏器停止工作的时候会触发自动报警装置。”

杰斐逊接过那个袋子，他盯着那个小巧而至关重要的器械，对方接下去讲的话他都没有再注意了，而等到他的部长离开之后，他找了一张椅子坐下，他抬头看了一眼手术室上方亮着的红灯，接着他往后靠去，把后脑勺搭在椅背上，盯着头顶有些刺眼的白炽灯，刚才被点燃的无名之火现在已经燃尽了，只剩下蓝幽幽的残焰，折磨着此时此刻坐在这里，而无视了先前这一切危险的自己。

弗吉尼亚这一年的冬天来得突如其来，而且比往年都要冷得多，仿佛前一天人们还在阳光明媚的秋日下庆祝感恩节，后一天冬日的寒风已经裹挟着冰雪在这座南方卫星悄悄降临。而每到这个时候，对于詹姆斯·麦迪逊而言都是最艰难的时期，裹着被子躲在没有暖气的宿舍里等死和穿上厚厚的外套出门结果在去图书馆的路上被冻死，他无法区分是哪一种情况比较凄惨。

而也就是在这个周六的早晨，他听到了有人在敲他宿舍房间的门，开始他选择了，如同往常一样地，无视敲门的人，而就以往经历来看，通常敲门人会在三十秒内选择放弃并且离开，但这一个人显得特别执着，他一直敲了整整一分钟还没有放弃，一边敲一边还喊着自己的名字。

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，詹米——”

麦迪逊用枕头压住脑袋，但还是盖不过这惹人烦的噪音，最后他不耐烦地喊，“走开，托马斯，别烦我。”

“嗯？什么？那我进来咯？”

接着他听到了开门的声音，麦迪逊轻轻地咒骂了一声，开始怀疑自己人生中所做的决定，比如，没有反锁自己宿舍的门，或者，和托马斯·杰斐逊做朋友。

他将自己整个裹在被子里，好像一个等着成结的蚕茧，杰斐逊走进房间，对着这昏暗的环境皱了皱眉，“这里真是够黑的，这算什么？詹姆斯，你的洞穴？”

“是的，这是我的洞穴，如果你拉开那该死的窗帘让阳光照进来的话我会死。”

“拜托，詹米，”杰斐逊刷得拉开窗帘，阳光一下子射了进来，铺满了整个房间，接着他听到隔着被子传出来一声哀嚎，“在你变成一只蝴蝶之前，回到人间来吧。”

“你要知道，这是违反了我的意志和权利，”麦迪逊从被子里探出头来，重重的黑眼圈更加深了他眼里的怨念。“而且今天是周六。”

“正因为今天是周六，所以才不能错过这早晨大好的时光。”

“我大好的时光就在这里，我的床上。”

“别这样，詹姆斯，”杰斐逊在房间里踱着步，接着他看了看手表，“走吧，我们现在走还能赶上早午餐。”

“走？去哪儿？”麦迪逊睁大眼睛，一脸不可思议地盯着对方，好像对方说了什么人类的思想是荒芜的沙漠之类的鬼话。

“文艺复兴画展，拉斐尔，米开朗基罗，来嘛。”

“呃，不，我还没有去意大利的计划，除非你和我说的是那种复制品展览或者廉价的光影秀，如果是的话，我立刻开除你作为我的朋友。”

“我的天啊，詹姆斯，你用不着去意大利，因为他们就在市立美术馆，而且是真迹。”杰斐逊以为自己对对方的一本正经已经有了深刻的认识，而显然他错了，“你不会想错过的。”

“我没时间，我还有很多论文要写。”

“还有一个半月才是期末考试，而且你可以晚上回来再写，写个通宵，就像你昨天那样。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“我看到你凌晨三点发的ins动态了：清咖啡——我黑暗的欲望之源。”

“不要把我的推文念出来！”麦迪逊抓起枕头砸向杰斐逊，被后者勉强地挡下来，“拜托，詹姆斯，你已经一个月没出过门了，这很不健康。”

“我自己的健康由我自己的意志来定义。”

“出去透透气，你会需要的。”

“我需要的是这张床，还有不用和人争论的周末早上。”

无论杰斐逊怎么据理力争，麦迪逊始终负隅顽抗，而最终这场争论以杰斐逊宣告放弃而告终，他叹了口气拉上窗帘，“好吧，詹姆斯，我回头再来找你。”

“不要一直来找我，难道学生会竞选还不够你忙的吗？”

听到对方这句话的杰斐逊露出一个无声的微笑，他打开门后又停下转过身，“需要我带点什么东西给你吗？”

对方没有搭理他，而等杰斐逊走出宿舍楼，他的手机上收到一条短信。

“我要霍顿斯的枫叶糖浆拿铁和甜甜圈。”

杰斐逊翘了翘嘴角，他将手机塞回口袋，过了一会，他的手机又震了一下。

“还有拉斐尔的画册集，就图书馆里一直借出状态的那本。”

如果说在这个迅速赛博电子化的世界，还有哪一批人在坚持捍卫传统图书的话，那么詹姆斯·麦迪逊绝对是最坚定的那一个。

在回到弗吉尼亚之前，他在纽约州的普林斯顿大学就读了两年，后来因为身体原因而回到了离家更近的弗吉尼亚大学，提前入学的他直接转入大学三年级，由于大量的课程免修和跳级，加上年龄差距，詹姆斯·麦迪逊与他的同学基本很少存在交集，而事实上，也没有什么人注意到这个身材瘦小、内向忧郁的男孩。

而对詹姆斯·麦迪逊来说，他并不在意形影独只，独来独往，他只想将自己的精力投入到书本中，而对外界的事务毫不关心。弗吉尼亚大学的图书馆并不大，藏书也不如普林斯顿的丰富，但他依然将大部分的时间都花费在了图书馆里，一排排的高耸书架和宽敞的阅读室足以淹没这个不起眼的身影了。

在这个充斥着平板电脑和星巴克咖啡杯后面的耳鬓厮磨的空间里，麦迪逊一直觉得自己是个异类，直到有一天，他在自己再次借阅那本帕斯卡尔的《思想录》的时候，在空白的页边上发现了一条批注：

人只不过是一根芦苇，是自然界里最脆弱的东西；但他是一根会思想的芦苇。想压倒他，用不着整个宇宙都拿起武器；一团雾气、一滴水就足以致他死命了。然而，当宇宙压倒他的时候，人仍然比致他于死地的东西更高贵；因为他知道自己会死，知道宇宙对他所具备的优势，而宇宙对此却一无所知。

因此，我们的全部尊严就在于思想。我们必须通过思想，而不是通过我们无法填满的空间和时间来提升自己。因此，让我们努力，好好思想，这就是道德的准则。

_——每个人都有思考的权利和义务，同样地，每个人都有表达自己意志的权利，人生来就是自由而独立的，权力应该由众人的意志决定。_

麦迪逊看到这段文字觉得有点意外，文字的主人的字迹隽秀而清健，透着一股不符合时代的古典气息，他抱着好奇心去电脑上查阅了一下，除了自己的，他只找到一条借阅记录，属于一个名字缩写为T.J.的学生。

麦迪逊当然不认识什么名字缩写为T.J.的人，他拿着书坐到书桌边，用钢笔在那段批注下面留下了一行字：

_——每个人的思想都是独立的，同时也是散乱而不成熟的，只有在适合的制度的引导下才能成为公权力的结构，而自由主义的最终结果则是混乱的乌托邦。_

写完这段批注，他将书还了回去，然后就忘了这件事，而大概过了一个星期，他在宿舍楼下的留言板上看到一条留给自己的留言，它夹在一堆广告和宣传单中间，而留言人的名字缩写正是T.J.，至于为什么他知道是留给自己的，因为留言人用令他印象深刻的字迹在纸条上写着：

_想要继续关于芦苇的辩论吗？_

麦迪逊深吸了口气，他一下子上前将留言纸撕下来塞进口袋里，还能感觉到自己心脏在砰砰跳，还不是好的那种，如果此时此刻帕斯卡尔本人站在他面前，都不会显得比这更加荒谬。

下课后的图书馆门口人头攒动，而麦迪逊站在一个不起眼的角落里，他低着头，盯着手机屏幕，手指有些神经质地按压着手机键盘，一直到他感觉到有什么人走到他面前停住了脚步。

“詹姆斯·麦迪逊？”

麦迪逊抬起头，看到自己面前站着一个高个子的年轻人，他的金发在阳光下闪烁着赤铜色的光泽，海军制服式的休闲大衣衬出他高挑的身材，除此之外他还戴着一条与肤色很相称的红蓝格子围巾，最后他摘下墨镜，露出一双灰色的眼睛，他看了看站在面前的那个戴着黑框眼镜，穿着格子衬衫和灰色兜帽衫的人，接着他收起墨镜，一边伸出手去，“我是托马斯·杰斐逊。”

而麦迪逊没有说话，也没有伸手，他沉默地打量着面前的人，这让杰斐逊感到有点不自在，“怎么了，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

麦迪逊摇了摇头，“不，只是你和我想象的不太一样。”

“好的不一样？”

对方露出一个笑容，这反而让麦迪逊感到了尴尬，“呃……”他一时想不到用什么语句来化解这样的尴尬，于是他只能伸出手，有些僵硬地握了握对方的手，“我是詹姆斯·麦迪逊。”而对方却依然大方地保持着笑容，好像根本不在意，或者没有注意他的尴尬，过了一会，麦迪逊像是想起了什么，“你怎么知道我住在哪里？”他这么问。

“哦，像你这样一直出没图书馆的学生可不多，只要稍微利用关系网打听一下就能知道了。”杰斐逊若无其事地说，好像这对他来说是一件很平常的事。

“我感到我的隐私受到了侵犯，”麦迪逊皱了皱眉，一边用手推了推眼镜，“不过看在学术讨论的份上就算了。”

“什么学术讨论？”而对方一脸诧异地看着自己，“帕斯卡尔，是你说要继续辩论的？”麦迪逊这么补充。

话音刚落，对方像是听到了什么好笑的言论，忍不住笑出了声，“不是，我只是想和你一起吃饭。”

麦迪逊看着面前的人笑着发出邀请，突然产生了一股强烈的抵触情绪，他几乎立刻就准备转身逃离这个令他不适的场景，而紧接着金发的男人就纠正说，“不，我是说，我们可以边吃边讨论，我知道有一家在学校附近的餐厅还不错。”

不久之后，麦迪逊才知道为什么自己会觉得对方有点眼熟，作为弗吉尼亚大学学生会的重要成员，托马斯·杰斐逊总是活跃在各种学生活动和校园演说里，在这个新思潮互相碰撞的动荡年代里，革命与独立的思想潮流早已席卷了各个北美联合卫星，尤其是在大学校园里，也许在哪次自己去图书馆的途中，麦迪逊就在路上见过杰斐逊激情演讲的身影。

托马斯·杰斐逊是个天生的领袖，在他身边总不会缺少追随者和崇拜者，而相比之下，詹姆斯·麦迪逊却少有地充当着批评者和观察者的角色，曾经的他习惯于独来独往，而现在的他则开始坐在桌子的另一边，倾听着杰斐逊讲述关于学校里发生的各种各样的事迹，并且时不时地给出自己的评论。

这样的关系持续了将近一年，其中两人不乏有过因为性格差异巨大而产生分歧，比如这次周末早晨的不幸事件，而作为这次文艺复兴画展的回报，麦迪逊答应看一眼杰斐逊的学生会竞选的演讲稿。

“你觉得怎么样？”

自第一次认识以后，飞翔的河马就成了他们经常光顾的餐厅，杰斐逊喝着餐后咖啡，而麦迪逊正在吃掉最后一口巧克力蛋糕，一边翻看着他面前的演讲稿。

托马斯·杰斐逊确实非常有天赋，他的文字极其富有感染力，配上他的演说才华，可以将其演绎得更有戏剧性，只是，麦迪逊推了推眼镜，“会不会太激进了？”他给出这样的评价。

“詹米亲爱的，激进在这样的演说里可是优势，这样可以让人印象深刻。”

“是的，在当下的时刻，”麦迪逊在一个皮质封面的笔记本上写着什么，那是他去年圣诞节从对方手里收到的礼物，据他本人对此的评价是过于古典的审美，但却是最适合对方的礼物。

“激进的文字能够激发听者的共鸣，让他们在情绪激昂的同时在大脑里产生化学物质多巴胺，通过这种信号让他们误以为自己对发言人产生了好感，顺便说一句，这和人吃甜食会心情好，以及恋爱中的双方总是互有好感是一个道理。”

杰斐逊放下手里的咖啡杯，用一种不可思议的表情看着他，“你的意思是，这是为什么他们在情人节吃巧克力的原因？”

“如果你想要这么理解的话。”

“我们还在谈论关于演讲稿的事情吗？詹米？”

“我是说，这种亢奋的状态是短暂的，”麦迪逊往自己的咖啡里加了糖，“这也就是为什么你这么受欢迎，民意调查却始终赢不了的原因，你需要实质性的东西来让人记忆深刻，”他喝了一口咖啡，又往里加了点糖，“加一点实际性和可操纵的内容如何？”

“比如？”

“比如，你准备怎么实施你的理念，你的任期计划等等。”

麦迪逊抬起头，看着对方一脸费解的样子，他叹了口气，收起桌上的稿子，“我可以试着替你修改，从我认为可行的角度。”

“太感谢了，詹米，你可真是个天使。”

杰斐逊露出一个笑容，对方的语气让麦迪逊感到一阵恶寒，“选举是什么时候？”

“两周后。”

“唔，那有点紧急了，这段时间恐怕你会见不到我。”

“哎？那我们的例行午餐——”

“嗯？你还想不想让我修改你的稿子了？”

杰斐逊终于闭上了嘴，他看着麦迪逊似乎终于对手里的咖啡的甜度感到了满意。

大约一周后，杰斐逊从对方手里收到了一份几乎是重新写过的演讲稿，在他来得及抱怨之前，演讲就取得了出人意料的效果，他的民意调查飞快地上涨，超过了其他几个候选人，而就他的竞选团队来说，下周的选举也仿佛是志在必得。

“如果成功了的话，你就欠我一个很大的人情了。”

“我不会向别人隐瞒，詹姆斯，这都是你的功劳，到时候我们一定要好好庆祝一下，地方由你来选。”

“不要高兴得太早，托马斯，”麦迪逊用他一贯冷静的声音敲打着自己的伙伴，“学校里的政治斗争有时候比你想象的要凶险得多。”

“所以说你是不是考虑加入我呢？我的意思是，我知道现在也很好，但是，如果有你的话——”

电话那一头沉默了一会，像是对这突如其来的邀约感到毫无心理准备，通常来说，麦迪逊也许会立刻拒绝，不过这一次他想了想说，“那你可得准备比请我吃饭更加吸引人的条件了。”

这是在出事的那天晚上，他们两人之间进行的最后一次对话，托马斯·杰斐逊不会想到，自己抱着有趣的心态参加的竞选，最终演变成了一场险恶的风暴，而即将伴随他一生的政治漩涡，也在这么早的时期就已经降临在他身边。

托马斯·杰斐逊感到自己坐了很久，他忍不住调整了一下坐姿，好让自己僵硬的后背不再那么疼痛，医院里明晃晃的白炽灯十分刺眼，他不断地回想起那天晚上，在昏暗的灯光下，对手脸上讥讽的微笑和轻蔑的眼神，而那些谩骂和侮辱，都抵不过对方手上那副破碎的黑框眼镜来得刺眼。

杰斐逊舒了口气，前一天晚上他几乎没有合过眼，他感到筋疲力尽，却不想在这里打瞌睡，他从椅子上站起来，准备走一圈，再喝杯咖啡提提神，而就在这时候，他看到手术室的红灯熄灭了，接着门被推开，有个穿着手术服的医生走了出来，他的目光四下搜寻着，最终停留在自己身上。

“总统先生，”

杰斐逊感到自己屏住呼吸，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳，仿佛在等着什么重要的判决。

“手术还算成功，病人的生命体征稳定了，但是，”他停顿了一下，像是在寻找合适的语气来表述接下来的内容。

托马斯·杰斐逊平静地听着接下来的话，而亮堂堂的等候大厅却在一点点变暗，他好像又回到了那个漆黑的废弃仓库，杂乱的呼吸和浸湿的汗水驱赶着他的理智，在布满了灰尘和垃圾的地板上，他看到了血迹，接着是角落里倒在地上的人。

命运的风暴再次无情地从他们身上碾过，而每一次，它都会带走点什么，留给他们的只有不可收拾的残局和无法挽回的后果。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of power always comes with collateral damage.

詹姆斯·麦迪逊好像是被疼醒了，起搏器让心脏恢复跳动的那一刻，微弱的心跳声却堪比一个小型炸弹在他耳边爆炸，他艰难地睁开眼睛，有什么发热的液体从他的额前流下来，在他的眼镜被打掉之后，麦迪逊只觉得眼前的视野一片模糊，他张口呼吸，却感到撕心裂肺地疼痛，漆黑的空气里弥漫着血腥和呕吐物的气味，他是怎么到这里的？有好几个人在他旁边笑着说着什么，他的脑袋被挨了好几下，在嗡嗡的耳鸣声里他只能分辨出“写多管闲事的文章”、“眼瞎站错队”、“不知好歹”这些破碎的语句。

接着他想了起来，自己是怎么在路上被拦下来，怎么被拖拽到这座废弃的仓库里，又是怎么承受那些粗暴的拳打脚踢。他不记得自己挨了多少打，只记得腹部在接连被踢了几脚之后，他忍不住将胃里的所有东西都吐了出来，直到血腥味布满他的口腔，随着他剧烈的咳嗽而吐出来的变成了鲜红而浓稠的液体，似乎是无止境的殴打终于停止了，他听到几个人在距离远一点的地方交头接耳，最后有人走过来，将手机扔在他面前，“打电话找你的小男朋友求救吧，美人儿。”

讥笑声好像隔着一层玻璃，传到他耳朵里时听起来依然无比刺耳，过了一会，四周再次变得如死一般安静，只有似乎从很远的地方传来的金属敲打声和自己的心跳声，时间一分一秒地过去，他开始慢慢感到了呼吸困难，好像这唯一的声音也要渐渐消失了，而自己也即将被遗忘在这个肮脏而布满灰尘的角落里。

又不知过去了多久，他面前的手机震动了起来，而他试图挪动僵硬的身体，却疼得根本动弹不了，他感到筋疲力尽，有些放弃了似的闭上眼睛。

“詹姆斯，”

呼唤他名字的声音伴随着匆忙的脚步声越靠越近，“詹姆斯……？詹姆斯！”

有人伸手托着他的身体，一边贴住他脖子上的脉搏，接着说话人的声音变得更加紧张而急促，“坚持住，麦迪逊先生，救护车马上就到了。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊想要睁开眼睛，却觉得眼皮仿佛比铅块还要沉，他觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，居然梦见了大学时期的事情，自己什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？是头脑老化的征兆吗？还是说他听说过的那个理论是真的，人在临死前会将自己生前的片段播放一遍，真可惜啊，他这么想，既感叹于这个理论居然是真的，也对自己死前看到的是这样的画面而感到遗憾。

呼吸里的血腥气渐渐散去，取而代之的是医用氧气的干涩与刺鼻的消毒水味，而这个时候詹姆斯·麦迪逊意识到自己或许还没有死，因为无论是哪一套学说的理论，死去的世界都不应该是这个样子的，灯光刺激着他合着的眼皮，这种感觉就好像有人直视着日食，你明知他就在那儿，却始终看不清他的真面目，最终，强烈的好奇心驱使着他挣扎着睁开眼睛，第一个映入眼帘的是医院标志性的网格天花板，一时间他不知是该松口气还是觉得可惜，可惜自己错过将一切都丢在身后的机会。

他试了试活动身体，而身体却像是一块石头一样纹丝不动，接着他试图转头移开视线，也使不出一点力气，最后他只能动了动眼珠，瞥见了站在病房外的杰斐逊。

他看起来很糟糕，就和那天晚上他在仓库里找到自己的时候差不多，他听到匆忙的脚步声和紊乱的喘息声，接着他蹲下身子，有些手忙脚乱地扶起倒在地上的人，全然不顾自己的衣服被血污和呕吐物弄脏。

麦迪逊感到自己的左边眼睛被打肿了，疼得睁不开，他伸手擦了擦眼角的血迹，他的另一只手架在杰斐逊的肩膀上，将自己整个身体的重量都支撑在对方身上，可他依然觉得自己每走一步都像是浑身散架了一般。

他抬头看了一眼沉默不语的同伴，瞥见了他脸上的血迹。

“你动手打人了吗？”

“别傻了，詹姆斯，这是你的血迹。”

“你是真的以为我被打傻了吗？托马斯。”

杰斐逊没有立刻回答，也没有转头去看他的同伴，只是微微握紧扶住对方的手，“这是他们自找的，”过了一会，他一字一顿、咬牙切齿地说，“如果他们不想让我赢，就应该直接冲着我来，而不是伤害一个毫无相关的第三者。”

麦迪逊叹了口气，他额头和嘴角的伤口被牵扯着隐隐作痛，“你不明白吗？这是一个警告——有谁敢站在你这边，就会是这样的下场。”

杰斐逊听着对方的话，感到一股怒火又从心头直往上窜，“我他妈的根本不在乎什么选举，去他妈的主席的位子，我无法容忍有人这么对待我的朋友。”

话音刚落，杰斐逊就在等对方对于他过于冲动的批评，而他却没有等到，过了一会，他听到了对方用有些低沉的声音这么说，“现在下这样的结论未必还早了一些……托马斯。”

“詹姆斯？”

“我想他们说对了一点，我确实很会写，而有时候用笔可以造成无法想象的结果。”

之后很长一段时间他们都不再说话，这块学校附近的废置工地附近的马路很荒凉，沿途甚至没有路灯，两人搀扶着在月光仅有的一点照明下往前走，在快要走到路的尽头的时候，杰斐逊终于再次开口，像是做了很久的心理建设。

“我很抱歉，詹姆斯，是我连累了你。”

而麦迪逊摇了摇头，“我说过了，托马斯，无论范围多小，这都是权力的斗争，而只要是权力的斗争就会伴随着附加伤害。”

过了这么长时间，即使成为了总统，你还是毫无长进啊。

麦迪逊最后看了一眼那个站在玻璃前憔悴的身影，这似乎已经是他这一次维持清醒状态的极限了，他的意识又模糊起来，接着他闭上了眼睛，再次沉入无底的黑暗里。

托马斯·杰斐逊在隔离病房的玻璃窗前站了好久，在很长一段时间内他都被担心和焦虑的情绪笼罩着，而无暇去思考目前的状况，以至于在情况暂时稳定下来之后，他竟然感到了迷茫和虚脱，他早已习惯了麦迪逊这座最后的堡垒，而当这座堡垒无声无息地坍塌时，他成了孤单地守卫着城堡的人，等待着不知何时会来的援军。

他盯着病床上的人发呆，再接着他看到玻璃上有个陌生的人影，苍白而憔悴，茫然而无措，如果詹姆斯·麦迪逊站在这个人面前，恐怕一定会用他特有的冷淡而挖苦的语调狠狠地责备他。

杰斐逊想到这里，突然感到自己的心脏像是被什么东西用力地攥紧，有一股热流涌上自己的胸腔，让他一时间感到呼吸困难，他再一次搞砸了，在明明有过这么惨痛的教训之后，过于一帆风顺的环境让他变得懈怠而傲慢，而他无比痛恨这样的自己，杰斐逊深吸了口气，将涌上自己眼角的液体压了下去。

接着他像是想到了什么，打开手机发送了一封短信，他几乎是立刻收到了回信，就好像收信人一直在等待着他的消息。

我很高兴他没事，托马斯。

调查有进展了吗？是什么人干的？

你感觉怎么样？需不需要我来医院？

短信像是一连串子弹一样地从他手机屏幕上弹出来，很显然亚历山大·汉密尔顿不仅仅是在写作上具有速度的天赋。

杰斐逊没有来得及回复对方，他感觉到有人朝他走了过来，他抬起头，看到安全部长再次站在他面前，对方看起来比早上的时候镇静了许多，面色也没有那么苍白了。

“总统先生，”他有些生硬地打着招呼，这让杰斐逊不禁回想起来，自己每次在詹姆斯的办公室里见到对方时，对方那一脸冷淡的表情，

“这是机密等级一级的文件和白宫一级应急预案，”他递过来两个文件夹，“这是麦迪逊先生先前设置好，发生紧急事件后而启动的应急程序。”

杰斐逊拆开其中一个文件夹，他看了一眼里面的文件，接着迅速地合上，他表情严肃地对站在面前的人说，“现在立刻召集相关人员回白宫向我汇报。”

“是的，总统先生。”

在对方转身走开的时候，杰斐逊像是想起了什么，“这是机密。”他加了这么一句，话刚出口他就意识到了自己的多此一举，而安全部长埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德只是点了点头，“在这个特殊的时期，确实再小心也不为过，”他想了想，还是将憋到嘴边的话说了出来，“总统先生。”

杰斐逊不确定自己理解了对方这句话里的意思，他只是隐约觉得自己或许将来应该更加插手关于安全方面的事务，以免他的直系下属认为自己的上司是副总统，而丝毫不把他放在眼里。

在他这么想的时候，他的手机响了起来，他看到来电人的名字，转身走进了楼梯间。

“托马斯？你还好吧？你没有回短信。”

“听着，亚历克斯，你现在在哪儿？”

“我刚从夫人的酒店出来，正准备回去，怎么了？”

“你感觉怎样，觉得累吗？”

“你第一天认识我吗？托马斯·杰斐逊，”从电话那头传来一阵轻笑，“我什么时候感到累过？”

“那很好，我们半小时后在白宫的椭圆厅见。”

“我以为你让我回去休息？”电话那头的声音听起来有些意外。

“是的，计划变了，具体的见面再说。”

汉密尔顿走下阶梯，大堂里的自助餐台被红蓝色的帷幔包裹着，上面摆放着一排排的苹果派和杯子蛋糕，他穿过那充满着甜品与糕点香味的大厅，走出大门来到午后温和而明亮的阳光下，而此时此刻，不论是华美的装饰、丰盛的菜肴和明媚的阳光，看起来都是那样的索然无味。

“我明白了，一会见，托马斯。”

一艘被橙黄色的火光包裹下的旧式舰船，在灰蓝色的海面上扬帆破浪。

浑厚而明亮的色彩，浓重而干净的笔触，威廉·特纳笔下的舰船都有着这样无声的力量，仿佛可以从平静的表面上破框而出。

银发的男人站在油画前，却并没有在欣赏上世纪的英国画家的画作，他的视线游离在半空， 空旷的大厅里，昏暗的灯光聚焦在他身上，勾勒出暗金色的轮廓，仿佛他也成了这幅油画中的一部分。

“主教还活着，”他低下头，一边漫不经心地玩弄着手里的棋子，一边用他特有的低沉嗓音这么说着，他的声音很轻，好像是在喃喃自语，而在仅有的光影之外，让人很难注意到的地方，站着一个高挑的身影，或者更准确地说，是一个半透明的全息影像。他挺直后背，双手放在身后，无机质的蓝色眼睛混合着电子设备的光芒，“我可没想到你会失手，影子。”

“我很抱歉，阁下，我检查过他没有了心跳。”

殉道者冷笑了一声，“你是说，他是死而复生的吗？”他捏紧手里的棋子，用冷酷的声音质问，“我没有兴趣听你的借口。”

“阁下，我会弥补自己犯下的错误——”

“闭嘴。”银发的男人转过身，恶狠狠地将手里的棋子砸了过去，棋子穿透全息影像重重地摔在地上，影像里的男人低下头，单膝跪在地上。

而站着的男人不再说话，他的手指摩挲着光滑的棋子表面，过了一会，他用阴沉的语气开口，“你知道该怎么做。”

“是。”被称为影子的男人点了点头，而接下去的时间里，整个大厅都被一股压抑的沉默所笼罩着，所能听到的只有皮革鞭挞皮肤的声响，还有些许从咬紧牙关的缝隙里漏出来的吸气声，而殉道者只是面无表情地听着，他站在原地不发一言，直到对方裸露的后背在连续不断的鞭打下变得皮开肉绽，血肉模糊。

“够了。”

最后，殉道者用他冷酷的声音终止了刑罚，而跪在地上的年轻人有些颤抖地放下手里的皮鞭，他的身体因为疼痛而勉强保持着平衡，而他抬起头来露出的眼神里却写满了顺从。

“至少你还知道不能出声，很好。”殉道者转过身，慢慢走了过来，“希望你吸取这个教训。”他停在全息影像面前，一边欣赏着对方苍白的脸色和发抖的身体。

“……是的，阁下。”

“虽然你犯了无法挽回的错误，但是计划依然照常，首要目标还是奥林匹亚斯。”

“遵命，阁下。”

“不要再搞砸了，影子，”银发的年长者居高临下地看着对方，大厅里唯一的灯光投落在他身后，他的脸背着光被埋在阴影里，只有一双灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，“不然的话，”他抬起手，手里捏着的正是黑方的骑士。“下一次我不会再这么仁慈。”

他的骑士恭顺地点了点头，殉道者挥了挥手，全息影像就这样消失了，他的注意力重新回到面前的油画上，橙黄色的战火安静地熊熊燃烧，就连最坚固的战舰也无法幸免。

在回白宫之前，汉密尔顿又去了一趟华盛顿所在的医院，华盛顿先生的情况趋于稳定，却依然没有好转的迹象，他颇为无奈地向一晚上无法合眼的夫人这么转告，而不管怎样，对他们来说，此刻没有消息便是好消息。

当载着他的车驶离医院时，临近傍晚时分的阳光如同烘烤得金黄的吐司，铺洒在他们沿路驶过的景色上，汉密尔顿将注意力转向窗外，他看到他们经过了天文台，杜邦公园，史密森国家博物馆和独立日纪念碑。此时此刻的马路边上，公园的台阶上和纪念碑底下都挤满了人，等待着即将开始的军乐队游行，而即使是隔着一段距离，他也能感受到从人群中扑面而来的生气勃勃与欢声笑语，汉密尔顿感到有些惊讶，他能清晰地记起这些场所在他们的计划书和规划图上一点一点地变成现实，可他似乎从未真正有过时间和精力，来亲眼见证这些属于美利坚联合卫星的崭新的地标，而这看起来欢快，甚至有些喧闹的平凡场景，却也是建立在巨大的代价和无数人的牺牲之上。

最后，他们的车穿过纪念碑广场，开上潮汐湖环路，朝着白宫驶去，早晨的阴雨早已散去，天气也已转晴，对汉密尔顿来说，四周却仍像是被一团迷雾笼罩，如同冬天里湖面升起的雾气，而只有一点可以确定的是，他绝不会让这份来之不易的安逸和平凡被肆意地破坏。

今天的白宫有些不同寻常，本应安排在下午的媒体会和独立日讲话，连同晚上八点的晚宴和国庆烟火，并沒有因为上午发生的意外而取消，大厅和草坪上有着许多记者、外烩工作人员和白宫安保。而汉密尔顿并没有停留，他径直走进了位于总统办公室对面的椭圆形会议室，这里之所以被称为椭圆形会议室不是因为别的，而是得名于位于会议室中央的椭圆形操控界面，可以将所有的资料、通讯和影像全部投到上方的全息屏幕上，通常总统都会选择在这里召开一些与部长们的重要会议，而今天在这里的只有总统和安全部长两人。

自动门在他的身后关上，会议室里最远处那面墙上挂着巨大的显示屏，上面转播着纪念碑广场上正在进行的军乐队游行，游行从杜邦环路开始，经过纪念碑广场，在潮汐湖结束，转播只有画面而没有声音，却也仍能隔着屏幕感受到来自民众的热情。

托马斯·杰斐逊抬起头，他看到走进来的人，只是微微点了点头，接着便转过头冲着站在他对面的人说，“现在国务卿加入我们了，你不妨将你的结论向他汇报一下吧。”

汉密尔顿走到控制台前，抬头看着上方的蓝色显示屏，屏幕的左侧是近几年来涉及政商界的刺杀案，他们一直没有追查到凶手的身份，抓拍到的最清楚的照片也不过是几张模糊的戴着面具的黑色侧影，而看似随机而毫无关联的被害人也为调查造成了不少障碍，而另一侧的则是他之前没有见过的文件。

“这是我们对拉撒路文件的解析结果，”他伸手指了指右侧的文件，“我们发现拉撒路计划是一个通过赛博技术和高科技医疗器械，对人体进行生体改造和强化的项目，”

汉密尔顿一脸不可思议地听着对方的话，好像自己在听着什么科幻小说的剧情，

“从这个结论再来推断之前的案件，我们可以发现，”

埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德伸手从左侧的文件夹里调出两个档案，

“受害人：米切尔·罗恩斯坦，罗氏医药科技的首席科技官和科技代表，在自己位于纽约市的别墅被枪杀；还有这个受害人：奈森内尔·德克斯特，自由记者，曾经就药物改造和医用器械写过专栏文章，”

“我们认为这两个人都和这个神秘的项目有关，而出于某种利益关系，这两人都被杀害，而我们一直未能掌握杀手的情报，直到我们看到这个：”

他将另一侧的文件放大，“零号试验体，也是我们目前所了解的唯一一个成功的案例，通过现场取到的残留DNA，对比档案中的基因序列，我们可以确定两人是同一个人，”

他说到这里的时候停顿了一下，而杰斐逊开口发问，“你认为这也是詹姆斯被袭击的原因？”

“是的，现场的资料都被销毁了，在这里的是麦迪逊先生事先做过的备份，为了以防万一。”

杰斐逊听着皱了皱眉，“你觉得他们为什么这么做？”

“目前尚不清楚，但我们会从这个试验体入手，找出这些刺杀案之间的关联，也就能找出背后的策划者和他们的目的。”

“我有一点不明白的是，为什么他们要杀掉合作伙伴？”杰斐逊看着那些文件这么发问，“我是说，如果医药科技公司是他们的资助人之一的话。”

“或许他们在清除知情者和相关利益者，以防情报泄露？”

杰斐逊没有立刻回答，他交叉着手臂，手指敲击着手肘，看起来或许是这样，不过这只是表面现象，他更想知道的是背后的原因，“也或许，他们的计划已经差不多完成了，他们正在收尾。”

他轻声地说，而安全部长听了露出有些困惑的表情，从刚才到现在，站在一旁的汉密尔顿都一言不发，他看着屏幕上的照片和资料，突然感到眼前一阵目眩，这种感觉像极了他那一片迷雾般的梦境，他的眼前有一瞬间像是被什么东西遮住了，以至于他一下子没有站稳，打了个踉跄。

“亚历克斯？你没事吧？”杰斐逊想要上前搀扶，却想起还有第三人在场，他稍许克制了一下自己的语气，只用关切的目光看着对方。

“我没事，只是稍微有点头晕。”

看着对方苍白的面色，杰斐逊本想说点什么，犹豫了一下还是把刚到嘴边的话咽了回去，他将视线转回面前的显示屏上。

“我们目前还不能知道他们的下一步计划是什么，我也可以合理地推测他们会针对你进行袭击，总统先生，”安全部长接着刚才被打断的话题往下说，“我建议你取消今天的公开活动。”

杰斐逊看了看对方，接着他抬头看了看显示屏上的档案，然后做出了一个鼓舞人心，却在事后证明似乎并不那么明智的决定，“不，我不会因为未知的风险而取消今天的活动，这将是一个信号：我们不会被隐藏在阴影里的敌人吓到，除非他们真有这个胆子光明正大地冲进白宫，”说到这里，他的目光落回站在面前的安全部长身上，“关于这一点，我想我们可以相信白宫的安全系统。”

菲茨杰拉德点了点头，“我们已经增加了安保，以确保万无一失。”

“除此之外，提升哥伦比亚特区重点区域的安保等级，务必要确保公共活动安全进行。”

安全部长走了出去，等到房间里只剩下两个人的时候，杰斐逊换了一种语气半开玩笑地说，“如果我真的遇到袭击，那么说不定可以说服那帮国会的蠢货批准在安全保卫方面的预算。”

而他话音刚落，就看到站在面前的人一脸严肃地看着他。

“这个笑话一点也不好笑，托马斯·杰斐逊。”

汉密尔顿一字一顿地说，他本来略显苍白的脸色现在因为生气而微微泛红，这让杰斐逊感到有些惊讶，他先是愣了一会，然后就开始后悔自己这句过于轻佻而不合时宜的言辞。

“我很抱歉，亚历克斯，我不是这个意思。”

杰斐逊走上前，而汉密尔顿有些赌气似的躲开对方伸过来的手，“算了，我要去工作了，你记得把演讲稿背背熟吧，别白费了我的一番功夫。”

他转身想要离开，却被身后的人拉住了手臂，“亚历克斯，今天晚宴结束后有空吗？我们可以出去喝一杯吗？”

汉密尔顿有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，“今天？你现在还有心情谈这些吗？”

“我有很重要的话要对你说。”

汉密尔顿看着对方一脸认真的表情，接着他想起来昨天在晚餐时对方被打断而没有说完的话，

“好吧，那到时候再说。”

他有些无奈而妥协似的舒了口气，紧绷的肩膀垂了下来，眼神也不像刚才那样咄咄逼人，他抬手将落到额前的发丝拨到耳后。

“你真的没事吗？不需要休息吗？”

“不，只是，”这一次汉密尔顿没有再激烈地反驳，而是露出一个浅浅甚至有些脆弱的微笑，“一下子发生了很多事。”

“打起精神来，这是属于我们所有人的节日。”

对方这么说，接着他感受到了一个结实的拥抱，他本想要躲开，但当他靠上对方的肩膀的时候，就好像终于找到了可以暂时歇一会的地方，他不由地伸手抱上去，然后他感到自己胸口膈到了一个硬邦邦的东西。

“嗯？你身上带了什么东西？”

杰斐逊开始没有意识到对方在说什么，直到他想到自己从昨天晚上到现在还没有换过外套，他准备好的戒指还躺在他的上衣口袋里。他突然紧张起来，好像所有的计划和秘密下一秒就要暴露，而托马斯·杰斐逊觉得自己必须抢占先机，哪怕现在看起来是最坏的时机。

又或者是最好的？这个念头在他脑海中一闪而过，然后他就做出了决定。

“亚历山大——”

而突然地，他怀里的人颤抖起来，“……托马斯。”紧接着，对方用一反常态的慌乱语调开口。

杰斐逊觉得不太对劲，他松开怀抱，看到面前的人睁大双眼盯着房间里的一点，他顺着对方的目光望去，看到房间最远端的显示屏幕上，原本转播着纪念碑广场的军乐队游行的画面现在化作了一片火海，惊恐四散的人群和爆炸过后的残骸在无声中穿透着屏幕，好像打开的地狱之门。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death doesn't discriminate.

起先大家都以为是某种表演，直到爆炸的冲击仿佛恶魔燃烧的火舌，吞噬了沿街而站的围观人群，而紧接着在相隔不远的地方又此起彼伏地响起了第二和第三次爆炸声，爆炸产生的热浪和碎片无情地裹挟住往四周散开的幸存者，原本色彩缤纷、欢声笑语的场景，在那一瞬间仿佛被泼上了滚烫的颜料，只剩下了炼狱的色彩。

而此时的白宫，总统召集了他的所有内阁成员和高级部长，偌大的椭圆厅现在挤满了人，更充斥着一股不安和焦躁的空气，有很多人甚至已经安排了休假，突如其来的袭击令每一个人都感到措手不及。

在这些人中间最为焦虑的就是安全部长埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德，他竭力保持着镇静，握住文件的手却在微微颤抖，而托马斯·杰斐逊站在椭圆形会议桌的一端，看起来出奇地冷静，表情却异常严肃。

“和我们说一下目前的情况，菲茨杰拉德先生。”

“第一也是主要爆炸点在巡游花车上，”他将手中的文件投到屏幕上，“次要爆炸点二号和三号在五分钟后依次引爆，位置分别在纪念碑广场台阶和中心花园，都是人流最集中的地点。”

杰斐逊听到这句话皱了皱眉，“伤亡情况如何？”

“截至目前有25人死亡，150人受伤，我们还在进行排查。”

听完对方的报告，杰斐逊将视线转向房间里剩下的人，“诸位，如果没有异议的话，我决定取消今天在白宫的所有活动和烟火表演，”

对于这个决定，并没有人说话或者提出异议，而杰斐逊接下来将目光转回安全部长身上，“将所有的资源投入到现场的救援和搜索上，一小时后我会公开发表一个视频说明会，请务必在半小时内准备好说明会的材料让我过目。”

安全部长点了点头，他的手心因为紧张而微微出汗，杰斐逊看着他，开口说道“你还有什么要补充的吗？菲茨杰拉德先生。”

而后者像是被提醒了似的，“是的，从现在，”他看了一眼手表，“十七点二十五分开始，白宫进入紧急状态，我会清空白宫内的所有无关人员。”

杰斐逊点了点头，他没有再多说什么，如果说在这个糟糕的时刻他所最不需要的东西，那就是一个因为无用的负罪感而无法冷静思考的下属。

等到散会的时候，汉密尔顿依然一言不发地看着墙上的电视屏幕，原本五颜六色的鲜花和气球，现在已经被鲜黄色的隔离带和刺眼的警笛灯所取代，医务人员和安全警察忙碌地穿梭在其中，他看到伤员躺在地上和担架上，隔着无声的屏幕，他能感受到他们的无助、恐惧、痛苦和悲伤，而这些本来不会发生，他们本可以做得更好。

而就在这个时候，突然有一个红色的气球，仿佛漏网之鱼一般，不知从哪个角落里飞了过来，它就这样慢慢地漂浮在空中，好像是这片废墟的旁观者，然而这鲜明的对比却恰恰提醒着他，在这场悲剧面前谁也无法置身事外。

“亚历克斯。”

他听到身后有人在叫自己的名字，他稍微挺了挺后背，让自己站得更直一些，而杰斐逊走到了他面前，今天的汉密尔顿安静地有些反常，他没有在会议中发表自己的意见，甚至提出任何异议。

“你还好吗？”

杰斐逊上前关上显示屏，而汉密尔顿低下头，过了一会他轻轻摇头，“我早该发现的，”他说话的声音也很轻，“华盛顿病倒，麦迪逊被袭击，还有这场爆炸，这都不是偶然，而我早该发现的——”

“别傻了，”杰斐逊抬高音调，想让对方从这样意识恍惚的状态清醒过来，“我们确实应该做好准备，但这绝不是你一个人的责任。”

汉密尔顿抬起头看着对方，但是他看起来并不打算与对方进行争论，他只是用平静而有些无力的语气说出这些话，“你还记得几星期前我们去普林斯顿吗？我看到了华盛顿的药物，这是与往常不一样的药物，而我并没有在意，如果我当时追问一下的话——”

“现在我们还不知道华盛顿病倒的原因，即便真的与那些药物有关，你也不是医生，亚历山大，你不可能知道，”杰斐逊伸手按住对方的肩膀，“而现在他需要你振作，我也需要你振作，来度过这个难关，没有你我做不到。”他一边说着，按住对方肩膀的手一边微微用力。

而汉密尔顿深吸了口气，“我明白，”他这么说着，看着对方的眼睛终于恢复了一些神采，“我先回办公室处理一些事情，”他伸手推开对方按在自己肩膀上的手，而在推开之前他稍稍停留了一会，“一会见。”

杰斐逊目送着对方走出会议室，在那一瞬间他想要走上去给那个瘦小的身影一个拥抱，不过他忍住了，现在有更重要的事情等着他们处理。

先前忙碌的白宫草坪现在只剩下了零星的工作人员还在清理场地，原本用作晚宴和庆典的装饰现在被凌乱地堆放在角落里，有一个特勤人员还在巡逻，他经过一间位于白宫西侧走廊的卫星建筑，这个建筑平时空置，现在被临时用作此次活动的外烩人员和物品的准备场所，他看到有一扇门虚掩着，他上前查看，推开门看到一屋子的武装人员。

“你们在这里做什么？”

他惊讶地问，而收到的回答是一发子弹。

托马斯·杰斐逊回到办公室，他翻了翻说明会的材料，有些烦躁地扔在一旁，接着他拆开三明治的包装纸，显然丰盛的晚宴换成了冷冻食品并不是什么令人振奋的事情，他有些疲倦地靠在椅背上，身后窗外的天空被最后一抹夕阳染成了血红色，这或许将是他担任总统以来最漫长的一天，而为了撑过这一天，杰斐逊觉得自己需要来点酒精。

他将吃到一半的三明治放在桌上，接着俯身拉开最底下的抽屉，翻出自己藏在那里的波本威士忌，而当他刚刚准备关上抽屉的时候，突然感到地面传来一阵震动，冲击力将他往前推，他一头撞在桌角上，手里的酒瓶也掉在地上，在他的脑门被撞得嗡嗡声过去后，他意识到发生了袭击，而像是为了证实他的猜想，四周的照明在下一秒全部暗了下来。

杰斐逊感到后背一阵发冷，他下意识地掏出了手机，却发现没有信号，接下去的几秒钟里，他都保持着蹲在办公桌后的姿势，一边思考着手边可以有什么用作武器的东西，一边聆听着四周围的动静。

而不过一会，他就听到门被打开，有人走进房间，脚踩在地毯上的声音听起来有些急促，他吞咽了一口口水，在来人走到办公桌前的时候，举起手里的武器——

“不错的武器选择，总统先生。”

他听到一个熟悉的刻薄声音，接着他抬起头，看到汉密尔顿正居高临下地看着自己，汉密尔顿看着对方蹲在地上略显狼狈的样子，手里还抓着一瓶波本威士忌，如果不是他们当下正处于危机，那么他会觉得这会是个挺不错的笑料。

“如果你出额外的钱请我做你的保镖，我会考虑的。”汉密尔顿亮了亮手里的手枪，一边伸手将他从地上拉起来。

“我的国务卿居然在办公室里藏着武器，”杰斐逊皱了皱眉，“我需要感到担心吗？”

“怎么，”汉密尔顿抬了抬眉毛，“你有需要担心的事情吗？”

“先生们，”这时候有第三个人打断了他们之间的谈话，那是安全部长埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德，他手里握着配有手电的手枪，映着他有些苍白的脸，“可以给我两分钟吗？”爆炸发生的时候他正在椭圆厅附近，与第一时间赶来总统办公室的国务卿汇了合。

“请吧，菲茨杰拉德先生，”杰斐逊拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，“现在白宫受到了袭击，我想接下来的时间都是你的。”

“遭到袭击的是我们的中央控制室，所有的电力被切断了，现在我们在依靠激活的应急系统运行，而更糟糕的是——”

杰斐逊向他投去一个锐利的眼神，仿佛在质问还有什么可以比目前的情况更加糟糕，而他也得到了想要的答案。

“所有的外部通讯无法正常运行，不论是接收还是发送，白宫好像被一股磁场阻隔了，现在尚不清楚是什么原因造成的，或是会持续多长时间。好在——”

“谢天谢地，我以为我们这就要完蛋了。”

杰斐逊这么抱怨，而汉密尔顿则瞪了他一眼。

“好在白宫内部的通讯还是正常的，在查清楚袭击来源和排除威胁之前，我会调动白宫安保组和特勤组对工作人员进行疏散，出于安全起见，总统先生，请你和国务卿先行撤离，我会安排特勤组护送你们。”

“谢谢你的好意，菲茨杰拉德先生，可是我要留下。”汉密尔顿立刻否决了对方的提议。

“你说什么？”杰斐逊转过头去看身边的人，“现在可不是让你表现你英雄主义的时候。”

“这是来自一个拿威士忌酒瓶当自卫武器的总统的评价吗？”汉密尔顿笑着说，接着就觉得这个笑话似乎并不合时宜，他收起笑容，轻咳了一声，“不，在撤离之前我必须保证机要文件的安全。”

“是的，但现在的当务之急是确保人员的安全。”

“不论袭击者是谁，如果那些文件落入不正确的人手里，那么一切都会失去意义，而这些是我的职责，请让我履行我的职责，”

“也请你履行你的职责，总统先生。”

杰斐逊一言不发地看着对方，他知道汉密尔顿该死地又一次占了理，他总是占理的那个，他没有说话，而是上前一步搂住对方，汉密尔顿有些意外地睁大眼睛。

“那你最好给我完好无损地回来，亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

他听到杰斐逊在自己耳边这么说，“我会尽力而为，这是来自总统的命令吗？”他笑了笑这么问。

“不，是你男朋友的。”

汉密尔顿感到脸颊一阵发烫，他将对方推开，几乎是立刻就转过身去，不让他看到自己泛红的脸。

在白宫最开始的图纸中，并没有加入避难所的设计，是在经过副总统詹姆斯·麦迪逊的审阅后才增加的，这个位于地下五十米深的避难所有着独立的武装和通讯系统，通过专用的电梯和通道到达，只有总统和少数内阁成员拥有通道的权限，而至于为什么通道入口被隐藏在白宫书房的书架后方，就当是设计者体现的一点古典主义吧。

而托马斯·杰斐逊此时此刻启动认证程序，数字面板扫描过他的虹膜，金属门在他面前滑开，扑面而来一股崭新的油漆味，他没有想过会真的需要自己亲手启用这个应急方案，就像他也从未想到自己身在这个职位，在这种危机时刻，所能做到的事情却出奇地少。

他走进金属通道，好像踏上方舟，即将驶向未知命运的诺亚。

埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德推开电报室的门，门的铰链因为长时间未使用而吱嘎作响，这套从议会大厦的旧址搬来首都的设备几乎一直都处于报废的边缘，安全部长从未想到还会有启用这套古董设备的一天。一直以来他所尊敬的某个人曾经说过，有时候传统方法才是最可靠的，而事实证明他是对的。

他用手电照了照被防雨布遮盖的设备，伸手拨开扬起的灰尘，设备还能正常启动，他熟练地在键盘上输入指令，敲打机械键盘的声音回荡在有些空旷的房间里，几乎就要把进来的人的脚步声盖过去了。

菲茨杰拉德听到身后传来的声音，他转过身去，看到白宫安保组队长，安德烈亚·布里吉斯，他有些意外地看着对方，“布里吉斯？你在这里做什么，我让你去负责疏散人员了。”

站在他面前的人没有回答，而是举起手枪扣下了扳机，子弹直接打中了他的胸口，菲茨杰拉德连呼救的机会都没有，他的身体撞到了控制面板，接着慢慢滑落到地上。

“很抱歉，先生，我今天辞职了，有了新的雇主，”开枪的人不紧不慢地说着，一边走上前，他弯下腰拿走了对方身上的耳机和对讲机，“我没有通知你吗？”

而倒在地上的人已经没法回答他了，他将耳机给自己戴上，一边调整了一下对讲机的频率。

“这里是菲茨杰拉德部长，命令更改，重复一遍，命令更改，将所有内阁成员集中到椭圆厅再进行撤离。完毕。”

所谓的政府机要文件，不仅包括了政府的运营周期，财政记录，人员编制，还有更重要的核心数据，军事档案，通讯代码，防御配置，要塞站点等等的信息，由于这一类文件的重要性，它有着一套独立的管理系统，以便于在类似现在的紧急状况下可以受到保护和快速转移，通常来说档案的密钥会分为两部分，分别由当届的国务卿和总统掌握，而这一次，尽管汉密尔顿表示了反对，杰斐逊还是将完整的密钥交给了对方保管。就他的原话来说，如果真的发生需要动用密钥的危机，那么必须两个人才能做到的风险转移显然太没有效率了。

确实很会分摊责任呢，杰斐逊先生。

汉密尔顿输入了指令和密钥，在等待数据传输完成的过程中他忍不住这样想，粉碎的数据汇聚成一股数据流，好像映射在他眼底的星河余烬。

机要文件保管室位于这一层的另一端，因此汉密尔顿并没有听到那道被擅自更改的命令，大约在命令下达之后的十分钟，特勤组组长帕特里奇·普雷斯顿将内阁成员集合在椭圆厅里，他觉得命令更改有些前后矛盾，却也没有提出质疑，直到他看到安保组长推开门走了进来，对方带着的全副武装的部下，大摇大摆地走进房间的各个角落，而在那些人的最后是一个陌生人，他站在了安保组长身旁，这个人戴着面罩，遮盖了他脸部的三分之二。

“布里吉斯，这是怎么回事？为什么更改命令？”特勤组长皱眉看着那个可疑的蒙面陌生人，接着他转头问与自己共事的同事，“安全部长在哪里？”

布里吉斯没有回答对方，他刚想拔枪的时候，已经被提高警惕的对方识破，普雷斯顿伸手抓住他的手腕，子弹射出在木地板上打出一个弹坑，发出刺耳的碰撞声，房间里顿时传来尖叫，布里吉斯皱了皱眉，他抬起手肘，给了对方一个结实的肘击，而后者也抬腿扫了他的膝盖，两人就这么僵持着，帕特里奇同时还警惕着站在对方身后的那个蒙面人，而蒙面人自始至终都一动不动地站在原地，好像这场搏斗与他毫无关系。

而这样的分心也最终给他带来致命的后果，他的对手一个锁喉将他撂倒在地，并迅速地掏出手枪，他抬手去挡，但偏离弹道的子弹依然射中了他的腹部。

不过短短几分钟，原本白宫的守卫者就变成了加害者，站在椭圆厅里的人们诧异地看到四周的人举起了手里的枪。

而布里吉斯有些狼狈地从地上爬起来，似乎是对于这样的节外生枝感到恼火，“真是谢谢你的服务了，帕特里奇队长。”他冷笑一声，冲着对方的脑袋补了两枪。

枪声落下后，他抬眼看了看自己身旁的同伴，而对方一言不发，只有那双机械一般的眼睛直直地盯着他，审视着他，让他觉得很不舒服，布里吉斯默默地咒骂一声，转过身去将自己的怒火发泄在惊魂未定的人群身上。

“女士们，先生们，我需要有人告诉我们机要文件保管室的位置和避难所通道的权限。”

而没有人回答他，或许还没有人从刚才的惨剧中反应过来，布里吉斯有些不耐烦地用手指敲击着枪柄，接着他走到最靠近的一个躲在桌子旁边的官员面前，粗暴地将他拽起来，抬起手枪，重重地用枪柄砸向他的脑袋。他手里的受害人发出一声惨叫，而凶手只是轻轻地擦掉手上的血迹，用更加阴沉的语气说，“不好意思，我们有点赶时间，所以不要考验我的耐性，让我采取更加极端的手段。”

“够了。”

这时候从房间里传来一个年长的声音，布里吉斯转过身，看到有个人站了起来，身为内阁中最年长的一位成员，马尔克斯外交部长已经一头银发了，而他依然一脸镇静，与这个房间里人心惶惶的气氛产生了鲜明的对比。

“这里是白宫，不是你任意撒野的地方，你难道不为自己的所作所为感到羞耻吗？”

这位从最初成立联邦政府开始就在内阁办公室，与华盛顿总统共事过的开国元老，用着异常严厉的语气对一个手握武器的暴徒这么说着，仿佛在训斥一位破坏课堂规矩的学生。

而布里吉斯一时间没有说话，紧接着他的嘴角抽动了一下，露出一个有些神经质的笑容。

安德烈亚·布里吉斯走出椭圆厅，他重新给手里的手枪上膛，走在他身旁的蒙面人转头看了他一眼，开口说了几个简短的词语。

“不要留下活口。”

“明白了。”

蒙面人走出一段距离，接着转过身，“布里吉斯，”他用那机械般的眼神盯着对方，直到他面前的人感到不自在，“下次不要再弄出那么大的动静。”

前安保组长的嘴角又禁不住地抽动了一下，不过他还是努力耸了耸肩，“遵命，你是头儿。”

电报室的空气像是结了冰，空气里的灰尘沉淀在地面上空，让地上的鲜血看起来好像是蓝紫色的，而半倒在地上的人努力动了动僵硬的手指，他能感到体内的鲜血和体温正在一点点流失，在他彻底动不了之前，他还有必须要完成的事情。

菲茨杰拉德有些艰难地抬起手，他的手掌握紧控制台的边缘，想要将他的身体支撑起来，只要他一使劲，失血的速度就变得更快，他急促地喘息着，肺部好像被灼烧一般地疼痛，这里的空气呼吸起来，就好像吸入纽约冬日的寒风一般地钻心，他不禁想起他刚刚加入政府工作后不久，那也是在一个纽约的冬天，有人约见他，告诉他自己看了他写的关于国家安全方面的论文，觉得非常认同他的观点，也和他分享了想要建立安全情报部门的计划，而现在，他觉得自己或许并没有成功完成属于自己的职责。

如果那个人现在在这里的话……

他最后用尽力气抬起身体，伸手够到控制面板，染血的手指滑过键盘，将刚才输入的指令发送了出去。

_紧急状态，奥林匹亚斯陷落，紧急状态。_

_请求支援。_

USS约克城号是一艘驻守在哥伦比亚特区上空卫星轨道上的航空母舰，这艘建造于独立战争之后的新型号航母，得名于那场具有决定性意义的约克城战役，她服役后隶属于重组后的南方舰队，主要的职责是负责首都的安全与防御。今天是国庆日假期，船上大约有三分之一的官员都休假了，就连舰长也请假下了船，今天还在舰上的值班军官是航空大队长克拉伦斯·狄金森中校，为了庆祝国庆日，食堂特地准备了新鲜的草莓和苹果派，当然这是在他们原本丰盛的菜单以外的额外加餐，庞大的航空母舰上洋溢着一股慵懒的气息，而原本风平浪静的一天却被爆炸的新闻打破了。

看到新闻的时候，狄金森中校正在军官俱乐部里与同僚喝咖啡，爆炸后的场景倒影在年轻中校的蓝色眼睛里，他皱起双眉，他绝不会想到在和平年代也会看到这样的场景。

而就在一个小时后，舰桥收到了来自白宫的紧急通讯，在接到传令官的通知后，中校立刻来到了舰桥。

“现在是什么情况？”

值班军官问通讯官，一边看着屏幕上的信息。

“几分钟前来自白宫的紧急通讯，长官，”通讯官这么回答，“是单方面的留言，我试图建立通讯，对方并没有接收，并不排除误报的可能性。”

“米勒上士，保卫白宫是我们的职责，在这种情况下，宁可假设事态的严重性也不能看做是误报。”这位来自佛罗里达州的中校用他特有的南方口音这么交代他的下属。

“是的，长官。”

“可以接到白宫的实时画面吗？”

“可以通过卫星转播看到画面。”

接着他看到了卫星传来的鸟瞰画面，白宫就像方正的网格，整齐地排列在蓝色的坐标位置上，看起来一切正常，也或许是太正常了，看起来像是有人故意摆在那里的，这引起了中校的怀疑。

“启动最高级别的通讯协议，继续联络白宫，同时通告全员进入备战准备。”

“是的，长官，”上士一边进行操作，一边抬起头问他的长官，“出了什么事吗？长官。”

“那个偷工减料的工程居然在卫星坐标上显示这么清晰，这告诉了你什么？”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿正往椭圆厅的方向走的时候，他听到了第一声枪响，他停下脚步，侧身躲进一个既能看到前方情况又不引人注意的拐角，而没过去多久，他又听到了好几声枪响，枪声从椭圆厅传来，好像一把铁锤在敲击着他的心脏，他的太阳穴神经在突突地跳动，他知道很危险，却也忍不住朝着枪声的源头慢慢靠近，他小心地贴着墙壁移动，很快地就看到椭圆厅的门被推开，从里面一前一后走出来两个人，走在前面的人带着面罩，看不清长相，而走在后面的人正是负责白宫安保的安保组长，他把弄着手里的手枪，现在不难猜出谁是刚才枪声的制造者，更不难推断这场针对白宫的突如其来的袭击为何如此轻而易举的原因。

汉密尔顿深吸了口气，他的手下意识地握紧，肩膀紧张地拱了起来，而接着带着面罩的人开口和安保组长说了什么，然后这两个人分开了，而后者朝着自己的方向走了过来，汉密尔顿立刻找了个房间躲了进去，通过门缝他看到对方从他面前的走廊走过，手里似乎拿着什么东西，最后，他看着对方走进了书房，很显然他知道了避难所的位置。

汉密尔顿摸到了从刚才开始就一直带在身上的手枪，他做好了准备开门出去对付这个国家的叛徒，而就在他想要开门的一刹那，他听到了更加密集的枪声，那是机关枪扫射的声音，伴随着尖叫声和惨叫声，在那一瞬间他的血液像是被冻住了一般，他的身体僵在原地，他几乎立刻明白发生了什么，却并不想要去相信。

枪声和尖叫声并没有持续很久，几乎是戛然而止，而汉密尔顿一动不动地站在那里，仿佛觉得这来自地狱深渊的惨烈回响持续了一个世纪。

接着又不知过去了多久，好像所有的声音都停止了，周围只剩下了自己的呼吸声，汉密尔顿走出房间，他推开椭圆厅的门，这间承载了白宫最核心作用的会议室此时此刻静悄悄的，乍看之下和平时没什么两样，直到他往里走了几步，看到沿着木制地板的缝隙流出来的鲜血，他似乎并不想看到接下去的画面，而他越往里走，看到的东西越是让他觉得触目惊心，亚历山大·汉密尔顿，这个经历过独立战争的战舰上校，从未想过还会在这么短的时间里，这么近距离地亲眼目睹这么多死亡。

从死寂一般的房间四周似乎传来窸窣的细微声响，汉密尔顿以为有什么幸存者，他抬起头四下张望，接着他看到控制台上的信号灯一直在无声地闪烁着。他擦了擦脸，稍稍振作了一些精神，走到控制台前按下了按键，为了不惊动四周，他戴上了耳机，选择了只接通声音，接着他听到了熟悉的说话声。

“这里是托马斯·杰斐逊，请问有人收到吗？”

汉密尔顿吸了口气，平复了一下情绪，“是我，托马斯。”而他刚一开口就被自己的声音吓了一跳。

通讯那边停顿了一下，“你怎么了？亚历克斯，你没事吧？”

“我没事，托马斯，”他轻咳了一声，调整了一下自己的音调，“你那边情况怎么样？”

杰斐逊想要再继续追问，不过目前情况过于紧急，“我已经到了避难所的控制中心，特勤组和我在一起，我现在很安全，你那边的情况如何？”

汉密尔顿张嘴突然发不出声音，他努力了好久才调整过来，“我现在在椭圆厅，我想我看到袭击者了，是安德烈亚·布里吉斯，另一个人我推断是外来者，我看不清他的脸，”

“他们现在朝你那里去了，我想他们用了某种方法弄到了避难所的权限，你现在很危险。”

通讯那头沉默了一会，“我想我们会准备好给那个婊子养的一点颜色看看的，”接着杰斐逊咬牙切齿地说。

“我会尽快过来。”

“不，亚历克斯，如果他们的目标是我，那么你暂时是安全的，不要冒险，”

“你说什么？”

“听着，我无法联系上菲茨杰拉德，他应该是去了电报室设法发送救援信息，我需要你去那里确认一下他的情况。”

“可是——”

“这是我们现在最后的希望了，务必拜托你了，亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”

汉密尔顿一时竟然无言以对，“好吧，我现在就去。”他捏紧手里的手枪，一边默默地咬紧牙关。

“注意安全，不要逞强。”

汉密尔顿轻笑一声，没有说话。

“你知道我的意思，亚历克斯。”而通讯那头听到后这么说，汉密尔顿又沉默了一会，他抬起头看了看四周，后背有些无力地靠在后方的桌子上，“他们都死了，托马斯，所有人。”

他没来得及听到对方的回复，他直接摘下了耳机，将手枪握在手里走出了房间。

死亡就像是一个无解的命题，是一个对于亚历山大·汉密尔顿来说，无论怎么攻克都是无解的命题。它就好像一个拿着镰刀的幽灵，始终在他生命中如影相随，在他病重的母亲的床头，在圣克洛伊岛星云风暴的中心，在切萨皮克湾漩涡的深处，他目睹过太多的死亡，这种感觉对他来说过于熟悉，以至于死亡对他来说更像是一段回忆。

约克镇卫星的战役是一场光荣的胜利，而隐藏在这场胜利背后的死亡数字对他来说并不是光彩的记忆，他给每一个阵亡士兵的家属都写了信，而很快他就再一次明白了死亡从不区别对待。

他出席了葬礼，他不敢站在前排，像个胆小鬼一样远远地躲在人群里，而他还是可以看到亨利·劳伦斯从华盛顿的手里接过折叠整齐的国旗，他看着钉着徽章的棺木入土，他知道那具棺木里并没有尸体。

葬礼的最后，亨利·劳伦斯走向自己，他一句话也没有说，不像那些阵亡士兵的家属追问着自己，质问为什么死的是他们的孩子而不是他那样，他只是沉默地看了看自己，然后转身离开。而他的背影甚至比那天的阳光更加刺眼。

死亡从不区别对待，他平等地在每一个人生命的终点等待着，而剩下的唯一未知的答案就是，什么时候死亡会降临在自己头上？

汉密尔顿小心地将菲茨杰拉德的身体转移到一边，他流了很多血，但还有微弱的呼吸，他找到急救设备，为对方做了紧急的止血护理。

接着汉密尔顿回到控制台前，他打开那个一直显示未接收的信号，输入了加密的通讯协议，他不知道救援是不是会及时赶到，也不知道对方是不是可以得救，而这是他目前唯一可做的了。

而几秒钟后，在USS约克城号航空母舰上。

“长官，白宫方面回应了我们的信息，正在建立通讯连接。”

狄金森中校转过身来，“接到主屏幕上来。”他看了一眼通讯面板后这么下令。

而不过一会，主屏幕上就出现了一个人像，中校或许没有想到自己会直接与画面上的人对话。

“总统先生，”狄金森中校有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，“晚上好，”他抬手敬了个礼，“值班军官，克拉伦斯·狄金森中校，为您效劳。”

“晚上好，中校，”杰斐逊看着眼前的年轻中校，“你就是指挥官吗？你们的舰长呢？”

“是的，先生，我是今天的指挥官，舰长请了假。”

“什么样的指挥官会在国庆这么重要的日子请假离开自己的岗位？”杰斐逊听到对方的回答挑了挑眉，“听起来不像是可以信任的人，那么我可以信任你吗？中校。”

“我想是的，先生。”

“那么从现在开始，你就是代理舰长了，狄金森上校，”

年轻军官的蓝色眼睛有些不可思议地看着美国总统，而对方一脸严肃表情并不像是在开玩笑。

“支援行动由你全权负责。”

“遵命，总统先生。”

“我想你知道这意味着什么，上校，”杰斐逊朝屏幕前凑了凑，一字一顿地说，“白宫的命运就在你手里了。”

刚被提拔的年轻上校郑重其事地再次敬礼，通讯结束后他转身在舰桥下达第一个指令，“立即联络舰队司令部，告诉他们奥林匹亚斯救援计划已经启动，”

“所有战斗单位立刻就位，所有航空中队做好起飞准备。”

“舰长，在前方空域出现未知的大型单位信号，并不属于我方的舰队，也无法建立通讯。”

他转身走向雷达控制台，看到雷达屏幕上的光点他吃了一惊，对方是怎么在不被察觉的情况下进入他们的领空的？“发出警告，如果还得不到回复，在进入我方射程时就发射主炮。”

在一片漆黑的空域里，未知的战舰就好像一艘沉默的幽灵船，船身没有任何可以辨别身份的标识，他并没有回应约克城号发出的警告，而就在即将进入射程的时候，幽灵船抢先发射了主炮，炮弹在夜空中划出一条条仿佛星轨一般的亮光，从下方看起来仿佛迟来的国庆日烟火。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he had a glimpse from the other side, he sees the phantom that always haunts him in the dreams, the ghost that is from his past - the ghost whose name used to be John Laurens.

幽灵船的主炮抢先开火了，炮弹仿佛一颗陨石降落在约克城号的防护罩上，反常的是防护罩既没有弹开攻击，或是被击穿，而是像是被什么化学试剂触发了中和反应，电磁的防护罩在悄然无息声中被瓦解了，随之一起瓦解的还有舰船的电力控制系统，而紧随而来的是第二发炮击，虽然采取紧急机动闪避的舰船躲过了致命一击，但炮弹还是命中了舰体左前方，炮弹直接击穿了船甲，引爆了机库，整艘航母的船体发生了剧烈的震动和倾斜。

而在刚刚启动了紧急电源的舰桥，代理舰长狄金森上校正在听取着报告，不论是来自损管小组还是控制中心都没有一点好消息，机库和跑道损毁严重，人员伤亡更是无法计算，舰船的防御系统重启需要时间，而与此同时敌方的下一轮攻击就近在眼前，上校还不知道对方是通过什么手段瓦解了他们的防御系统，他只知道此时此刻唯一的防御手段便是进攻。

“舰长，主炮充电完毕，是否进行攻击？”

克拉伦斯·狄金森皱了皱眉，应急电源恐怕只能承受发射一次主炮，而他很清楚作为航空母舰级，他们的舰载炮并不足以给予敌方致命一击，他不能用整艘船的人做赌注。

他沉默了一会，接着他开口下达命令，“所有航空中队，集合和清点幸存的人员和飞机，不论用什么方法，必须立即起飞。”

当机库爆炸的时候，第六轰炸机中队中队长理查德·贝斯特少校正和他的中队一起在作战准备室，在距离爆炸点较远的位置，因此爆炸对他的中队波及最轻，而其他的中队就没这么幸运了，尤其是在机库内参与整备工作的地勤组伤亡最为惨重，唯一值得庆幸的大概就是可以出击的飞行员的数量还算充足，而尽管如此，即使是王牌飞行员迪克·贝斯特这样傲慢自大的家伙，也没有心思对这一点感到一丝一毫的庆幸。

他穿行在烟雾缭绕的飞行甲板上，因为根本没有足够的地勤编组来接管起飞准备工作，幸存的飞机和弹药就这样堆放在甲板上，这里堪比一个活生生的火药桶，脾气暴躁的中队长见状喊来他的中队和机械师，“你们想在这里坐以待毙，还是他妈的飞过去给那些王八蛋一点颜色看看？”为了压过机械声和嘈杂的人声，他用比平时高八度的嗓音这么说，加上气急败坏的语气，让这番话奇迹般地起到了鼓舞的作用。

但实际情况或许比他们想的更糟糕，失去了自动弹射装置和导航系统，加上损毁的跑道与甲板，令起飞的条件变得尤其严苛，而这似乎难不倒复仇心切的王牌飞行员，

“我提议使用手动弹射进行起飞。”他在与舰桥的临时通讯中这么建议，而曾经身为飞行员的狄金森上校完全明白这么做有多冒险，只是现在摆在他们面前的时间和选择也已经所剩无几。

“我明白了，贝斯特少校，”代理舰长并没有考虑多久，“将目前剩余的飞行中队重新整编，我授权你进行指挥，不管你做什么，给我赶紧把所有的飞机弄到天上去。”

“遵命，舰长。”

而在这声回答背后，狄金森似乎听到了那个熟悉而戏谑的尾音，他突然可以想象出此时此刻对方脸上的表情，属于那个曾经与他并肩作战，他再熟悉不过的战友，年轻的上校不由地感到自己肩头的重担轻了一些，蓝色眼睛里沉淀的阴霾也一扫而空。他第一次确定地觉得他们可以做到，而想到这一点的他不由地扯开嘴角。

现代航母的舰载机，主要通过自动液压弹射装置，配合导航系统，将飞行器根据计算好的轨道直接射出船舱，这种方式最大的改进和优势就是飞行编队可以迅速到达预留位置，完成行动编组。

贝斯特在演习中常常觉得，在宇宙飞行还不如地面自由，因为相比驾驶飞机，他更像是颗AI炮弹，被机械控制的弹射装置精准送到设定好的区域内，射击靶子，击落护卫，最后返航，自始至终，他都像是一个被无形的引线牵引着的风筝，完全没有飞行的感觉。

不过现在，控制系统坏掉了，扳机掌握在自己手中，或许这是危机，但他却反而热血沸腾，哪怕因为跑道过短需要起飞速度再加几个重力加速度，或者跑道上的一点杂物就会让他的爱机变成翻滚的火球，或者是起飞坐标稍有偏差自己就会从敌舰上方绕个大圈子才能回去，成为战场的最后抵达者和诸位同僚的笑柄。

然而仅仅这些可难不倒迪克·贝斯特，只要他想做，就没有做不到的事。早在加入这艘航空母舰之前，这位来自新泽西的大学辍学生的击坠数就已经为他赢得了王牌飞行员的称号，而在航空队这个年轻国家里显得更加年轻的兵种里，没有人没有听过大名鼎鼎的迪克·贝斯特的名字。

贝斯特踩着梯子登上他的那架蓝黑色涂装的飞机，他坐进驾驶舱，系好安全带，戴上护目镜，风帽和耳麦，一边快速地启动驾驶舱前部的仪表盘，如果说王牌飞行员和别人有什么不一样的，那么最大的一点就是迪克·贝斯特从来不喜欢戴头盔，在他看来这种飞行学院里的规定在实战中只会成为干扰判断的不利因素，毕竟AI数据哪有自己的实战经验来得可靠？

“这里是贝斯特，起飞准备完毕，现在进行通讯检查。”他一边调整耳麦，一边按下位于头顶的另一排开关，“各中队报告状态。”

“阿尔法收到。”

“这里是查理，信号清晰。”

“很好，”再次检查完毕所有的设备后，贝斯特启动了引擎，银色的飞机在巨大的引擎轰鸣声中闪烁着蓝色的亮光，巨大的金属飞行器被引导致发射口，前方的跑道上还有着没来得及清理完的残骸和爆炸后残留的火星，任何有经验或者没经验的驾驶员看到此番景象都不会感到轻松。

“女士们，先生们，欢迎搭乘国庆日专列航班，这里是你们的机长迪克·贝斯特，我们马上就要起飞了，请系好安全带，今天的能见度状况良好，如遇颠簸和震动是正常情况，请保持镇静，不要惊慌。”

而就在这种压抑的气氛下，通用广播里传来迪克·贝斯特招牌式的调侃，而作为飞行编队的领航，他的飞机会第一架从航母上起飞，这也就意味着他将面临最为严苛的起飞环境，而对于迪克·贝斯特来说，这也许只是他的挑战记录本里的又一个新条目而已。

贝斯特撕开一条新的口香糖包装，接着他切换了频道。

“塔台，塔台，这里是德尔塔领航，起飞准备完毕，请求授权起飞。”

站在舰桥中央的狄金森上校背着手，脸上露出了藏不住的笑意，“授权起飞，贝斯特先生。”

贝斯特推下操纵杆，飞行器开始慢慢地向前滑行，他已经能感受到剧烈的震动敲打着飞机上下的每一块金属板，引擎声加上尖锐的金属敲打声汇成震耳欲聋的噪音，穿透他戴着的耳机冲击着他的耳膜，而就在这股噪声中他听到从私人频道传来一条通信，“贝斯特先生，”这是来自他的僚机驾驶员麦克默里少尉，“您真的觉得这可行吗？万一我们被震晕过去而失去控制怎么办？”

“这个嘛，麦克默里，”他将口香糖塞进嘴里，“至少等我们把一千磅的炸弹扔到那艘天杀的飞船的甲板上之后再担心这些吧。”

话音刚落他就将操纵杆推到底，飞机在弹射器的推力下沿着跑道弹了出去，有那么一瞬间他几乎要被逆向重力压得喘不过气，贝斯特握紧操纵杆，尽全力让飞机的滑行轨道保持在中心轴的位置，他面前的仪表盘发出刺耳的报警声，坐标数值在屏幕上飞快地跳动，跑道在他下方越来越短，显示屏上终于跳出弹射的倒计时。

“来吧，来吧，还差一点。”

贝斯特这么喃喃自语，他紧贴着驾驶座，眼睛直直地盯着仪表上显示的坐标数据，倒计时三秒、两秒、一秒，终于，当坐标的位置位于轴线中心的时候，贝斯特拉起操纵杆，飞机脱离甲板的的下一秒就被弹向空中，贝斯特再次加速，操纵飞机在空中转出一道漂亮的弧线，在完全进入飞行轨道之后，他重新打开通讯频道，“各位乘客，本次航班已经飞稳，现在，”他低头看了一眼视野里的敌方目标，“是派对的时间。”

不过一会，紧随在他身后的是更多起飞的飞机编队，位于机翼两侧的信号灯一明一暗地闪烁着，仿佛划过漆黑一片的夜空的一道道流星。

而克拉伦斯·狄金森上校站在舰桥上看着所有起飞的舰载机在空中集结，汇成象征希望的群星，他背在身后的手下意识地握紧，在他的心中始终有一部分属于那窄小的驾驶舱和广袤的苍穹，而此时此刻的那一部分正在跃跃欲试，想要加入那个战场，即便他的位置早已不再属于那里。

打开通道所花费的时间比预期的要长，这令安德烈亚·布里吉斯感到很烦躁，而雪上加霜的是，他刚刚接到指令，必须活捉美国总统，为了查出机要文件的下落，该死的，为什么自己要为对方的工作失败负责？他厌恶那个“机械娃娃”对自己发号施令，他对他们身后的老板的目的毫不关心，他唯一想做的就是将那些高高在上，自以为是的家伙，踩在自己的脚下。

当他们走进避难所的时候，这个建筑物的构造看起来平淡无奇，它由一个前厅和一个内室组成，在这两者之间由一道加厚的防弹玻璃和金属卷帘相隔，保护着位于内部的控制系统，而此时此刻这道隔门敞开着，透过空无一人的前厅，可以直接对最内部的控制室一览无遗。

“总统先生，”布里吉斯看到站在控制室里的人，不由地翘起嘴角，“众叛亲离的感觉如何？我看你应该花多点时间在学习领导力上，而不是做一个目中无人的讨厌鬼，”他一边说，一边指挥自己的部下占据了前厅的各个角落，

“我很想给你个痛快的，但是，很不幸的是，你对我们还有利用价值，所以，”他挥了挥手枪，“不要浪费彼此的时间，乖乖投降走出来吧。”

而托马斯·杰斐逊一言不发，他将双手放在身前，慢慢地从控制室了走出来，而看到这番景象的布里吉斯吹了声口哨，他抬起手枪瞄准对方的双眉中心，那双灰色的眼睛仿佛一潭死水，根本无法看出隐藏在背后的情绪和想法，至少就布里吉斯而言是看不出的，他只觉得有一股隐隐的不舒适感，如果不是有着不可以杀他的指令，布里吉斯恐怕现在就会在那张看起来愚蠢的脸上开个洞了，而为了发泄这股不舒适的感觉，他抬高音调，用一种嚣张的语气开口，

“美国总统，托马斯·杰斐逊居然是个胆小鬼，我本以为你会对那些被我杀掉的内阁成员感到愤怒，说实话，虽然我讨厌你，但我对你的期望要更高一些的。”

“你知道吗，布里吉斯，我对你的期望倒是非常准——一个吃里扒外又有暴力倾向的混账而已。”

这句话仿佛一个暗号，又像是扣下的扳机，原本封闭的前厅四壁突然敞开，露出内侧的装甲层，而原本躲藏在装甲后方的全副武装的特勤组特工举着M4A步枪，轻而易举地制服了前厅里所有的叛变警卫，而这一切似乎发生的过快，他唯一能做出的反应就是上前一步，试图劫持站在他面前的手无寸铁的人，而他面前的人已经抢先一步，冲上去一把握住他的手枪，用力往一侧拉过去，布里吉斯失去平衡，而他下一秒看到的画面就是杰斐逊冒着怒火的眼睛，紧接着他就感到自己的脸上挨了结实的一拳。

杰斐逊抢过手枪，他踉跄地后退两步，还没恢复平衡，就举枪对准倒在倒上的人，他能感到自己怦怦的心跳声，大部分是出于愤怒，以至于他握住手枪的手还在微微颤抖。

而最后是特勤组副队长泽维尔·德雷克按住他的手，慢慢把手枪接过去，“接下去的就交给我们吧，总统先生。”

杰斐逊舒了口气，他感到自己紧绷的肌肉放松下来，“那就拜托你了，德雷克。”

“还有下一次请您务必按照约定好的时间来行动，”副队长皱了皱眉，压低嗓音说，“这会给我们造成很大的困扰。”

“我希望不要有下次了。”杰斐逊撇了撇嘴，他确实没有考虑过他的冲动行为会造成什么样的后果，只是要求他在一个杀害了他整个内阁的凶手面前保持冷静，这确实也太过于勉为其难了。

而此时副队长的注意力已经放在了在场的唯一幸存者身上，“现在，布里吉斯先生，让我们抓紧时间，我还有很多问题要问你。”他举起步枪对准对方，而躺在地上的人擦了擦刚刚被那愤怒的一拳打出来的鼻血，发出一阵意义不明的笑声。

就在这诡异的笑声响起的时候，从入口处突然浮起一阵烟雾，好像有什么人放了烟雾弹，特勤组的队员警戒起来，他们重新组合队形，以总统为中心围绕着散开，等到烟雾重新散开的时候，躺在地上的人的脑袋中央已经多了一颗弹孔，看起来没法再多说一句话了，副队长见状挡在杰斐逊身前，“总统先生，请退后。”在烟雾快要散尽的角落里，慢慢勾勒出一个人影。

德雷克指挥下属迅速地重新摆好阵型，他们举枪对准新的威胁，等到烟雾散尽的时候，在他们面前出现的是一个瘦高的男人，全身上下被黑色的护甲包裹，只有露出来的蓝色眼睛闪烁着机械般的光芒，即便看不到任何武器，也透着一股致命的危险气息。

“你是谁？立刻放下武器。”副队长对着身份不明的入侵者喊话。

而蒙面人没有说话，而是抬手伸向身后，

“我警告你,”德雷克的手指紧贴着扳机，“放下武器！”

蒙面人藏在背后的手动了一下，而在同一时刻，他面前的步枪射出一排子弹，子弹像是密集的雨滴，倾洒在他四周，而他如同一个黑色的影子，穿梭在雨中却没有被淋湿的痕迹。他放低姿势，举起手枪扣下扳机，大口径手枪发出怒吼，强化子弹射穿目标的头盔和头盖骨，鲜血溅在受害人身后同伴的脸上，趁对方视线被干扰，蒙面人顺势冲上去抓住步枪，旋转九十度反推回去，步枪狠狠地砸中了对手的鼻梁骨，他的动作重复了几次，直到对方被撂倒，而此时后排的特工已经准备好朝他发出新的一轮射击。蒙面人索性用手里的步枪当作杠杆，翻身踩上对方的肩膀，步枪在他的手里转了一圈，最后对准下方进行扫射，扫射完一圈，他将脚下的人向前推开，自己翻身跳下，从身后拔出另一把手枪继续射击。

黑色的影子仿佛是一台精密的器械，他的行动没有破绽，也丝毫不拖泥带水，不管怎么试图阻拦，都无法令他停止行动，德雷克皱了皱眉，他退到队伍后方，重新下达指示，“保护总统先生退到控制室，启动紧急锁定程序，在这之前，”他的手按住耳麦，让自己的指令听起来更加清晰无疑，“守住防线，绝不能让他通过。”

连接控制室和前厅的隔门发出亮光，接着便开始慢慢往下降，蒙面人见状立刻准备上前，下一秒更多的子弹落在他身旁，他立刻卧倒在地，一边翻滚着朝墙边移动，一边扔出一个烟雾弹，升起的白雾立刻阻隔了特工们的视线，他们无法看到隐藏在迷雾里的敌人，而敌人却无情地将一发又一发子弹射进被困在迷雾中的猎物脑袋里。

“德雷克，不要再白白送死了，立刻撤退。”看着自己人一个个地倒下，杰斐逊终于忍不住了，他试图从控制室走出来，却被拦了下来。

“拜托了，总统先生，请待在原地。”

紧接着激烈的子弹声就打断了他的话，烟雾被火力冲散，金属的地面上布满了弹壳和倒下的尸体，他们的防线已经被入侵者突破得所剩无几，而蒙面人正站在他制造的尸体堆里，他退下两个弹夹，看了一眼手枪，接着将手枪也扔到一边。那双机械般的眼睛扫视了一下四周，似乎在计算什么，最后他的目光停留在墙角里闪着光的控制器上，他还没来得及行动，面前的自动步枪就再次开火，他蹲下躲避子弹，一边朝眼前的人掷出飞刀，尖刀插入开枪者的双目之间，特工的身体往后仰倒，失去控制的步枪仍在射出子弹，蒙面人一个滑铲到尸体旁，抓住对方的手操控步枪，并用身前的尸体作为掩护，经过一轮扇形的扫射，四周剩余的目标也被消灭干净。

作为为数不多还站着的特勤组的一员，泽维尔·德雷克坚定地举着枪，站在入侵者和身后的控制室之间，隔门已经关上将近一半了，而这时候蒙面人扔掉步枪，从腰带的枪套里掏出一把看起来比一般尺寸小一些的手枪，他并没有瞄准眼前的人，而是瞄准了角落里的控制器。

德雷克猜出了他想要做什么，他立刻扑上去想要阻止，蒙面人被对方扑到墙边，可是子弹已经射了出去，控制器被命中后像是短路了一般，信号灯飞快地闪烁了几下就暗了下去，刺耳的报警声响起，而隔门也停止了下降。

墙边的两个人仍然贴在一起，在膝盖对膝盖的近身对抗中，德雷克尽全力开了几枪，他射出的几发子弹，一发擦着肋骨划过去，另一发则命中了腹部，他的对手抓住他的手砸向墙壁，手枪在重击下摔落在地，而他也毫不客气地用膝盖踹向对方的腹部予以反击，这也对方的动作慢了下来，德雷克挣脱了钳制，从腿上拔出刀，朝着对手薄弱的脖子部位刺去。但蒙面人抬手挡住了特工的攻击，作为反击，他抬起膝盖，顶住对方的腹部，紧接着朝外侧发力，将对方放倒在地。德雷克只觉得自己的后背重重地砸在地上，而压住他的人已经夺过刀朝他刺了过来，他立刻抬起手臂阻挡，刀锋在他颤抖的手臂的阻隔下慢慢地逼近他的动脉，就在双方僵持不下的时候，他也快要筋疲力尽，而蒙面人似乎还有余力，他的另一只手握紧拳头重重地朝着刀柄顶端砸下去，这一瞬间就好像是巨浪冲垮防堤坝，一下还是摇摇欲坠，两下就是彻底崩塌，德雷克睁眼睁睁地看着刀刃就这么插进他的脖子，他还没来得及叫出声就断了气。

蒙面人没有贪恋猎物，他站了起来，从地上捡起手枪，接着朝控制室走去，现在控制室里只剩下唯一一个还站着的特勤组特工和托马斯·杰斐逊，后者正在试图用手动操纵让隔离门重新运作起来，而显然留给他的时间还不太够。

“总统先生，请站在我身后。”

杰斐逊死死地盯着那个杀手，蒙面人一言不发，只是举起枪瞄准对方的腿部，在特工的身体跪倒在地的时候，他又往对方的脑袋上补了一枪。

刚才仿佛战场一般的房间此时突然安静下来，只有隔着半块玻璃互相看着的两人，“现在只剩下你和我了，总统先生，”最后，这个惜字如金，戴着面罩的黑衣人用不带感情色彩的声音开口，杰斐逊看见鲜血从对方身上的伤口里流出来，可对方似乎对疼痛毫不在意，就好像一台杀戮机器，在完成任务之前不会停止，而他知道对方的任务就是自己。

“那就开枪，完成你的任务。”杰斐逊扬起下巴，一字一顿地说，他的声音有些颤抖，而表情却毫不畏惧。他的所有内阁几乎全被杀害，而就在刚才，他的护卫部队又在眼前被全灭，他突然觉得事情发展到此时此刻，他已经不再在乎即将降临在自己身上的命运。

“现在就走出来，总统先生。”

托马斯·杰斐逊看着对方，抬起脚跨出一步，他似乎从未觉得自己的脚步有过这么沉重，而就在脚步刚刚落地的同时，他听到了砰的一声，那很显然是射击的声音，但这个房间里并不会再有人开枪了，至少在他看来是这样的。蒙面人转过身去，而杰斐逊也看到了枪声的来源，这一发出其不意的子弹打碎了蒙面人的头盔，擦过他的太阳穴，鲜血涌进他的眼睛，蒙面人擦了擦血迹，而在被污染的视野里，他看到一个红发的瘦小人影。

亚历山大·汉密尔顿不知道在什么时候出现在门口，他举着枪瞄准站在面前的人，并有些意外对方还能站着，因为刚才那发子弹分明直接命中了对方的头部，可他没有时间犹豫。

“你还愣着做什么？继续手动操作恢复系统啊。”汉密尔顿一边开枪，一边对站在远处的人这么说，而杰斐逊惊讶地睁大眼睛，“你说什么？我不能——”

“不要废话，你想让他们白死吗！”

杰斐逊一时间无法回答，过了一会他从喉咙里挤出一句苦涩的话：“对你的总统下命令，你最好是做好了觉悟，汉密尔顿。”

他说完这句话就退回到控制面板前，而汉密尔顿轻轻地冷笑一声，继续用枪指着面前的入侵者，对方的反应和速度已经下降了，而面前的人每靠近一步，汉密尔顿就扣下扳机，朝着对方射出子弹，在这么近的距离下对方几乎无法躲开他的子弹，而虽然他命中了对方的大腿、肩膀和腹部，直到弹夹被打空，他也没能让对方停下来。

等他终于退到墙边，无法继续往后退的时候，汉密尔顿抬起手枪朝对方脸上抡去，蒙面人伸手挡了下来，打开他的手枪，并用另一只手掐住他的脖子。汉密尔顿感到呼吸困难，他也没力气挣开对方的钳制。从房间另一头传来砰的一声，这是机械重新启动的声音，这个声音吸引了对方的注意力，他松开手里的猎物，转身朝他真正的目标走去。

“亚历克斯！”

这时候站在门后的人开口呼喊自己的同伴，而听到这个名字的蒙面人突然停下脚步，像是听到了什么意料之外的内容，他的动作停了一下，而他也没有意识到已经有人绕到他身后，他感到一股凉飕飕的寒意划过他的耳廓，几乎就要落在脖子上，蒙面人转身，可他已经来不及躲过这一击，锋利的刀刃虽然偏离了原本的目标，却依然插进了头盔，重重地在他脸侧划出一道口子。

而在汉密尔顿来得及收回手之前，他的手腕就被狠狠地抓住，对方的力气大到让汉密尔顿疼得放开了刀，也让他忍不住呻吟了出来，鲜血从被划开的伤口里不停地涌出来，这让那双原本毫无波澜的蓝色眼睛此时蒙上了一层恐怖的杀气，而汉密尔顿并没有放弃抵抗，他伸出空余的另一个手试图反击，

“亚历克斯，不要——”

只听咔嚓一声，他被抓住的那条手臂被生生地折断，在空气里弯成一个可怕的角度，汉密尔顿惨叫一声，而紧接着他被扔了出去，摔到地上的时候他几乎就要疼晕过去。

杰斐逊没有思考，他几乎立刻想要跑出去，也就是这个时候，隔离门被彻底关上，缝隙处发出咔哒的连接完毕的声响，他就这么被挡在防弹门的另一边，他伸出手按在玻璃上，眼神有些呆滞地看着站在门外的敌人。

而蒙面人只是看了他一眼，接着他转身朝着汉密尔顿走过去，他在跨过那些尸体的时候，伸手摸了摸脸上的血，而此时他感到脸上的面罩有些松动了，刚刚中枪的时候它就碎了，而之后的那一刀让它更加支撑不住了，最后他停在汉密尔顿面前，对方脸色惨白，身体也因为疼痛而微微颤抖，

“你胆敢，”

他举起了枪，上了膛，手指放在扳机上。

“我发誓——”

杰斐逊的声音听起来有些异样，他知道自己此时此刻什么也做不到，除了捏紧拳头按在防弹玻璃上，发出这样毫无威胁的警告，而入侵者甚至没有抬头看他一眼，他举着手枪瞄准，却没有扣下扳机，原本安静下来的避难所突然传来一阵轰隆隆的震动声，好像是在上方的地面上发生了什么变化，而也正是这阵震动让他脸上碎掉的面罩掉了下来。

汉密尔顿在迷迷糊糊中，看到那张挂着鲜血的脸和那双蓝色的眼睛，他开始意识到自己在临死前，看到了那个一直出现在自己梦里的幻影，那个来自他过去的鬼魂。

那个名叫约翰·劳伦斯的鬼魂。

他像是耗尽了最后的力气那样闭上了眼睛，紧接着他脑袋上受到的重击让他彻底沉入了黑暗。

然后杰斐逊听到了砰的一声，那不是枪响，而是烟雾弹爆炸的声音，当烟雾散尽后，托马斯·杰斐逊已经看不到任何活人，只有满地的尸体在提醒着他刚刚这一切不是一场噩梦。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't run from our mistake, we learn from it."

运输艇的引擎声划破了哥伦比亚特区这个寂静的早晨，而清晨的朝阳似乎还藏在厚厚的云层后面，发动机涡轮的巨大气流吹起白宫门前的草坪，从远处看仿佛扬起浪花的草海。

呈之字形分布的运输艇纵队接二连三地降落在草坪上，而在队伍的最后，一艘看起来是领舰的运输舰降低高度，却悬停在草坪上方，过了一会舱门打开，放下长长的旋梯，有个高大的身穿海军登陆战斗服的男人出现在舱门口，运输舰的发动机还在运行，而他却如履平地一般地从旋梯上方走了下来。

“舰桥，这里是登陆队伍，现已通过视线确认入口状况安全，与卫星观察的报告一致，请指示。”

克拉伦斯·狄金森看着面前的大屏幕，一边是卫星雷达报告，一边是地面传来的实时影像，他思考了一下这么下令，“授权进入奥林匹亚斯，皮尔斯少校。”

按照作战计划，登陆部队会进入白宫的各个区域进行搜索和排查，而作为登陆部队队长的皮尔斯少校则会直接带队前往紧急避难所的通道入口。

皮尔斯少校第一次进入这个作为国家核心的建筑，而此时此刻这座建筑里却弥漫着硝烟和血腥的气味，那是属于他所熟悉的战场的气味，而不是这里。他输入通行口令，穿过通道进入避难所，从地面扬起的灰尘弥漫在封闭的空间里，他看到前方的玻璃镜面后方有一个人影的轮廓，少校抬手拨开面前依然浓重的烟雾，让这个人影的轮廓显得清晰了起来。

少校打开扩音器，好让他的声音足以让所有地面的所有人员听到，“我是约克城号航空母舰突击队队长，此次地面营救行动的负责人，罗伊·皮尔斯少校，请诉说你的身份。”

在烟雾中慢慢显露出来的人影转过身，那双黯淡的灰色眼睛在抬起来看到主人身前的场景时似乎增加了些许神采，他沉默着看了看眼前的人，恍惚间感觉好像已经隔了一个世纪，过了好一会他才开口，“我是托马斯·杰斐逊，”

“美利坚联合卫星总统。”

他话音刚落，画面和声音采集就开始分析和核对数据，皮尔斯少校低头看了看分析结果，接着他按下通讯器，“报告舰桥，这里是登陆部队，包裹核对无误，准备回收。”

海军少校说完，朝着解除安全限制的玻璃后方的人走去，“很抱歉，总统先生，这是必要的程序，现在请您跟我来。”

而杰斐逊没有说话，在他跟着这位军官走出避难所，走出白宫，登上运输艇的过程中，他一直都一言不发，当运输艇重新起飞，略过白宫上方，透过舷窗，他能看到被穿透云层的朝阳染红了的地平线，仿佛在昭示着昨晚发生在他面前的杀戮，而他只要闭上眼睛就可以看到亚历克斯苍白的脸和那仿佛恶魔一般的杀手被鲜血染红的脸。

杰斐逊的手下意识地握紧栏杆，当运输艇连接上航空母舰的轨道传来一阵震动时，他才意识到自己的骨头因为长时间发力而变得僵硬又疼痛，在走向舱门的那一刻他告诉自己，这是最后一次了，这是他最后一次沉浸在对自己无能为力的懊悔里，他不知道先前的自己是带着怎样的表情和心情说出自己身为美国总统的事实，他只知道作为美国总统，他绝不会让这种毫无防备、毫无抵抗能力的耻辱事件再一次发生。

舱门在他面前打开，而出现在舱门另一边的是一个穿着海军军官制服，身材高挑而挺拔的年轻男子，他对对方并不感到陌生，他们曾经通过虚拟通讯进行过对话。

“欢迎登上约克城航空母舰，总统先生。”

此时的代理舰长，克拉伦斯·狄金森上校微笑着伸出手，迎接他们的特殊客人。

“很抱歉，特殊时期，恐怕没有时间带您参观一下了。”

“留着下一次吧，舰长。”

杰斐逊一边这么说，一边跟在对方身后走进舰桥，指挥台上方由几个连接在一起的巨大屏幕组成，分别投射出不同的数据和信息，而最中间的那一块屏幕上的是一艘陌生的黑色战舰，杰斐逊眯起眼睛，仔细打量着那几张图片。

“我们与不明敌舰发生了交火，飞船电力系统遭到破坏，我的猜测是这和白宫的通讯和卫星画面被干扰是来自于同一种技术，”

因为当战舰失去踪迹后，原先的通讯干扰都消失了，而在那之前他们根本毫无还手之力，只能任由敌人宰割，杰斐逊没有出声，只是用力地握紧拳头。

“我们的航空队发动了袭击，三十分钟后敌舰开始撤退，由于航母电力系统尚未修复，我们无法对其进行追踪，但我们的舰载机还是设法拍下了这些，”

代理舰长放大显示屏上的图像，杰斐逊可以看到漆黑的舰体四周分布着大大小小的箭头、网格和黑点，这些大小不一的噪点仿佛变成了一个个不祥的符号，唤醒了他脑海里的某些东西，没有舷号，没有旗帜，就好像是袭击了他们的幽灵，不知从何而来，也根本无所追踪。

“遗憾的是，我们没有在数据库里找到任何相似的记录，如果能够进一步分析的话，或许可以得到更多线索。”

“我想我刚好认识一个这样的人，”杰斐逊若有所思地点了点头，接着他转过头去看着年轻的军官，他的灰色眼睛已经恢复了往日的光彩，“你做得很好，上校，如果可以的话，我希望可以在下一步的行动中继续仰仗你的协助。”

“随时为您效劳，总统先生。”

在雷达屏幕的中央，黑色的云层开始聚集，一场不同寻常的暴风雨似乎正在酝酿。

接连三天的暴雨冲淡了不少酷暑的炎热，重新整修中的白宫外墙在大雨的冲刷下显得白得渗人，建筑内部充斥着新刷的油漆味和新家具的气味，却似乎怎么也掩盖不住那刺鼻的血腥气，光秃秃的地板上还未来得及铺上新的地毯，皮鞋踩在地板上方发出的吱嘎声响，听起来甚至像极了鬼魂的惨叫。

除去必须的公务和接待，杰斐逊很少待在白宫，他将所有的工作都转移到了国防部所在的五角大楼，经历过之前的教训，他必须重新谨慎安排所有的工作部署与规划，杰斐逊第一次感受到留给他的时间是那么有限，而尽管如此，他还是会挤出少许的私人时间。

圣巴特罗缪医院旁花园里的苹果树已经长得很茂盛，下了一晚上的雨到了早晨就停了，水珠挂在枝头就好像一颗颗将要盛开的果实，花园的石板路上全是被吹落的苹果树树叶，雨水将地面冲洗地仿佛一面镜子，空气里弥漫着夏日特有的潮湿与青草的气息。

杰斐逊穿过花园，在灰色的住院楼后方有一栋矮小的白色建筑，他经过沿路的岗哨和门卫，走进了那栋小楼，他登上楼梯来到二楼，径直走向客厅左边的一个房间。

房间里的人坐在窗边，正在专注地低头看着什么，并没有注意他的到来，杰斐逊一边走过去，一边低头看了看手表，“我记得医生只给你一小时的工作时间吧，詹米。”

坐在窗前的人抖了一下，接着他转过身，一边扶了扶眼镜，看了看眼前的人，然后他皱了皱眉，“你从五角大楼溜出来就为了对我说这些吗？”

“别这样，詹米，你知道我一直关心你的健康。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊不耐烦地挥了挥手，虽然正值盛夏，他依然穿着长袖外套，腿上盖着毛毯，而杰斐逊悻悻地走过去，将手里的文件夹交给对方。

“这是军方情报部门的最新结论。”

麦迪逊接过文件夹，他翻开第一页，就不禁挑了挑眉，在收到不明身份的战舰的报告后，他就觉得为什么自己没有更早一点意识到这一点，还有什么人会对美国恨之入骨，甚至不惜要将国庆日变成举国难忘的国耻日，除了他们曾经的手下败将之外。

“这个结论可靠吗？”麦迪逊将文件从头翻到尾，杰斐逊很确定对方将文件中的每一个字都一个不差地看完了，最后他抬起头这么问道。

“根据你提出的推论，我们的情报人员在大英帝国的资料库里进行了比对——顺便提一句，这不是严格意义上合法的，”杰斐逊停顿了一下，“虽然并不是百分之百吻合，但这个战舰的舰体，从结构上确实属于独立战争时期，英国南方舰队指挥官查尔斯·康华利将军的旗舰。”

“他在约克镇战役后就失踪了，英国方面也没有他的任何消息，从这点上来看或许是合理的。”麦迪逊这么补充，这也是他最开始提出这个推论的原因之一。

“约克镇战役吗……”杰斐逊有些不自知地喃喃自语，他一边抬头看了看天空，似乎有些东西确实是注定的，在他发呆的时候，他身旁的人似乎有些疲倦地摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，“你还好吗？詹米，要不要出去走走？”

“不了，我想我……”麦迪逊揉搓着眉心，好让自己突突跳动的神经平复下来，而就在他这么做的时候，似乎正好有第三个人走进了房间。

他们两人几乎是一起转过视线，看到埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德站在门口，他的伤势比麦迪逊轻一些，前几天就已经可以自由活动了，但这却是他在事件后第一次来到麦迪逊的病房，他似乎对总统的到来感到意外，他有些尴尬地站在原地，不知道是不是该继续往前走。

“那么，詹米，”杰斐逊见状挑了挑眉，“我先离开一下，我和一位来自调查委员会的迷人的先生还有一个电话会议，”他说着整理了一下外套的褶皱，“可真是太期待了。”

他说完朝外走去，在经过门口的时候他停了停，转头看了一眼站在旁边的人，而对方没有看他，而是视线向下落在地板上，近距离下可以看到对方绷紧的侧脸和额头的汗珠，这时候他开始意识到不要介于这两人之间的选择是正确的。

在杰斐逊走出去后，菲茨杰拉德才慢慢走进房间，朝着坐在窗边的人走去。

“下午好，菲茨杰拉德先生，”麦迪逊将视线转回面前的文件上，“很高兴见到你。”

而对方没有说话，麦迪逊没有抬头，他能听到原本站在门口的人往里走的脚步声，他耐着性子等着，手指有些漫不经心地翻着文件，直到对方最后停在自己面前，这时候他转过视线，看到对方递过来一个信封。

麦迪逊抬起头来，看着这个比自己年轻，却已经共事了很长时间的下属，事件发生后，鉴于两人的身体状况，他们还未有过像这样面对面交流的机会。

“这是什么意思？埃里克。”

麦迪逊皱着眉头沉默了一会，他没有接过对方递过来的信封，而是慢慢摘下眼镜，一边开口询问。

“这是我的决定，麦迪逊先生，”对方的声音有些沙哑，却异常坚定，麦迪逊从不记得他有听过对方用这样的声音说过话。“我认为这是最合理的安排。”

“胡扯，”麦迪逊将手里的文件重重地扔到一旁，“你认为你自己搞砸了，所以就提出辞职？既然如此，是不是应该让我带头辞职呢？因为我们都搞砸了。”

他的声音听起来尖锐而激动，也因为很久没有用这么激烈的语气说话了，他尚未完全恢复的苍白脸色开始泛红，就连胸口也微微起伏。

“不！我不是这个意思，麦迪逊先生，我——”菲茨杰拉德见状有些慌张地回答，以至于还未找到组织语句的方法，“我只是认为我应该为此次事件负责。”

“而你所想的负责就是辞职吗？埃里克？”

“是的，”年轻的下属咬了咬嘴唇，说话的声音有些颤抖，“这是我的失职，而我必须付出代价。”

“那么，这样的代价过于廉价了，菲茨杰拉德先生。”

麦迪逊冷冷地说，而他的话语像是一把锤子重重地砸在年轻的部长心上，而之后两人之间都不再说话，房间里被一股令人窒息的沉默笼罩着，过了好一会，麦迪逊才重新开口。

“天气看起来不错，陪我出去透透气吧。”

菲茨杰拉德有些意外地睁大眼睛，他张口想要反驳什么，最终却没有说出口。

经历了一夜暴风雨的花园在午后的阳光下重新焕发了生机，菲茨杰拉德推着轮椅从装点着藤蔓的紫藤花架下走过，阳光反射着镜面一般的石板路，倒影着花园里五彩斑斓的色彩，詹姆斯·麦迪逊的身体状况已经恢复了不少，而由于缺少户外运动和日晒，他的面色和皮肤看起来更加苍白，在色彩鲜艳的花丛里显得尤其对比强烈。

而或许在之后很长一段时间里，他都将接受这个现实，子弹没有命中心脏，这是他活下来的原因，但是取而代之受到损伤的是他的脊椎，当从医生口中听到这个事实的时候，他只是平静地接受了，活下来的代价是失去行走的能力，他还有他的大脑，或许还有比以前更加强的专注力，那么他还有什么可以抱怨的？如果这就是他的失败的报应，那么也理应如此。

空气里依然泛着雨露的气息，微凉的风与新鲜的空气让他连续工作的疲劳神经缓解了一些，“哥伦比亚特区的生活感到怎么样？还习惯吗？”

麦迪逊随口这么一问，他突然意识到他们已经很久没有过像现在这样工作以外的对话。

“不算是最好，先生，不过我在想办法适应。”

他身后的人这么回答，麦迪逊扯了扯嘴角，露出一个笑容，“就和你刚到纽约的时候一样，”他一边这么说，一边想起几年前那个站在自己面前的棕发年轻人的青涩模样，“埃里克，有时候我忍不住会想，真正让你留下来的原因是什么呢？”

菲茨杰拉德深吸了口气，像是在平复心情，好在麦迪逊并不是真的在等着他的回答，他们在一个亭子旁边停下来，亭子面前有一个小小的水池，水池里隐约可以看到游过的鲤鱼，绿色的水面上，蜻蜓飞得很低，好像在预示着下一场暴风雨就近在眼前。

而至少在现在，阳光沐浴下的花园角落正享受着这片刻的休憩与安逸，菲茨杰拉德在长椅上坐下，而轮椅上的麦迪逊用手撑着大腿，身体微微向前倾，饶有兴趣地看着水池里游来游去的鲤鱼。

“相比之下，先生，”过了一会，菲茨杰拉德像是终于下定决心似的开口问道，“我更想知道是什么原因让您留下我。”

“你的理念和我的很接近，你也很有才能，我需要像你这样的人，和我一起创造一件对这个国家来说全新的事物，”

“而你应该也知道，光有这些还不够的，说实话，一开始我并不确定你能不能做到。”

麦迪逊说着这些的时候依然看着前方，而菲茨杰拉德的手按着膝盖，手掌有些神经质地握紧再松开，“直到格鲁吉亚那次事件之后。”

听到这句话的菲茨杰拉德一下子握住手掌，他感到自己的喉咙突然收紧，一时间他透不过气来，好像是被勾起了什么不愿意回想的记忆。

“我还记得那时候花费了很大的代价才把你弄回来，”

他的身体颤抖起来，回忆好像潮水一般朝他涌来，而拷问与囚禁的肉体上的痛苦远远比不上精神上的打击与他将之视为耻辱的印记，他认为自己早已经被放弃了，他也认为自己不值得得到救援。

“正如我那时候说的，你是成功找出了那个内鬼，可你的处理方式太草率了，反而被对方占据了主动，当时我问过你，如果重新给你一次机会，你会怎么做？”

“抢在对方察觉之前就行动，先下手为强。”菲茨杰拉德握紧拳头，咬着牙关一字一顿地说。

“很好，我之后给了你第二次机会，而你也确实是这么做的。”

菲茨杰拉德抿紧嘴唇，他一言不发。

“也就是在那时候我开始认识到我最初的选择是正确的，你确实可以帮助我达成那个目标，”麦迪逊转过头来看着对方，“如果你问我为什么，那么这是我的答案。”

菲茨杰拉德睁大眼睛，接着他像是有些泄了气似的垂下肩膀，“很抱歉，麦迪逊先生，这次我又辜负了您的期待。”

“这和你上次说的话一模一样，认为将错全部揽在自己身上就可以解决问题了，”麦迪逊皱了皱眉，“难道你就没有一点长进吗？埃里克。”

“不！麦迪逊先生，我只是，”年轻人有些激动地站了起来，他走到轮椅旁，而坐在轮椅上的人虽然看起来矮了一截，却在气势上完全压倒了对方。

“连自己想要守护的东西都做不到的人，没有资格承担您的这份期待。”他的声音突然放低，视线也闪烁起来。

而麦迪逊没有听出说话人的闪烁其词背后的含义，他叹了口气，“这是我们一起犯下的错误，而你也知道，对于错误，我们的处理方式从来就不是逃避问题，而是吸取教训。”

“吸取教训，找出对手的弱点，以其人之道还治其人之身，就像你曾经做的那样。”

麦迪逊仰着头看着面前身材高大的年轻下属，“而我一个人是做不到的。你明白吗？埃里克。”

菲茨杰拉德对上从那双绿色眼睛里投来的炽热视线，他的上司从来是一个冷静、从容、波澜不惊，善于隐藏自己真实情绪的人，而这也是他少有的从对方的话语中感受到包含着如此强烈而真挚的情感，他感到一时间语塞，紧接着他郑重地点了点头，“我明白，麦迪逊先生。”他看了一眼对方坐在轮椅上的瘦小身影，他永远不会忘记那个晚上，当自己扶起那个倒在血泊里的人的时候，从对方身上传来的冰冷的温度将他的心脏狠狠地攥紧了。

如果连自己想要保护的东西都做不到的话……

“我很抱歉，麦迪逊先生。”

麦迪逊摇了摇头，但他似乎放松了一些，他笑着将视线落回水池里的鲤鱼身上。

“我从没想到这里还有这样的风景，”他低声说着，像是在喃喃自语，“或许下一次我们来的时候可以带一些饲料。”

等到两人回到房间里的时候，杰斐逊正站在门口，他瞥了一眼麦迪逊的表情，顿时觉得安全了不少，“看起来散心的效果还不错？”他开口这么问道。

而麦迪逊瞪了他一眼，“看起来你和调查委员会的会议也挺愉快的。”他朝身旁的人摆了摆手，接着自己推着轮椅回到书桌前。

“我不确定，因为我决定把会议往后推迟。”

“什么意思？”麦迪逊翻开叠好的文件，一边重新戴起眼镜。

“意思是，现在我们有更重要的工作要做，”杰斐逊抬起手挥了挥手机，“最新消息，军方情报部门设法追踪到了代号为奈米西斯的舰船的最近位置。”

听到这话的麦迪逊抬起头，他们都知道这意味着什么，敌方舰船极其擅长隐藏行踪，如果他们没有在这个循环内进行拦截，那么他又将消失在下一个跃迁里。

“我想我需要看一看原始数据。”麦迪逊合上面前的文件夹，他盯着对方的手机屏幕看了一会这么回答。

“那我想你得换一间办公室了，詹米。”

“你终于在五角大楼给我们找到办公室了吗？托马斯。”麦迪逊这么随口一说。

“很可惜，不是，”杰斐逊收起手机，抬眼示意了一下上空，“我希望你没有恐高症，詹米。”

麦迪逊挑了挑眉，他思考了一下才明白对方的意思，“托马斯，和军方联合行动的计划已经得到国会批准了吗？”

“这么说吧，既然是涉及到营救国务卿的行动，那么我想他们应该没有什么需要讨论的。”杰斐逊穿上外套，少有地用低沉而急促的语气这么说。

麦迪逊突然沉默了，白宫被袭击的时候他并不在场，他只能通过后续的伤亡报告来了解当时的情况，而杰斐逊也很少提及具体发生了什么，而从对方的只字片语和阴沉的表情里，麦迪逊不难想象当时是怎样惨烈的情景。

“托马斯，”他沉默了一会才开口，“关于汉密尔顿的事情，我很抱歉——”

“不要说了，詹姆斯，”杰斐逊穿好外套，他草草地整理了一下衣领和袖口，背过身去准备离开，“这样的话不适合从你嘴里说出来。”

听到这话的麦迪逊反而感到一阵释然，对方确实不需要这些，或者说他们都不需要这些，“那我们什么时候出发？”

“随时随地，我可以派人来帮你准备你所需要的东西。”

“好极了，首先，”他指了指从刚才开始一直站在一旁的下属，“我需要他和我一起去。”

两位听着的人几乎同时转过身来看着说话的人，菲茨杰拉德露出惊讶的表情，而杰斐逊只是平静地慢慢开口，“你要知道，詹姆斯，他现在还在停职，等待着委员会的调查。”

“我知道，这依然是无法改变的事实，”麦迪逊也用不容置疑的语气说道，“但我需要他的帮助才能完成我的工作，我想即使是委员会的那些天才，”他说到这个字的时候翘了翘嘴角，露出一个可怕的表情，“也应该明白轻重缓急。”

“你也知道他们是不会放过这个把柄的，詹姆斯。”

“随他们怎么想，”麦迪逊摇了摇头，“有什么异议就直接冲着我来，我绝不会再容忍官僚主义造成又一次失败。”

而即使是杰斐逊，也从未见过用这种语气说话的麦迪逊，他叹了口气，刚准备转身离开，他听到身后的人又补充了一句，“当然，如果他们联系得到我的话，就我所知，我们接下来是在航空母舰上吧。”

听到这句话的杰斐逊不禁露出一个微笑，这确实是他所认识的詹姆斯·麦迪逊，“詹米，你可真不是好惹的角色，我很高兴你和我们是一边的。”

他们彼此交换了一下眼神，而等到杰斐逊走出去之后，麦迪逊看了一眼站在他身旁的年轻人，接着他的目光停在书桌上的信封，“我们要怎么处理这个呢？”

“这是您的决定，麦迪逊先生。”

麦迪逊将信封拿在手里，“很好，”他一边说着，一边将信封撕成碎片，“我从没收到过这封信，菲茨杰拉德先生，这件事就到此结束。”

而菲茨杰拉德看着对方撕碎他的辞职信，感到自己的心脏在突突跳动，他不知道此时此刻自己的所感受到的情绪是恐惧还是激动占得更多，他只知道自己或许对自己的上司又有了更进一步的了解。

“是的，先生。”最终他点了点头。

“那就去做准备吧，接下去给你休息的时间可不多。”

“我想我明白，麦迪逊先生，”年轻人露出了久违的笑容，“毕竟工作狂并不止有我一个。”

麦迪逊愣了一下，他没有想到自己也有在面对对方感到语塞的时候，从他身后的窗外看出去，天色已经开始变暗，乌云在黄昏的地平线上聚集，即将降临的夜晚又将是一个暴雨夜。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name...is Alexander Hamilton."

冰凉的冷却液包裹住他的身体，在经历了无数次这个过程之后，影子早已习惯了这种漂浮于虚空中的感觉，而当他闭着双眼，本该一片空白的视野中出现了几个闪烁的光点：擦过脸颊的子弹，朝他开枪的人，苍白的皮肤和望向他的蓝色双眸，这些光点好像是一块小小的碎片落在平静的水面上，激起无声而宽广的涟漪。

而很快地，这小小的涟漪也立刻归于平静，没有人会看见这仿佛镜面一般的水面曾经的波动，只有一个简单的名字好像一粒微小的种子，在水面下悄悄地生根发芽。

影子睁开眼睛，透过如同玻璃一般的水面，进入他视野的是一成不变的灰白色网格板，几个小小的气泡伴随着他呼出的气息慢慢飘向水面。

而在房间的另一边，一整面的单向玻璃后面，银发的男人站在那儿听着身旁的报告，他的双臂交叉，手指有些不耐烦地敲击着手肘。

“零号实验体的机体状况已经恢复正常，所有数据都很稳定，不过，这一次系统有监测到脑电波的异常波动，”

殉道者停下手里的动作，接着他的手指捏紧手杖，他抿紧嘴唇一言不发地听着部下接着报告下去，

“但是只持续了很短的时间，也许只是因为系统随机造成的。”

“谢谢你，医生，”他漫不经心地将手杖往地上敲了敲，“按照往常一样的，请把所有的测试数据都删除。”他说这话的时候依然看着前方。

“是的，”医生这么回答，而接下去的话，他在说出来之前犹豫了一下，“阁下，要知道，缺少可追踪的历史数据的话，对实验体的诊断和修复是很不利的。”

殉道者没有立刻回答，他只是若有所思地用手摩挲着手杖的手柄，过了一会他转过头看着医生，扯着嘴角露出一个笑容，“我想你今天的工作已经结束了，医生。”

医生没有再吭一声，他沉默地走出房间，而殉道者的视线回到他面前的房间里，他眯起双眼打量着那个刚才从水槽里走出来的人，冷却液沿着他赤裸的身体慢慢往下滴，他的嘴唇微张着，胸口因为呼吸而起伏着，他身上的伤口已经消失了，硬朗而明晰的肌肉线条上残留着暗蓝色的电解质纹理，还在闪着忽明忽暗的光泽，过了一会影子转过头来，他的失焦而无神的目光慢慢聚焦，最后落在那块墙边的玻璃上，他看不见站在玻璃对面的人，而在藏在暗处的人眼里，对方在那一瞬间茫然而脆弱的目光，就像是猎物的血腥气，吸引着致命的猎人。

房间里的灯光很暗，墙上查尔斯·康纳利的画像被阴影遮盖了大半部分，而房间的角落里，殉道者正端着酒杯坐在沙发上，他的样子与画像里的人比起来显得苍老了一些，多了一些白发和皱纹，只有那双锐利的灰色眼睛依然如出一辙。

“我想你可以给我一个解释。”而现在，他的目光透过红酒，打量着跪在他面前的年轻人。

“对于任务失败的结果，我没有任何借口，阁下。”

影子低着头这么回答，他的双手举过头顶，被捆绑着悬挂在空中，承受着他的整个身体的重量，冷却液从他尚未干透的头发沿着他的脖子落下，滑过他赤裸的皮肤，而缠在他身上连接着电极片的红色电线，在那大理石般的肤色对比下显得尤其刺眼。

“我不是指你可耻的失败，”他压低嗓音，“我是指你为什么没有遵守命令，把除了总统以外的人全部杀光。”

殉道者放下酒杯，从沙发上站起来，他走到对方面前，一边拨弄着手套，而影子抬起头，对上对方那双尖锐的灰色眼眸，“我，我不知道……阁下——”

他话未说完，他的头发就被狠狠地拽住，影子被迫以一种很不舒适的姿势仰着头，而映入他眼睛的是对方可怕的表情。

“你带回来的那个人是怎么回事？”

“他，他是总统的左右手，我认为——”

一个巴掌打断了他的回答，坚硬的皮革仿佛锋利的刀片划过他的脸，“我可不记得有给过你擅自行动的权利。”一个恶狠狠的声音贴在他耳边这么说。

接着殉道者松开了抓着他的手，他那毒蛇一般的目光在对方全身上下扫视了一番，最后他傲慢地昂起头，冷冷地说，“我不能容忍一而再再而三的失败，影子。”

影子顺从地点了点头，无论他将承受什么样的惩罚他都接受，而接下来，殉道者俯身凑近他，伸手捏住他的下巴抬起来。

“我更不能容忍你违抗我的命令。”

他捏住他下巴的手更加用力，一边伸出手指按住他的嘴唇，让跪着的人被迫张开嘴，而影子睁大眼睛，看着对方的手指伸进来，将最后一片电极贴在他的舌头上，他最后看到的是对方残忍而阴冷的视线，而下一秒，他视野里的人影就开始变得扭曲，电流透过电极刺激着他的皮下神经，令他的身体剧烈地颤抖起来，他下意识地想要叫出声，可舌头上紧贴着的电极将他的叫声吞没在口腔里，他张开嘴却发不出任何声音，只有面部因为痛苦而抽搐，泪水控制不住地从他睁大的双眼里流出来，就好像一只被困在电网中央的麻雀。

而他面前的施暴者随心所欲地调节着手里的控制器，一边面无表情地欣赏着对方的惨状，而随着电流的增强，他的嘴角开始微微上扬，好像对方无助而凄惨的样子终于让他感到了兴奋。

最后他关掉了开关，接着割断了悬挂着的绳子，影子像是失去了支撑，一下子就软倒在地，在电击的刺激停止后，他的身体还不住地痉挛性地颤抖着，他的脸颊和嘴边布满了生理性的液体，殉道者走上前，伸脚让对方翻过来，打量着那具完美无瑕，此时此刻再次伤痕累累的身体，正在他沉浸在自己的嗜血爱好里的时候，他听到内部通讯响了起来，银发的男人皱了皱眉，按下接收的按键。

“什么事？”

他的声音听起来有些恼火，似乎是不满于被这意外的报告打扰了兴致，他一边听着，一边用脚尖拨弄着地上的人的头发，而在听了对面的报告后他的眉头似乎皱得更深了。

“我知道了。”

他挂断了通讯，接着他低头看了一眼匍匐在他脚边的人，“对犯人的审讯并不顺利，”他开口这么说，一边一脚踩着对方的脑袋，他脚下的人发出一声闷闷的呻吟。

“既然你认为他有带回来的价值，”殉道者蹲了下来，伸手抓住对方的头发，将对方硬生生地扯过来，“那么就由你亲自去问他。”他凑到对方的耳边，一字一顿地说。

“……是的，阁下。”

影子艰难地从满是伤痕的嘴里挤出这几个字，他的身体还因为电击的副作用而颤抖着，他身上的红色电线好像从看不见的伤口里渗出来的鲜血，而殉道者只是冷冷地笑了一声，他抓住对方头发的手用力将他往下按，另一只手掐住对方的臀部让他将下身抬起来，本就健硕而有力的肌肉，在电击过后因为收缩而紧绷着，当他发泄自己的欲望时，那紧紧被包裹的感觉，令他稍许满意地哼了一声，而紧接着他就更加变本加厉地索取和发泄。

而影子只能勉强支撑着，只有些许喘息和低声的呻吟从他的牙缝间挤出来，他的手臂和膝盖摩擦着坚硬的地面，擦出越来越多的伤痕，慢慢地他面前的视野开始模糊，透过如镜面般的水面，他看到的是一成不变的灰白色网格板，而这些伤痕很快就会消失的，修复舱和冷却液会清洗掉所有的痕迹，就如同那些记录和他的过去一样，好像从未发生和存在过。

汉密尔顿感到有什么液体从自己额头滑进眼睛里，他已经记不清楚自己因为疼痛失去意识几次，接着是更加剧烈的疼痛强迫他醒来，时间不知道过去了多久，施加在他身上的没完没了的伤害似乎终于停止了，发生了什么？他试图睁开眼睛，而黏稠的液体压在他的眼皮上，沉重得让他抬不起来，他的意识在清醒和模糊之间徘徊，而现在更像是在慢慢飘远，有人说话的声音从远处传来，他听不清楚他们在说什么，他挪动身体，转过头想要更加靠近说话声的源头，而这个动作牵扯了他受伤的手臂，撕裂般的剧痛迫使他停下动作。

而说话的人似乎听到了他的动静，汉密尔顿听到了朝他靠近的脚步声，接着是变得清晰的人声。

“哈，看起来华盛顿的小跟班还没吸取教训呢。”

“是你挨的打还不够多吗？”

汉密尔顿用他还完好的一条手臂支撑起身体，紧接着他的腹部就被踢了一脚，已经断掉的肋骨挤压着他的伤口，疼得他立刻软了下来，而施暴者似乎并不打算停下来，继续踢踹他的胸口和腹部，汉密尔顿蜷起身体，却无法阻止好像雨点般倾洒在他身上的拳打脚踢，还有他更加无法容忍的轻蔑和嘲笑。

而就在那些肆意的谩骂声和嘲笑声中，汉密尔顿想起了自己是怎么会在这里的，对于近来一直出现的针对联合舰队总指挥乔治·华盛顿的中伤与诽谤，虽然华盛顿将军的命令是无需理会，时间自会证明正确的一方，但作为华盛顿副官的汉密尔顿少校不可能忍气吞声，而既然不能违抗直接命令，他选择的自然是他最引以为豪的武器。

但他的对手似乎对那些匿名发表的攻击文章并不感到欣赏，也不会遵守他的游戏规则，在他被几个身形比他大几倍的男人堵在小巷子里的时候，这场争斗早已脱离了原先的范畴，朝着汉密尔顿完全不擅长的方向发展了，他确实在战场上骁勇善战，但他并不是为了打群架而生的。

“啧，还没吸取教训吗？”

似乎是对他们的殴打对象一直不吭一声而感到不满，其中一个人走了过来，他蹲下来，扯着他那条受伤的手臂，汉密尔顿没有忍住呻吟了一声，这让施暴者扬起了嘴角，而从他身后也传来了他是司令官的副官，不要做得太过火，差不多行了之类的嘈杂人声，可这并没能阻止对方的行动，相反地他嗤笑一声，“放心，这只是让他吸取教训，以后不要再写那些可笑的文章了。”

他按住对方受伤的手，汉密尔顿咬住嘴唇，生怕暴露出自己内心的恐惧。

“放心，我想司令官不会因为一点残疾而放弃自己心爱的‘儿子’的。”对方用令人厌恶的语气说着，一边用手里的棍子敲了敲地面，而下一秒，汉密尔顿闭上眼睛，他听到棍子在空中挥动的声音，紧接着是重重地砸在什么东西上的闷闷的声响，但他并没有感到疼痛，他只感到压迫着自己伤口的力道消失了，汉密尔顿吃力地抬起头，看到有个人站在自己面前，而之前的攻击者捂着脑袋往后退了几步，那人嘴里骂骂咧咧地冲上前，被后来者轻易地闪开，他一脚踹中对方的腹部，趁着对方弯腰之际再往脸上揍了一拳，直接将对方打翻在地。

“还想再来吗？现在是谁不吸取教训了？”

汉密尔顿看不到说话的人的脸，但是那个声音却是他再熟悉不过的了，他感到自己的心脏咯噔了一下，接着他试图从地上爬起来。

“我他妈的——”

刚刚挨了揍的人此时脸上身上都挂了彩，虽然被同伴阻拦着，但他似乎并不打算放弃反击，他举起拳头挥向他的对手，而对方侧身躲过这一击，一手抓住他的肩膀，曲起膝盖，朝着他的腹部重重地一顶，等到被揍的人因为痛苦而曲起身体，他的对手趁势用手肘猛击他的背部，在他彻底直不起腰来之后，抬腿将他踢了出去，男人被踹飞的身体还连带着撞倒了他的同伴。

这一次被打倒的男人没有再站起来，而他身旁的同伴似乎也不敢招惹对面那个不用棍子就将对方撂倒的年轻人，对方的身材和刚刚被他们殴打的对象差不多，可现在他却成了最后还在站着的人，居高临下地看着他的手下败将，手里还挥舞着那根他根本没用上的铁棍。

而对于约翰·劳伦斯来说，他并不介意多花点力气将这群人渣全部收拾了，不过他瞥了一眼身后的人的情况，汉密尔顿看起来不太妙，既然已经达到了目的，他不想再浪费时间。

最后他将手里的铁棍扔到地上，用威胁性的眼神狠狠地瞪了瞪对面的人，直到那群人消失在他的视野里，他才舒了口气，转过身去走向坐在墙边的人，他蹲下身，伸手拨开对方的头发，露出额头和脸颊上的伤口，他还没来得及开口，对方就侧过脸去避开他的触碰和视线，这让他刚到嘴边的那句“你没事吧？”给咽了回去，而是变成了“你能走吗？”

红发的青年点了点头，一边伸手握住对方扶住他的手，在对方的搀扶下艰难地站了起来，而他刚踏出一步就疼得龇牙咧嘴，尽管如此他还是固执地拒绝劳伦斯提出可以背他的要求。

“我一个人可以的，”汉密尔顿压低声音，用近乎赌气的闷闷的嗓音这么说，“用不着你来帮我。”

“我知道，我知道，”劳伦斯露出一个笑容，他选择忽略对方微微发红的眼眶，“我知道你一个人可以，我只是不想看到你受伤。”

汉密尔顿听到这话忍不住转过头，看见对方正笑着看着自己，他几乎立刻别过脸，劳伦斯只能看到他红着的耳根，“我，我，我没事！”他提高嗓音，眨了眨眼睛，“比起这个你为什么就这么放跑了他们！”

“亲爱的亚历克斯，放心吧，他们不会这么轻易脱罪的，”劳伦斯收起笑容，一脸严肃地看着前方，汉密尔顿能感到对方握住自己的手心慢慢收紧，“我会保证这一点。”接着他看到对方从口袋里拿出一个破损的胸章，这是刚刚近身的时候对方从袭击者身上扯下来的，上面有着袭击者的名字和部队番号。

汉密尔顿惊讶地睁大眼睛，“干得不错，看来我还是小看你了，劳伦斯先生。”接着他振振有词地说。

“谢谢夸奖，我向最优秀的人学的。”

劳伦斯又重新露出笑容，而汉密尔顿只觉得自己的脸在发烫，他只能盯着地面，他们两人大概缓慢地往前走了一段路，他才重新开口，“那个，约翰……”

“需要我背你吗？”

“我只是觉得……”

“我想我们也不该让司令官等太久吧？”

劳伦斯说着稍稍蹲下身，好让他身旁的人可以更轻松地爬上来。

“好吧，既然是为了司令官的话……” 而汉密尔顿有些不情不愿地攀上那坚实的后背，接着他像是想到了什么，他的身体往前倾凑到对方耳边，“华盛顿先生没有追问是什么原因吧？”

“我相信你有办法糊弄过去的。”劳伦斯托住对方的腰和大腿，一边小心地避开伤口，“还有那些匿名文章，”

“怎么了？将军说了什么？”

劳伦斯感到他背后的人紧张起来，抓着他衣服的手也开始用力，几乎就要勒住他的脖子了，“将军表面上批评了匿名的行为，还有文章的用词太过激烈，不过，私下里他表示非常喜欢，虽然不知道作者是谁。”

汉密尔顿终于放松下来，他放任自己靠在劳伦斯的后背上，昏暗的天空开始飘雨了，雨滴落在他的脸颊，冲淡了伤口的血液，殖民地卫星的日夜转换就像是打翻了的调色盘，原本湛蓝色的天空瞬间变暗了，暗红色的地平线在他的眼中旋转了九十度，而随着他眼睛的一张一合，他四周的空间似乎也跟着一起高速旋转起来，就好像是要将他吸入的迷宫，而他身前唯一可以依靠的锚点突然消失了，汉密尔顿低下头，发现自己手里抱着的人已经变成一堆灰烬，就像他噩梦里一直出现过的场景，再也没有什么能支撑他的东西，他只能往下掉，一直往下掉。

有什么冰凉的东西浇在他脸上，汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，他的眼前是灰色的网格板，而他身下躺着的是冰冷的拷问台，过去几小时里发生的事实开始慢慢地像是拼图那样在他大脑里拼凑起来，而一时间他居然分不清是哪一个比较残忍，冷酷的现实还是虚幻的梦境。

“醒醒，睡美人，”有人凑过来拍了拍他的脸，带着狰狞的笑容，“有新的客人来了。”

汉密尔顿没有理会，等待他的无非又是新的一轮拷问，他漠然地侧过脸去，而他预期的新一轮皮肉之痛似乎并没有这么快降临，房间里的其他人似乎都走了出去，就连灯光也暗了下来，在昏暗的光线下，有个瘦高的人影从暗处走了出来，当他走到他面前的时候，现实与梦境的界限又一次模糊了起来。

“约……约翰？”

看着那张在灯光下显现出来的脸，那张除了梦境以外他从未想过可以再见到的脸，汉密尔顿有些愣住了，他下意识地叫出那个只属于记忆里的名字，似乎忘记了自己现在正身处何地。

而这个名字曾经的主人已经不再是他记忆中温柔的模样，只是一个披着挚友的外皮的躯壳。汉密尔顿好像突然如梦初醒，他不知道从哪里来的力气，在束缚住他的台子上挣扎起来，只想靠近对方，可以看得更清楚一些，原本梦呓般的低语也变成了大声的呼喊，“约翰！约翰！”而伤痕累累的他很快就为此付出了代价，他开始不停地咳嗽，鲜血染红了他毫无血色的嘴唇，说话声也变得断断续续，“你，你真的是约翰吗？你还活着？”他这么说着，一边看着对方慢慢走近。

被他呼喊着的那个人最终停在他面前，他面无表情地看着他，汉密尔顿刚想开口，就感到有什么东西掐住了自己的喉咙，然后他就被重重地按了下去。

“不要说毫无意义的废话，犯人，老实回答我的问题。”

“为什么？到底……发生了什么？约翰？你……你不认识我了吗？”汉密尔顿艰难地吐出几个词语，他注视着对方，试图在那双陌生的蓝色眼睛里找到一点蛛丝马迹。

“听我说，约翰——”

汉密尔顿话未说完，对方掐住自己脖子的力道就收紧了，他感到呼吸困难，一时间发不出声音，接着有什么闪闪发亮的东西刺痛了他的眼睛。

“如果你不需要你的眼睛，我就会把它挖出来，”影子握住匕首停在他的眼球上方，“我也很想割掉你的舌头，但我还需要你说话，所以，”

“约翰·劳伦斯！”

汉密尔顿出人意料地大叫起来，他感到自己胸口涌起一股热流，像是憋着一口气那样爆发出来，“如果你不是他！为什么那时候没有杀了我！”

影子的表情突然变了一下，他看着面前的人，当对方问出这个问题的时候，像是直接戳中了他的软肋，那就是他也无法解释为什么没有杀了对方，影子感到一股不知从何而来的烦躁，他必须摆脱这种感觉。

下一秒他的匕首就在对方的手臂上割出一道口子，鲜血从不深的伤口里涌出，汉密尔顿还没反应过来，在刚刚的伤口下方就又被割了一刀，他疼得叫出声，差一点咬到舌头。

“你每说一个无意义的单词，我就会在你身上加一道伤口，看看你的身体能不能容得下你那些胡言乱语吧，犯人。”

“我的名字是亚历山大·汉密尔顿。”汉密尔顿的声音有些颤抖，不仅仅是生理上的疼痛，对方的话语好像经过什么奇怪的装置，被扭曲成了尖锐的金属碎片，像刀子一样一块块地扎在他的身体上。

“这不算情报，继续。”

那机械般的目光就和对方手里的匕首一同刺痛着他，不论他怎么努力，也无法在那双无机质的眼睛里找到一点属于约翰·劳伦斯的痕迹，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，身体剧烈颤抖起来，他开始怀疑究竟是什么在支撑自己这么坚持着，约翰·劳伦斯已经死了，他早已是只存在于他记忆中的幽灵。

这个一闪而过的念头伴随着疼痛，像是突然除去了一层层的障碍，让他的思维重新明朗了起来，汉密尔顿想起了那些在他的梦境里无数次出现的场景，和那些场景中那个模糊而无法辨认的身影，一直以来笼罩在他脑海中的迷雾开始慢慢散去，露出了真实的模样，血肉在尖锐的金属的切割下皮开肉绽，却也同时显露出了清晰的答案。

汉密尔顿等待着，等待着因为疼痛而颤抖的身体慢慢平复下来，过了一会他睁开了眼睛，慢慢地开口：

“原来……那些梦都是真的吗。”

“这不是梦，你的痛苦都是真实的，而且继续下去的话你还可能会死。”

影子冷冷地说，一边将匕首的刀尖贴在对方的胸口，而汉密尔顿没有转头，他盯着灰色的天花板，“针管刺穿眼球，电流穿透身体，被粘稠的液体淹没的痛苦感……这些都是真实的吗？”

“我警告过你了。”

匕首的刀锋划开胸口，疼痛让他的话语里带上了痛苦的尾音，“那些被电击，被切割，被撕裂的疼痛，我从来就没想到——”

匕首不断地在他身上制造出新的伤口，也不停地打断着他的话，汉密尔顿哀鸣着，却仍在竭尽全力地拼凑着他想要说的语句，“那个人就是你。”最后，他一字一顿地吐出这几个字。

施加在他身上的痛苦突然消失了，汉密尔顿睁开眼睛，看到对方正用奇怪的表情看着自己，“你在说什么？你……你怎么会知道？”而他说话的声音竟然带着一丝颤抖，“你到底是谁？”

而话刚说出口，影子似乎就被自己说出的话震惊了，他后退了几步，匕首也被他用力地扔到了地上。

“最了解你的人，也是你最了解的人。”汉密尔顿看着对方，对方脸上的表情变了，他勉强地翘了翘嘴角，是的，他并没有认错，“我都看到了，那些我以为只是梦境的片段，虽然我无法，”他身上的伤口时不时地刺痛他的神经，让他无法完整地说出一个句子，“无法知道发生了什么，但是我可以猜到……所以我……”他呜咽了一声，不论是因为自己身上的痛苦，还是他能想象到对方所经历过的痛苦，“我相信你，约翰·劳伦斯。”

“闭嘴，犯人，不要再用这个名字叫我。”

“即使你不记得我了，我也相信你。”

“我让你闭嘴。”影子抬起手按住自己的额头，当他注视着那双蓝色的眼睛的时候，不知为何感到额前的神经在突突跳动，好像有一股力量要将什么东西破壳而出，而对方每说一句话，这股力量就越来越强大。

不，这样不对，不应该是这样，他转过身去走到放着刑具的台子旁边，他迫使自己冷静下来，他不需要情感，也没有名字，他脑子里不断有一个声音在这么告诉自己，而现在这个叫亚历山大·汉密尔顿的人闯了进来，他的一言一句正与那个声音发生着强烈的对抗。

但是他为什么会知道？当他浸泡在冷却液里，被固定在身体四周的探针持续不断地刺激神经的时候感受到的痛苦，他为什么会知道？影子的手臂支撑着桌面，他的目光在刑具之间游离着，他隐约觉得自己距离答案很接近，但他不应该知道这个答案，他所能做的只有将这个答案在到达之前狠狠地撕碎。

他随手抓起一件刑具，转身走了回去，而汉密尔顿的眼光始终停留在他身上，“约翰——”他刚刚开口，身上就被一股强烈的电流电到惨叫出声。

“我说了，不要再用这个名字叫我。”影子用手里的电棍捅向对方的肋骨，再接着是胸口、腹部和大腿，几乎毫不给对方喘息的机会，汉密尔顿在电流的冲击下差一点被电晕过去，在他连惨叫声都发不出来的时候，影子停下了手里的动作，用他克制而冷淡的声音说，“现在交代你知道的情报。”

汉密尔顿的身体抽搐着，有好一会都说不出话来，待他的喘息和呻吟平复下来，也只是缓缓吐出那个简单的单词，“约翰……”而等待他的又是新的一轮电击，而电击的频率也随着施暴者的越来越不耐烦而变得越来越高和草率，而不论他怎么做，对方始终一言不发，影子弄不明白，这与他一直被训练和教导的完全背道而驰。

“为什么……明明已经这么痛苦了，”最终，他强行拉开对方的大腿，用力将电棍捅进那脆弱的下体，电击的刺激和下体被撕裂的痛苦几乎让汉密尔顿疼晕了过去，或者说他确实晕过去了那么几分钟，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，泪水沾满了他的眼眶和脸颊，透过朦胧的视线，对方的样子显得扭曲而恐怖，而他记忆中约翰·劳伦斯的模样也越来越模糊，就如同他的意识，只剩下最后一点还在勉强支撑着。

“为什么，亚历山大·汉密尔顿，明明只要说出你所知道的，就可以结束你的痛苦，为什么还要这么坚持？”

空气中弥漫着一股烧焦的气味，与血腥气混杂在一起，此时此刻站在他面前的人这么问着，而汉密尔顿听到了，尽管已经疼得毫无知觉，意识模糊，他还是竭尽全力扯动嘴角，露出一个微笑，“因为我知道这不是你想做的，”他已经几乎睁不开眼睛了，在慢慢变暗的视野里，这一次那个记忆中的人影开始清晰起来，“你从不会违背我的意愿，逼迫我去做我不愿意做的事，”

“乔纳森·劳伦斯。”

他的声音气若游丝，可这样支流破碎的言语却像一记重击，狠狠地砸在影子的身上，他愣在原地，手里的电棍不知在何时松开掉在了地上。影子张开嘴，却面对自己的犯人哑口无言了，只能一步步地往后退，像是试图逃离这个不停干扰自己的传染源。

汉密尔顿已经几乎失去了意识，对方的身影消失在他变得模糊的视线里，而他也没有力气再开口说一句话叫住对方，他感到自己掉入了黑暗的深渊，距离那个自己拼命试图挽留的人越来越远。

影子走出房间，门在他身后关上，从后脑传来的阵阵剧痛迫使他停下脚步，汗水顺着他的脸颊滴下来，当他再次抬起头的时候，看到殉道者正站在他面前，“阁下，我……”他用颤抖的声音开口说道，而似乎是对他失魂落魄的样子感到失望，银发的男人看也不看他一眼，只是对身后穿着制服的工作人员交代说，“看起来实验体需要重新调整了。”

影子茫然地点了点头，在有人走过来将他带走的时候，他也没有做出任何反应，像是一台失去意志的机械，在他快要走到门口的时候突然转过头。

“亚历克斯……是谁？”

听到他这么问，殉道者原本面无表情的脸上稍稍抽动了一下，他没有回答，只是不耐烦地挥了挥手，示意部下快把人带走，等到他们走出了房间，他还站在原地，他的手臂交叉着，手指时不时地敲打着手背，眼睛盯着面前的单向玻璃若有所思，大约过了一会，有人走进了房间。

“阁下，需要继续对犯人进行审问吗？”

殉道者沉默着，像是没有听到对方的问题，又过了一会，他转过头，他的目光落在玻璃另一头那个苍白而瘦小的身影上。

“不，不需要，”他冷冷地说，“杀了他。”

下达完这样的命令，银发的男人转过身，头也不回地径直离开了房间。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain's place should be wherever he is needed to be.

太平洋作为与北美联合卫星相邻的最大的星域，USS约克城号航空母舰停留在这片星域的某处，仿佛一颗孤独而耀眼的珍珠，距离他们离开夏威夷的珍珠卫星港已经过去了三天，他们依然没有找到敌方战舰的具体位置。那艘漆黑的战舰就像一个真正的幽灵，如同他无声无息地出现在他们守卫的家园门口那样，此刻又消失在茫茫的星海里无影无踪。

代理舰长克拉伦斯·狄金森站在作战会议室的星图前，地图上的某一块标记出了上一次他们侦测到的敌舰出没的区域，星图上小小的一块发光的标志所对应着的确实浩瀚的星空，他们派出的侦察机每一次都无功而返，代理舰长很清楚这样下去只会浪费了宝贵的追击时机，更糟糕的是，被敌舰抢先察觉到了我方的位置而再一次转移位置，从而永远消失。

发光的坐标倒映在年轻人的眼睛里，这双蓝色的眼睛清澈见底，却早已积累了丰富的战斗经验，面对这束手无措的状况，前任王牌飞行员克拉伦斯·狄金森并不打算坐以待毙，他皱起双眉，伸手按住下巴若有所思，经验和直觉都告诉他，这似乎并不是他第一次遭遇到类似的困境，随着坐标的轨迹在星图上的缓慢移动，他的记忆回到曾经在边境卫星的一次侦查行动，卫星的联合商会因为商船被海盗频繁攻击而不堪其扰，而当地警察一直无法掌握海盗的踪迹。

代理舰长的身体微微前倾，星图上方的光点在他眼睛显得越发清晰，过了一会，他眨了眨眼，他节奏性地敲击着下巴的手指突然停下来，接着他侧过身打开通信器。

“请总统先生来一下作战室，”他这么下令，“这很紧急。”

大约只过了十五分钟，托马斯·杰斐逊便出现在了作战室，他看起来有些疲倦，军队对他来说是全然陌生的领域，他还在适应战舰上的生活，而连续几天侦查部队的一无所获也令他焦躁不安。

“我相信你给我们带来了好消息，上校，”他带着有些沙哑的嗓音开口，“既然你特地把我们叫来这里。”

而跟在他身后的是詹姆斯·麦迪逊和菲茨杰拉德，由于行动不便的缘故，副总统在登舰后并未踏出过房间。

而代理舰长和他的代理航空队长正站在星图面前，两人似乎在争论着什么，听到对方的声音才转过身，他们的眼神同时在那个站在麦迪逊身后的年轻人身上停留了一下，紧接着狄金森露出一个微笑，“早上好，总统先生，希望本舰还让您感到舒适，很抱歉提出唐突的要求，只是我们认为这里是最适合讲解的地方。”

“那我们就洗耳恭听了，舰长。”

克拉伦斯·狄金森往后退了一步，将目光转向了星图前方，闪烁的灯光映在他的蓝色眼睛里，为那双本就机敏的眼睛蒙上了一丝神秘而狡黠的色彩。

“自从捕捉到幽灵（Phantom – 因为神出鬼没而得到这个代号的敌方战舰，在贝斯特感到很合适的同时狄金森似乎并不怎么喜欢这个代号）在阿尔法星域的行动轨迹以来，我方的雷达一直无法追踪到它的准确位置，不论是远程扫描还是侦察机的巡逻，都无法进行定位，就好像它隐形了一样，”

说到这里的狄金森停顿了一下，这正是这几天来他们所遭遇的困境，而通过他的听众的表情不难看出他们并不喜欢这个比喻。

“但是，真正的隐形是不存在的，在回顾了幽灵第一次入侵的数据之后，我们认为敌方通过某种手段获取了我方的通讯粒子波段，并以此修改自身的反馈波长，令我们的雷达和侦察设备判定其为安全信号，这也就是为什么他们可以不被察觉地出现在华盛顿上空，同样地现在也能躲避我们的追踪。”

“就好比穿着迷彩服躲在丛林里一样。”

为了让他们的听众更容易理解，贝斯特在一旁这么补充，“听起来很简单吧？”

“有时候最简单的方法却可以达成最高效的结果。”杰斐逊摸了摸下巴上的胡渣喃喃自语。

“这么说起来，敌方是如何获取我们的通讯波段的？”此前一直一言未发的麦迪逊提出疑问，苍白的面色让他看起来更像是一个真正的幽灵。

“恕我直言，先生，这玩意并不难破解，”狄金森刚要开口，贝斯特就抢在了他前面回答了，“看起来我们的政府部门在军事设备上并不怎么在意。”

一时间一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩了这几个人，麦迪逊不由地皱了皱眉，而贝斯特也意识到了自己脱口而出的讽刺在此时刚好显得有些不合时宜，而狄金森则瞪了他一眼，最后杰斐逊轻咳了一声打破沉默，“那么你们有什么应对方法？”

“既然已经知道了原因，那么应对方法也很简单，至少理论上是这样，”代理舰长重新转向星图前，“我们有着幽灵的结构数据，只要派侦察机到目标空域，”他伸手指了指屏幕上的几个坐标，“进行一个双重反向验证，就可以排除虚假的安全信号。”

杰斐逊听了这个理论，“你所说的反向验证，是不是——”

而对方似乎是预料到了他所提出的疑问，立刻就接了下去，

“很遗憾，我也希望可以在母舰上进行，如此一来我们也可以拥有更完善的数据分析系统，只是这种方法无法通过远程达成。”

他们都知道这意味着什么：对执行任务的驾驶员有着极高的要求，并且随时可能陷入敌方的火力范围。

“你的这个理论，”又过了一会，杰斐逊伸手指了指屏幕，“确定可以行得通吗？”

“事实上……”代理舰长停顿了一下，似乎在回忆着什么，

“事实上，这不是理论，先生，”而这时候贝斯特插了进来，“我们遇到过一次相同的情况，在边境卫星空域出没的索马里海盗，使用同样的方法逃脱公海警卫队的搜捕，最后他们向军方求助，”

“而对于隐藏在丛林里的猎物，最好的办法就是将丛林烧光。”

“那好极了，贝斯特少校，”杰斐逊挑了挑眉，“既然你有这方面的经验，那么我们对这次行动也充满了信心。”

话音刚落，站在他对面一直面带神采奕奕神情的代理航空队长却露出了奇怪的表情，“其实，有这方面经验的并不是我，”少校翘了翘嘴角，“告诉我敌人的位置，将他们击沉，这是我擅长的领域，而发现敌人的位置，这从来就不是我擅长的领域。”

“你是在告诉我，我们的航空队队长，并不是执行这项任务的最佳人选？”杰斐逊皱了皱眉，“这对我们目前的状况可是毫无帮助啊，少校。”

“不，正好相反，我可以告诉你执行这项任务的最佳人选，”

“迪克·贝斯特少校，我们讨论过这件事了——”

而王牌飞行员不顾他身旁人的反对，继续说了下去，“他就站在你面前，也是我认识的最好的侦察机飞行员。”

“曾是，”代理舰长朝着对方投去一个锐利的眼神，“现在我的位置已经不在飞机上了，身为代理舰长，指挥是我的职责。”这就是他们刚才所争论的内容，即使是有多么想念驾驶舱里的感觉，克拉伦斯·狄金森也不会放弃自己的职责。

“就像我说的，这并不是在要求你放弃自己的岗位，”贝斯特重复着先前的观点，“如果现实证明这是最有效的解决方法，那么我们理应为此做出相应的改变。”

“正是因为如此，在这种情况下，我们才更不能随心所欲。”

“先生们，”杰斐逊开口打断了两人的争论，“我们错过了什么吗？”

“先生，我和狄金森上校在你们进来之前正在进行一场‘讨论’，关于舰长是不是能够离开自己的岗位。”

“而我的结论就是在随时可能遭遇敌袭的危险空域里，你想让我们的客人待在一艘没有舰长的航空母舰上吗？”

“这次和上次不同，如果他们胆敢再偷袭，我们将等着，”贝斯特微微昂起下巴，略带挑衅地眯起双眼，“将他们痛揍一顿。”

“我想我必须同意这位先生的看法，舰长，”杰斐逊看着褐发蓝眼的年轻军官，“目前对我们来说，比起担心敌人的袭击，更重要的是锁定敌舰的位置，如果因为考虑安全而限制了我方的实力，那么就将是本末倒置了，”

“正如同我和我的同僚现在站在这里，我相信对你来说一样，总统和舰长的位置都应该在最需要他的地方。”

克拉伦斯·狄金森在听到这句话的时候，他的蓝色眼睛亮了一下，而贝斯特也不由地露出一个无声的微笑。

“系统初始化完毕，”随着人工智能的声音的响起，漆黑的驾驶舱被慢慢启动的控制面板点亮，也照亮了坐在驾驶座上的人，“开始安全性能检查。”

“加入反向探测因素，”驾驶座上的人追加了指令，“加入反向探测，正在分析中。”而计算机也如实地执行了，蓝色的代码在他头盔前方的液晶显示屏上滑过，而与此同时，那双蓝色的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着状态栏的数据，或许对于王牌飞行员迪克·贝斯特来说，他从来都对借助人工智能的飞行嗤之以鼻，在瞬息万变的战场上，唯独可以相信的只有自己的大脑和判断，而当你习惯于独自面对未知的敌人时，你便会明白无论是来自哪一方的帮助都将是对你做出那个正确决定所不可或缺的。

“安全性能检查完毕，开始进入起飞程序。”

这时候驾驶员紧绷的肩膀放松下来，他将后背靠向座椅，任由安全带将自己的身体朝着坐垫按下去，他在座位上深吸了口气，环视了一下亮堂堂的驾驶舱，露出一个笑容。

自从那一次险象环生的侦查任务之后的晋升，一直到现在，距离他上一次飞上蓝天已经过去了将近一年，克拉伦斯·狄金森还能感觉到血管里沸腾的血液压迫着他的心脏，而这种感觉也令他跃跃欲试，他怀念这狭窄的驾驶舱，怀念这广阔的天空，甚至怀念所有未知或已知的危险，因为就像这一次一样，每一次当他坐进驾驶舱里，比起任何其他地方，他都感到无比确信他们可以完成使命。

从通讯器里传来来自他的僚机的起飞准备完成的报告，为了保证这次行动的隐蔽性，狄金森只选择了两架侦察机作为自己的僚机，按照他自己的话来说，一次成功的侦查任务从来不以数量取胜。

“先生们，再次重申，此次行动的目标是发现并锁定敌舰的位置，请尽可能地避免与敌舰产生冲突。”

“是的，长官。”

“收到，长官。”

上校通过内部频道冷静地发布指令，而他也得到了他想要的反馈，不过一会，他切回通用频道，“舰桥，这里是此次侦查行动的领航克拉伦斯·狄金森上校，请求授权起飞。”

“确认敌方位置只是第一步，”大约在一小时前的作战会议室里，众人在商量着行动计划，“鉴于隐蔽性的考虑，在起飞后，我们会保持通讯静默，只保留内部循环频道的通讯，一旦锁定了敌舰的位置，”狄金森上校伸手指了指地图上的坐标，“我们就会按照约定发送讯号，”

“在收到讯号之后，约克城会派出登陆部队，地面作战会由海军陆战队队长罗伊·皮尔斯少校负责指挥。”上校说到这里停顿了一下，他抬头看了一眼站在会议桌前的身材高大的青年，“我相信你已经见过他了，总统先生。”

被提到名字的少校的视线转了过来，而杰斐逊只是点了点头，这对他来说并不是什么好的回忆。

“而这一次的空中与地面的协调作战，由于我的缺席，理查德·贝斯特少校会负责总指挥。”

在说完整个行动的安排后，上校停了下来看向众人，“还有什么问题吗？”

作战会议室大约安静了一会，刚才一直没怎么说话的麦迪逊推着轮椅上前了几步，“很出色的作战计划，舰长，”他停在了星图前方，莹蓝色的全息影像衬着他的面色更加苍白，副总统看着星图上的坐标和轨道，他的手指有节奏地敲击着膝盖，微微地眯起双眼若有所思，“关于登陆作战的部分，我要求让我的部下也加入。”

站在会议桌旁的所有人几乎都露出了惊讶的表情，似乎是对方提出了什么匪夷所思的要求，“麦迪逊先生，”最后是狄金森开了口，“这是危险的军事行动，恐怕不并适合带上旁观者。”

“我想你误会了，上校，”麦迪逊转过身，用他特有的锐利眼神看着年轻的军官，“我的部下不仅仅是旁观者，他掌握的情报对登陆作战行动的指挥至关重要，如果在制定作战计划时没有将其纳入考虑范围，我方会受到重创，甚至失败。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊的表情严肃而认真，而也理应如此，因为这正是他选择来这里的主要原因，在场的人不再说话，只是安静地听着。

“在之前白宫受到的袭击中，我们的特勤组遭遇了一位敌方特工，暂且用零号实验体来称呼他，在与其交战后我方特工几乎全灭，”麦迪逊说到这里的时候停顿了一下，“即便是机密，但我想比起我来说，还是让你们直观地看一下比较好。”

显示屏上出现的是发生在避难所的枪战的一小段监控视频，虽然并不完整，却已经足够有说服力，时隔不久再重新看一遍这些画面的托马斯·杰斐逊不由地咬了咬嘴唇，而麦迪逊只是平静地看着视频放完，“我们付出了惨痛的代价才得到了这些数据，而我也有足够的理由相信同一个目标会出现在登陆作战的战舰上，为了不重蹈覆辙，请务必将当场击杀目标作为优先交战原则。”

麦迪逊用少见的阴沉而狠厉的语气一字一顿地说完这句话，杰斐逊有些意外地挑了挑眉，或许有些人复仇心切的情绪隐藏地比他想象的更好一些。

而狄金森皱着眉头看完这些画面，即使是经验丰富如他，也从未见过如此令人不适的血腥场面，“我们很感谢你提供的情报，麦迪逊先生，”接着他转过身，朝着轮椅上的人郑重地点了点头，“我们会将这个零号实验体作为重点的危险目标。”

“出于一些私人原因，我很想亲自在场指挥，”麦迪逊说着眼里闪过一丝阴影，“但你们也看到了我目前的状况，况且本人并不擅长体力活动，”他有些神经质地拧了拧手指，接着朝身旁的人看了一眼，“埃里克森·菲茨杰拉德先生会作为我的代表，我们对零号实验体的所有有限资料进行了分析，而他作为那场袭击的目击者，他的经验和知识会对你们的行动有所帮助，你们的登陆作战指挥官，或许在行动前应该与他谈一谈。”

而他话音刚落，几位年轻军官之间再一次彼此交换了一下眼神，正如同他们第一次看到菲茨杰拉德的时候那样，而这一次不再那么不引人注意，“有什么问题吗？先生们。”麦迪逊皱了皱眉这么提问。

两人都没有说话，而在现场气氛变得尴尬之前，陆战队队长罗伊·皮尔斯打破了沉默，“没有问题，先生，我会和菲茨杰拉德先生好好聊聊的。”

麦迪逊点了点头，他并不知道这场小小的沉默之中隐藏着什么秘密，或者说他并不在意，而最后，他想起了全程几乎一言未发的杰斐逊，他转过身，看见对方正死死地盯着屏幕，按着下巴的手指关节都有些发白了，“托马斯？”他叫了对方的名字，后者才将视线从屏幕上移开，“你有什么要说的吗？”

“不，没有，”杰斐逊整理了一下衣领，往前走了几步来到人群中间，“我想你已经涵盖了所有我想要说的，谢谢，詹姆斯。”

麦迪逊觉得对方今天的寡言有些一反常态，但他并没有多说什么，只是微微点了点头，“我们有过教训，也因此有了经验，希望你们取得胜利，”

最后，他转过身来面对众人，“先生们。”

“弹射程序启动，进入起飞倒计时。”

在机械弹射的离心力包裹住自己之前，狄金森再一次手动检查了一遍所有的设备，接着他将后背贴紧座椅，准备迎接那一段久违了的，却每一次都能让他热血沸腾的冲击。

“祝你们好运。”

没有过多的修饰或者豪言壮语，与总是人群焦点的明星飞行员迪克·贝斯特不一样，克拉伦斯·狄金森的指令简短而直接，甚至有时候看起来有些轻描淡写，而正因如此，在瞬息万变的战场上，这位王牌飞行员的冷静与果决为他赢得了不容置疑的威望，不论是在他的同僚或者敌人中间。

越来越响的引擎轰鸣声几乎盖过了最后的倒计时，几秒种后，一架，两架，三架飞机从约克城的甲板上弹射起飞，而托马斯·杰斐逊站在舷窗边，专注地注视着与浩瀚的星海融为一体的飞机，他放在身侧的手掌微微地收紧，似乎是下定了什么决心。

克拉伦斯·狄金森已经不止一次驾驶着飞机进入未知的星域，他也早已熟悉了即使看起来毫无波澜的平静表面下，也可能隐藏着危机四伏的威胁。

“领队，这里是查理，没有发现目标踪迹。”

侦察机飞行员的蓝色眼睛紧紧地盯着雷达面板，并不打算放过一丝可疑的迹象，他们在目标空域里进行了将近两个小时的反向搜索，为了保证返航的燃料，他们必须在三十分钟之内返回，而克拉伦斯·狄金森并不接受一无所获的结果。

“收到，查理，继续保持搜索。”他对着侦察机编组这么下令，接着他收到了来自僚机的回复。

“是的，领队，查理结束通讯。”

侦察机在空中做一个侧向反转，机翼上方的信号灯在漆黑一片的空域里划出一道亮红色的轨迹。

在他数不清的侦查飞行中，经历过无数次惊心动魄的战斗，而他从不记得哪一次发现目标的过程有着电影里描述的那样戏剧化，如同那些坐在办公桌后的情报分析员一样，面对百分之九十九时间的噪音信息，他们要做的只是将那剩下的百分之一过滤出来，唯一的区别只是，用他自己的话来说，将这项枯燥而重要的工作搬到了危险的战场上，侦察机飞行员的任务远没有战斗机飞行员来的刺激而光鲜，却需要极大的耐心和洞察力，而如果你因此认为侦察机飞行员都是好惹的主，那么克拉伦斯·狄金森会马上会让你后悔得出这个结论。

与常识不同的是，发现目标的过程并不是一个清晰的信号，相反的总是开始于一个不起眼的噪音，比如一连串杂音，一些随机的信号，或者像这次一样的几个微小的燃烧物残留轨迹，以至于他们一开始并没有发现，在残留物再次出现在雷达讯号里之前，他们原本以为这些只是小行星的燃烧残骸，而狄金森从未见过如此有规律的燃烧残骸，与其说是小行星的燃烧残骸，更像是一艘飞船的排放垃圾。

“对燃烧物轨迹进行了反向分析，坐标在位于200公里以外的11点钟方向。”

狄金森看着这个坐标，计算了一下飞行路线，再看看他们的燃料与返航时间，不由地皱了皱眉，他可以将这个坐标作为最后的目标位置，然后留下足够返航的燃料，然而直觉告诉他这并不是最后的目标位置，如果根据这个坐标进行定位，那么恐怕等到主力舰队到达，只会与目标战舰拉开更大的距离。

“查理1号，查理2号，现在返航并且传输坐标位置，让登陆舰队准备出击，最终的目标位置将由我来发出。”

他的僚机在通讯那一头沉默了一会，他们都知道这个命令的背后意味着什么，“查理收到，1分钟后返航。”而除了服从他们似乎也没有什么可以多说的话。

“祝你好运，长官。”

两架白色的僚机朝着左右两侧调转航向，而从这两道半圆形的弧线中央，银白色的领航机朝着与他们相反的方向飞去，很快地就消失在了未知的星域深处。

在宇宙中航行的飞船，不会像在海里一样留下航行的车辙，沿着燃烧残留物的轨迹追踪，就好像是在宇宙里追踪飞船的车辙，只要沿着航行轨迹，就一定能找到飞船的位置。

而克拉伦斯·狄金森也知道，他冒险追踪的飞船可能并不是他们的目标，甚至可能是哪艘漂流在星域里多年的飞船残骸留下的固定回声，而他们也没有多余的资源和时间来验证，只是比起空手而归，飞行员决定相信自己的直觉，而经验也告诉他这里并不是航路忙碌的星域，就燃烧物的体积而言，也并不属于一般吨位的商船。

为了降低燃料消耗，狄金森关闭了除了控制面板以外的所有照明，在几乎全黑的驾驶舱里，他看起来就仿佛在暗涌里随波逐流的孤舟，而他唯一的线索是一只断了线的风筝，开始他还能陆陆续续接到来自僚机的通讯，大约15分钟过后，内部通讯就中断了，在之后的十分钟里，他渐渐失去了残留物的轨迹，好像飞船在这个位置就停止了排放，他的蓝色眼睛死死地盯着控制面板，今天似乎并不是他的幸运日。

而克拉伦斯·狄金森并不相信运气，或者命运，燃料已经接近关键水平，他推动控制面板的按键，将探测范围和阈值调到最大，紧接着他感到自己的探测器和导航系统受到一股强烈的干扰，好像有什么庞然大物挡在了他面前。

狄金森切回手动操作，他观察了一下四周并没有发现什么异样，接着他抬起头，透过天窗他能看到在飞机上方，大片的镜面装甲反射着四面八方的景象，令巨大的船体隐藏在漆黑一片的星海里。

飞行员先是惊讶地睁大双眼，接着像是想到了什么似的挑了挑眉，他先前失去了残留物的轨迹，可能是飞船停止了排放，也可能是他已经到达了飞船现有的位置。

“逮到你了，”他翘了翘嘴角，露出一个微笑，“黑暗我的老伙计。”

在接到发现敌机的报告的时候，殉道者正站在实验舱的玻璃后面，他的面色阴沉下来，本就感到不悦的心情此时更是蒙上一层阴影，而接下来的报告也没有带给他什么好消息。

“今天的试验体对程序的阻抗性高于峰值水平。”

“那就加大剂量，”银发的男人听后神经质地捏紧手里的权杖，用不耐烦的语气这么说，“直到数据回到标准线为止。”

说完他离开了房间，而在玻璃的另一边，被冰凉的冷却液包裹的影子，这个过程他已经经历了无数次，而从没有哪一次让他感到这么不安。他的大脑原本只需要接收清晰的指令和传达给他的信息，而现在那里却混沌一片，好像充满了无数的碎片，这些碎片漂浮在半空，仿佛找不到合理的位置或顺序降落。接踵而来的巨浪将这些摇摇欲坠的碎片冲散，而他在漩涡中心不停地下坠，他想要睁开眼睛探出水面，而手脚就好像被如同铁链一般的东西拖拽着，令他不论怎么挣扎也无法挣脱。

“试验体的数值升高，超过标准基线。”

机械般的报告声渐渐像后隐去，他的耳边传来嘈杂的人声，像是有很多人从他身边跑过，他听不清他们在说什么，好像隔着一个玻璃罩子，而突如其来的一声爆炸，将这一层阻隔给震碎了，原本漂浮的碎片仿佛气泡一般朝他涌来。

爆炸声开始变得清晰，四周的环境看起来变成了舰桥，到处散落着爆炸的碎片和燃烧的痕迹，照明系统似乎也受到了损坏，忽明忽暗的舰桥上有人影跑过，飞船动力装置受损，装甲耐性下降至关键水平，舰长请下指示，有人停在他的视野里，他听到的话破碎而模糊，只能勉强根据几个词语拼凑成句子，而接下来似乎有人说了什么话，不论他怎么努力都无法辨别清楚，说完话站着的那个人点了点头消失了。

而紧接着这个画面就戛然而止，就好像换碟的录像带，接下去的画面模糊不清，看起来好像一块块拼图拼凑在一起，有人在说话，他依然什么都听不清，影子有些痛苦地张开嘴，却发不出声音，他本能地想要伸出手去抓住那些碎片，而绑住他的皮带却紧紧地勒住他的手腕，最后那个声音也逐渐离他远去了，而在那些不明所以的语句最后，他听到了那个名字，在一片支离破碎的声响中显得尤其清晰，好像穿透冰层，射进冰冷的海面下的一束光。

□□□□□，□， _亚历克斯。_

池子里的人睁开眼睛，开始剧烈挣扎起来，实验舱里顿时响起警报声。

“试验体的数值开始失控，所有读数显示异常！”

“将抑制剂调至最高。”

“这会对试验体的神经系统造成不可修复的损伤的。”

“顾不了这么多了，先让试验体的状态稳定下来！”

噪音仿佛尖刀一般扎着他的大脑，而不论这些噪音再怎么刺耳，只有那个名字越来越清晰，被穿透的冰层开始慢慢裂开，原本模糊不清的画面显现出来，昏暗的房间里，搁在桌上的留言，转过身去看到的躺在床上的人的身影，接着是那个吻，和眼前一闪而过的红发，□□□□□，亚历克斯，有个声音这么说，紧接着那个身影就又慢慢模糊了，消失在了狭小的视野里， _不，不要走，_ 他想要停留在那个画面，而画面里的那个人影只是越来越远。

“抑制剂已经达到最高剂量，读数还是降不下来！试验体表面已经出现裂痕，可能造成的破坏无法计算。”

“立刻切断电源，注入镇定剂！”

不要！

亚历克斯！

切断电源的实验舱一下子暗了下来，几秒可怕的寂静过后，只听到砰地一声巨响，试验体挣脱了束缚住他的皮带，也打碎了一直以来冰封的水面。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: ZERO (from ACE Combat ZERO)

在这艘庞然大物的战舰面前，飞行员的侦察机就仿佛在巨鲸身旁跃出海面的蜉蝣，只要你足够聪明和敏捷，那么就可以趁巨兽苏醒之前悄然无息地溜走。

克拉伦斯·狄金森保持着相同频率的通讯波长，好像隐藏在丛林中的捕猎者，他的雷达扫描着舰体，以获取更加精准的位置坐标，这样下一次你可别想这么容易藏起来了，飞行员这么想。一旦捕猎者发现了猎物，可不会轻易地放跑。

扫描花费了比他预想的更长的时间，当他发送坐标时，战舰开始发出不祥而危险的红色光芒，狄金森立即调整航线，加速引擎会令他从隐蔽的状态中暴露，然而这么做的话也仅仅需要几秒钟就足够了。

机舱随着引擎的启动而慢慢点亮，弹射出去的一瞬间，从这么广袤的深空望去，好像在一片漆黑的夜空里依稀亮起的微弱灯火，而与此同时，在这团灯火的后方，克拉伦斯·狄金森的余光瞥见了距离他不远处，刚才还一片沉寂的星云，被一片凶险而刺眼的红光染红了，在那道红光中间露出来的是仿佛野兽尖牙般的舰炮。

“果然是不会让猎人轻易得手的猎物啊，”侦察机飞行员翘了翘嘴角，他看了眼仪表盘的读数，按下操纵杆，调转了航向，“那么就陪你们玩玩吧。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊坐在舱室里，透过玻璃窗看着进入跃迁的登陆舰队变成一个个光点。在收到敌舰坐标后，早已集结完毕的登陆舰队就立即出发，留给他们的时间并不多，这个战术的关键在于出奇制胜，而他已经做了所有他能做的，这并不是他擅长的领域。

而就在登陆舰队出发的几分钟后，他来到杰斐逊的舱室，准备就他们擅长的领域商量下一步的计划，在这之前，他们几乎将所有的精力都投入在制定这个作战计划上，而他们也都知道这并不是结束，并且他们将要面临的局面，虽然不是在战场，却比战场凶险的多。

舱室的移动门打开，詹姆斯·麦迪逊推着轮椅进入房间，“托马斯？”对着空无一人的房间，他叫了对方的名字却无人应答，他先是困惑地皱了皱眉，接着他像是明白了什么，他来到书桌前按下通信按钮。

不过一会，登陆舰队的旗舰指挥台上就传来了一则通讯，画面上的詹姆斯·麦迪逊坐在书桌前，他的通讯信号直接由舰桥转到了飞船上。

“你好，皮尔斯少校，”通讯接通后，麦迪逊首先看到负责这次登陆行动的陆战队长罗伊·皮尔斯少校，而菲茨杰拉德正站在离他不远的地方，“很抱歉在这么关键的时候提出这个，但我认为你应该了解一下情况的最新变化，”面对对方略显诧异的表情，麦迪逊接着说了下去，“我相信你如果现在清点人数，会在你的船上发现一个编外人员。”他在最后四个字上加重了语气。

尽管并没有完全明白状况，陆战队长还是照做了，而他也没花多少时间就找到了他要找的人，或者说，对方的穿着与举止都与周围的人格格不入，以至于非常容易辨认出来。那个人走到通讯屏幕前，摘掉头盔露出他的暗金色头发。

“所以这算什么？托马斯。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊的表情很严肃，在杰斐逊的记忆里，能让对方露出这种表情的场合似乎可以用一个手数出来，但这一次他也不准备让步，“就像我说的，总统的位置是在需要他的地方。”

“你口中的需要你的地方，是指你完全派不上用处的领域吗？”

“詹姆斯，袭击者袭击白宫的时候我在场，只有我在场，”杰斐逊一字一顿地说，“我知道他的行事风格。”

“我希望你知道自己在做什么，托马斯·杰斐逊。”

而站在一旁的陆战队长有些不情愿地打断两人间的对话，“先生们，我们还有一分钟将进入跃迁。”

詹姆斯·麦迪逊皱了皱眉，接着他意识到已经无法改变的事实，在屏幕里看不见的地方他微微捏紧了拳头，或许这就是他没有及时发现对方异常的教训，最后他摇了摇头，“我明白了，少校，履行你的职责。”

“请您放心，先生，我们会尽全力保护总统的安全。”

而陆战队长这么回答，听到这话的麦迪逊露出一个笑容，“是的，请务必保护好他，确保他毫发无损地回来，”

“这样我就能亲自宰了他。”

这个笑容令杰斐逊不禁感到不寒而栗，并且有那么一会他觉得对方是认真的。

左舷的舰炮先开火了，离子炮的光束宛如恶龙的火舌，而白色的侦察机好像与恶龙缠斗的鹰隼，灵巧地闪避着炮火，一轮进攻过后，很快地飞船另一侧的舰炮再一次齐射，丝毫不给他的猎物一点喘息的空间。

而面对接二连三的炮击，狄金森只是拉动操纵杆，让飞机不停地向左右两侧翻转，密集而猛烈的炮火仿佛穷追不舍的恶龙火焰，随时会将小小的鹰隼吞没，但是对狄金森来说，这场追逐战里，究竟谁是捕猎者谁才是猎物恐怕还说不定。

从刚才开始他还未发射过一枪一弹，比起被动地闪躲，更像是在试探对手，敌方舰炮的每一次发射频率，间隔时间，和防护罩的能量水平，克拉伦斯·狄金森都看在眼里，默默地在脑海里进行着推算，在又一轮的进攻和闪避之后，飞行员能感觉到从侧翼传来的震动，他扫了一眼仪表盘，副引擎被流弹擦过，现在还不是问题，只是飞机的速度恐怕会下降，狄金森皱了皱眉，或许没有时间留给他得出更加精确的结论了。

“行吧，也是时候该反击了，”狄金森操作飞机做出一个反向翻转，两枚毒刺导弹擦着他的尾翼飞过，白色而小巧的侦察机像一颗银色的子弹朝着巨大的飞船冲去，飞行员的蓝色眼睛专注地盯着瞄准器，直到他的目标完全锁定。

舰炮每发射一次，都会有几秒的冷却时间，而为了准备下一次发射，舰船的防护罩能量也会处在最低的水平，这几秒钟的窗口就是他的最佳攻击时机，狄金森压下操纵杆，飞机开始俯冲，从敌舰侧舷上方擦过，他按下发射键，朝着刚才还张着血盆大口的恶龙投下一排光子鱼雷。

舰炮爆炸的火光照亮白色的机身，而此时机身上也已经布满了黑色的弹痕和破损，狄金森再次拉升高度，准备迎接新一轮的炮火，燃料已经所剩无几，弹药库里也只剩下最后三枚光子鱼雷，但这不重要，他所要做的仅仅是拖延时间。

爆炸令飞船的舰体产生了明显的震动，殉道者坐在书桌前，面目表情地看着前方屏幕上的战损报告，玻璃杯中的红酒也因为桌面的震动而晃动着，他对目前焦灼而吵闹的状况感到有些不耐烦，不过是一架侦察机而已，还要和他纠缠到什么时候？他并不喜欢在同一个坐标停留太久，他不愿意冒险暴露自己旗舰的位置。

“我没心情和小飞虫玩游戏，”银发的男人端起酒杯在手中晃了晃，这么对舰长下令，“停止攻击，准备进入跃迁。”

“阁下，目前战舰正处在交战状态，进入跃迁准备会让我方舰炮停止运作并且使动力系统暴露在被攻击的危险下。”

“你是在教我怎么做吗？上校，”英国人冷冷地说，“还是说是我，而不是你连一架小小的侦察机都打不下来？”

通讯器那一头不再有反驳的声音，只剩下了系统执行程序化指令的机械音，而在战舰外侧的交战空域里，狄金森驾驶着飞机绕到侧舷，他所期待的新一轮炮火并没有到来，舰炮不再全力进攻，而是将攻击范围锁定至舰船的保护范围，王牌飞行员眯起双眼，敏锐的直觉和丰富的战场经验告诉他这一定是个至关重要的改变。

我们都知道作为侦察机飞行员，99%的时间需要依靠实际数据和情报来做出判断，而剩下的那1%，就可以相信你自己的直觉来做出一些冒险的决定，就比如现在。

飞行员几乎没有花费多少时间思考这么做的正确性，他的身体已经做出了反应，侦察机在空中转向，划出一道轻盈的弧线，好像贴着海面捕食猎物的海鸟，躲避着如同溅起的浪花般迎面而来的炮火，将他最后的机载鱼雷投落在敌舰的右侧方，也就是他所认为的飞船引擎的位置，他并不认为侦察机的鱼雷可以彻底损坏大型战舰的引擎，却足以阻碍他快速进行跃迁的进程了，如他所说的，他们要做的仅仅是拖延时间。

王牌飞行员看着空空如也的弹药库和油箱，却缓缓吐了口气，他的任务已经完成，剩下的一切都交给命运来安排了。

“主引擎受损，跃迁准备程序中止。”

指挥室里警报大作，而看着屏幕上鲜红的警告字样，加上舰长的报告，殉道者终于沉不住气地捏碎了手中的玻璃杯，“开火把那架飞机打下来！立刻！”他顾不上自己的手被玻璃割伤而流血，恶狠狠地下令。

“阁下，现在飞船动力下降到50%，如果不动用所有能源进行修复的话恐怕——”

“闭嘴！难道你活腻了吗！”殉道者从椅子上站起来，少有地大声喊道，“按我说的去做！”

结束通讯后房间恢复了安静，他或许很快就会后悔自己的这个决定，而此时此刻他只是看着鲜血沿着他的手指和手背滴下来，红色的液体在闪烁的红色灯光里看起来是黑色的，受伤的人也并没有要擦掉的意思，而很快地这就不是他最紧要的问题了。

长长的白色走廊里空无一人，只有持续响起的警报声和闪烁的红灯，和自己歪斜而扭曲的影子，原本熟悉的飞船结构和布局，现在只像是打碎了的碎片充斥在自己的脑海里，时不时从神经传来的刺痛还一遍遍地将这些碎片重新搅碎。

大约十分钟前，他从实验室的水槽里跳出来，警报声里夹杂着人的尖叫声，门被锁着，而他只用了不到十秒钟就打碎了实验室的玻璃，朝他射来的子弹在他的身体上弹开，比起疼痛他只感到一点仿佛细小电流一般的麻痹感，接着他轻而易举地夺过枪，将攻击他的人一个一个射倒。

影子捡起工作人员的通行证插入电脑，试图搜索关于自己的信息，却没有找到任何记录，他有些急躁地敲打着键盘，剧烈的头痛也令他无法冷静思考，最后，他关掉了所有的页面，迟疑了两秒打开了位置检索，找到了关押囚犯的位置。

他将警卫身上的战斗服和武器扒下来穿戴在自己身上，把坐标信息和路线记录在腕表里，接着走出了房间。

从这里到达审讯室的途中，没有出现任何人阻拦他，但他还是花费了比预想中更大的力气才找到目标的位置，他感到自己像是走在被卷到浪尖的甲板上，每踏出一步都会失去身体重心，最后他牢牢抓住门把手，保持住平衡后才艰难地输入密码。

门开了，审讯室的灯光刺痛了他的眼睛，影子抬起手挡在额前，在他模糊的视线里，有几个人影围在审讯椅四周，看起来他们并没有发现自己的到来，也没有听到警报声，在那令人作呕的窃笑声和淫言秽语中夹杂着微弱的呻吟声，影子走上前，他拔出枪扣下扳机，近距离下，甚至可以清晰地听到子弹穿透头骨和脑浆飞溅出来的声音。

汉密尔顿睁大眼睛盯着头顶的白炽灯，仿佛这是他的意识还没有被吞没的仅存的证明，他好像一个溺水的人努力地浮出水面，刺眼的阳光是他视线内所及的唯一参照物，而渐渐地这个参照物也变得不真实起来，他的身体沉入水下，并非漆黑一片的视野里还剩下一个模糊的光圈，好像透过水面往上望去的太阳的影子。

他感到自己浑身的骨头仿佛都碎了，就这么被海浪任意地冲刷着，手脚好像几个断了的零件，勉强地悬挂在他残破的肢体上，不停有硬物穿透他的肢体，起初他感到痛苦不堪，而慢慢地他不再觉得痛苦，好像那具身体已经不再属于他了，最后连那个模糊的光圈也快要不见了的时候，他突然感到施加在自己身上的重量消失了，有什么温热的液体滴在他的脸上，他抬不起手来，只能挣扎着睁开眼睛，慢慢地适应着亮光再次填满他的视野，接着他看到一个他认识的人，或者说至少他以为自己认识的人的脸。

影子推开倒在椅子上的尸体，他看着躺在椅子上的人，不久前刚刚被自己的拷问折磨地奄奄一息，他伸出手去拍了拍对方苍白的脸，对方看起来还有意识。

“你……认识我？”

他慢慢地，一字一顿地开口，好像刚刚掌握了组织语言的能力，“你能告诉我，我是谁吗？”

而他面前的人似乎无法回答他，他看起来筋疲力尽，涣散而失焦的眼神缓慢地重新聚集在一起，似乎仍在艰难地辨识着眼里的人，而不知怎么的，当他看着这个人的时候，感觉头痛地更厉害了，影子有些急躁地伸手按住对方的下巴和喉咙，“告诉我……！”

对方刚刚张嘴吐出几个字，就开始剧烈咳嗽，他看到有红色的血花溅在自己的手上，影子松开手，凑上前去听到了对方口中含糊不清的几个字，约翰，他一直在叫的是这个名字，约翰·劳伦斯，一遍又一遍地重复着。

影子松开手，他收起手枪，伸手试图将对方从椅子上拉起来，汉密尔顿疼得叫了出来，他的身体本能地抗拒着对方，就连说话声也带上了哭腔，“约翰，约翰，求你了——”

痛苦的呻吟打断了他的话，影子的动作也停了下来，而是将手伸过对方的脖子和腰，抱起那具几乎没有重量的身体，汉密尔顿已经没有力气伸手抱住对方，只能本能地靠在那里，他感到他们在慢慢往外走，远离这个充满了血腥和恶心气味的地方，而周围的一切都还在不停地天旋地转。

影子走出房间，下一秒走廊那一头就飞来了子弹，他飞快地侧过身，躲进掩体里，下意识地将怀里的人护在身后，子弹擦过他的肩膀，划破了战斗服，肩胛骨传来一阵刺痛，这不是普通的子弹，而是针对他的强化身体而特制的子弹，虽然花了一点时间，不过他们终于还是发现自己的实验体从笼子里跑出来了。

影子将怀里的人放下，一边从战术腰包里掏出烟雾弹，朝着走廊的另一头扔过去，引爆的烟雾立刻充满了整个走廊，很快地，袭击他的人就成了烟雾中的猎物，他们身上的夜视镜却成为了暴露他们的最佳目标，而影子隐藏在烟雾里，精准而快速地将子弹送进他们的脑袋里。

汉密尔顿蜷缩在墙角里，他看不到发生了什么，耳边只充斥着枪击声和激烈的金属敲击声，而过了一会，又似乎过了很长时间，对方回来将他重新抱起来，继续往前走，每经过一条走廊，每转过一个拐角，他们总是会遭遇新的敌人和阻碍，而对方有时候会将他放下，过了一会重新回来，身上增添了更多的硝烟味和血腥气，有时候会抱着他反击，子弹和枪击声从他耳边擦过，令他忍不住朝对方的怀抱里靠得更紧。此时的汉密尔顿已经恢复了一些力气，在每次战斗的间歇，他会试图与对方对话，而无论他怎么喊对方的名字，无论他说些什么，他面前的人都毫无反应，好像只是一台杀人机器，而似乎也只有他身上越来越多的伤痕和血迹才提醒着汉密尔顿事实并非如此。

当他们再一次结束一场遭遇战，在某个角落停下来休息和观察的时候，汉密尔顿抬头看着面前的人的侧脸，除了看起来更加锋利的线条，一切都还和他记忆中的毫无差别，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎是想要将这张尘封了已久的脸看得更清楚一些，接着他便看到有血沿着对方的眉角流下来。

汉密尔顿有些吃力地伸出手，去擦对方脸上血迹，而影子像是突然触电了一般地转过身，一边抓住了他的手。

“你在干什么？”他睁大眼睛警惕地问。

对方的手劲很大，眼神里还带着残留的杀气，让汉密尔顿吓了一跳，可是这一次他没有瑟缩，他只是用很轻的声音开口说，“……你流血了，约翰。”

影子愣了一下，原本紧绷的身体放松下来，“这不算什么，”他松开对方的手，随意地将脸上的血迹擦掉，接着他露出迷惑的表情，“你自己都这样了？还有功夫关心我？”

而汉密尔顿没有说话，只是虚弱地笑了笑，这让他感到更加疑惑了，就好像他不明白为什么自己对对方并不防备，也不明白为什么自己会保护对方，更不明白为什么自己会相信一个陌生人——敌人，就好像他们之间有什么他无法理解的联系，不需要语言，只要那个浅浅的笑容就足以解释一切。

“就和那次一样，”

“你说什么？”

影子抬起头看着说话的人，汉密尔顿刚想接着说什么，却突然咳嗽起来，血沫溅在他的手指上，“你没事吧？”影子伸出手去扶住对方，能感觉到他颤抖的肩膀，大概缓了好一会，汉密尔顿才慢慢平静下来，“我没事，”他用虚弱的声音说着，“有你在我身边，我知道我不会有事，”他用仅剩下的一点力气靠在对方的怀里，“就和那时候一样。”

影子的眼睛里闪过一丝异样的色彩，他感到胸口被重重地锤了一击，大脑里嗡嗡作响，闪过各种他分辨不清的声音，他的双手悬在半空，过了好久才慢慢地落在对方的肩膀上，他的手指轻轻地搭在上面，深吸了口气，好像很长一段时间以来他一直绷紧的神经终于放松了几秒，而这几秒转瞬即逝，脑海里的声音很快就被通讯频道里的嘈杂声代替了。影子恢复锐利的眼神，低头看了看腕表记录仪上的路线信息，“得走了。”他只简短地说了几个词，抱起怀里的人，重新消失在通道的另一头，而他也知道从现在开始直到抵达逃生舱为止，他都没有时间也没有必要再说一句多余的话，只有带着对方逃离这里，他才能得到他想要的答案。

“主引擎起火，外装甲到达关键水平，建议进行紧急脱离。”

即使用不着系统提示，从座椅后方传来的剧烈震动也让他清楚事态的严重性，更糟糕的是，战舰的炮火丝毫没有减弱，而是更加凶猛地朝他袭来，看起来敌方的将领要么是个搞不清事态的蠢货，要么就是个报复心极强的疯子，狄金森皱了皱眉，他已经尽全力地挺过了前几轮进攻，不过从目前的情况来看，恐怕他没法撑过下一轮炮击。

像是为了证实他的看法，新的一轮炮击立刻接踵而来，好像一个不顾后果的野心家在肆无忌惮地消耗飞船的能量，尾翼和侧翼相继被击中，立即脱离的警报声越来越刺耳，讽刺地是为了尽可能节省燃料，这一次的飞行并没有搭载逃生程序，或者用飞行员自己的话来说，在敌人空域里的战斗，逃生程序起不了任何作用。

狄金森握紧操纵杆，汗水已经浸湿了他的额头，飞机往上拉升试图摆脱三枚飞弹的锁定，而不知是系统损伤而产生的故障，还是飞行员终于因为疲劳出现了注意力偏差，飞机绕圈躲过了三枚飞弹，却还有一枚径直朝着飞机的正前方射来，在近距离下已经来不及闪躲，而狄金森也知道自己的飞机无法再承受这样正面的一击。

他的手近乎僵硬地按在操纵杆上，眼睛直直地注视着前方，而紧接着他看到飞弹在距离飞机不到50米的位置爆炸了，像是被什么从别的地方射来的干扰弹击中了，爆炸产生的火光照亮了飞机前方的挡风玻璃，也将飞行员因为惊讶而睁大的蓝眼睛衬得闪闪发亮，而很快地，从耳机里传来的通讯就解释了他的疑问。

“我是USS约克城航空母舰的罗伊·皮尔斯少校，这里是负责支援的登陆舰队，让你久等了，狄金森上校。”

“我不知道该怎么表达我的心情，不过，”侦察机飞行员露出一个微笑，“我很高兴听到你的声音，罗伊。”

“支援舰队会负责你的降落。”通讯里的声音变得轻柔了一些，“接下来就交给我们吧，克拉伦斯。”

狄金森没有回答，只是轻轻地点了点头，他的身体终于放松下来，从刚才一直以来握紧操纵杆的手微微松开，他慢慢地向后靠着座椅，等待着舰队发出信号，回收这架早已伤痕累累的飞机。

而很快地陆战队长的声音又恢复了冷静，“左侧舰队负责炮火支援，主力舰队做好登陆准备。”

飞船看起来停止前进了，只有无声闪烁着的警报灯光将金属走廊染成了冰冷的红色，在通往逃生舱的途中，影子不停地消灭着阻碍他们的敌人，而连续地交战和颠簸也让他怀里的伤者有些撑不下去了，汉密尔顿不停地咳嗽和吐血，影子在击退了又一波敌人后，他来到一个隐蔽的拐角处，慢慢地将怀里的人放在地上，伸手抚平他刚刚为对方裹上的外套，看到衣服里面渗出血的绷带，他已经对伤口进行了紧急的处理，只是效果并不理想，他摸了摸对方的脸和额头，“再撑一撑，很快就到了。”

汉密尔顿像是感受到对方的触摸，他有些勉强地睁开眼，看到一双令他熟悉的蓝色眼睛，“约翰——”

他刚要张口说些什么，突如其来的子弹打断了他的话，子弹从他们身后射过来，擦过影子的肩膀，直接打在他身前的人一旁的金属墙上，虽然没打中，但刺耳的金属碰撞声让本就虚弱的汉密尔顿的身体蜷缩起来，发出痛苦的尖叫声。

影子几乎立即转过身，开枪打中了射出那发子弹的枪手，他单膝跪在地上，双手举着枪，眼睛狠厉而充满杀意地观察四周，而随着越来越多靠近的脚步声一起响起来的还有广播里的声音。

“你搞错你的服务对象了，影子。”

听到这个冷酷的声音的影子愣了一下，这么长时间以来他从未质疑过那个如同噩梦般的声音告诉他的一切，而此时此刻他站在影影绰绰的迷宫中间，那个声音就像是一个无形的手，再次阻碍着他走向真相的终点。

“不，我，我必须，”而这也是他第一次开口拒绝对方的意志，“我必须知道。”

广播的另一头沉默了一下，似乎没有想到会收到这样的答案，而紧接着殉道者就用更加冷酷的声音说，“我明白了，我以为你会自己意识到错误，看起来还是必须消灭错误的根源才行。”

影子几乎立刻明白了即将发生什么，“不，不要！”他绝望地摇了摇头，而广播里那个声音还是下达了那道残酷的命令，紧接着枪声就响了，汉密尔顿下意识地抬手，徒劳地挡住脸，而很快地从四面八方朝他射来的子弹被什么东西挡了下来，他松开挡着脸的手，感到有人紧紧地贴在他身前。

影子后退了一步，将对方完全挡在他身后，“不要离开我身后。”他这么说，在刺耳又密集的枪林弹雨声中，汉密尔顿只分辨出这么一句话。

而为了保护身后的人不被打中，影子只能守在原地不停地开枪，他的手指机械性地扣下扳机，打倒一个又一个朝他们开枪的敌人，而不论他的速度有多么快，失去了机动性的他怎么也赶不上敌人开枪的速度，并且不管他打退了多少波敌人，总有下一波在后方迎头赶上，弹夹在他的脚边堆积成山，子弹不停地击中他的手臂和肩膀，虽不致命却越来越拖慢他的注意力。

而对面似乎终于抓住了一个空隙，子弹命中了他的大腿，影子痛苦地呻吟了一声，他的身体失去平衡，约翰！他听到身后的人这么叫他，并试图伸手扶住他的身体，不要动！他用所剩不多的力气大声喊，而他身上的弹夹也已所剩无几，逐渐逼近的包围圈则越来越小，影子扔掉最后一个空了的弹夹，另一只手摸到腰带上的手榴弹，他没有思考，果断地咬掉安全阀，朝左右两个方向扔了出去。

“闭上眼睛。”

汉密尔顿不知道发生了什么，在震耳欲聋的爆炸响起前，他感到有人扑到他身前，仿佛一道屏障一般，挡在了他和爆炸的火光之间。


End file.
